Forever
by missamy-lm
Summary: Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies...' BA, MC... LAST CHAPTER NOW UP! Authors note added...
1. Anger In The Rain

A/N: Hey all! Just got a v. good idea for a fic based on the song 'Forever Young' by The Youth Group (If you live in Oz like myself, you would have seen it on the O.C. ad… and has anyone from Oz seen the new CI ad? AAAH it rocks! Hehehehe) So I hope you enjoy it!  
UPDATE: FUCK CHANNEL 10! They're putting the Season 2 Finale of the OC on at 8:30, and the Season 3 premiere on at 9:30, and guess who starts school on Wednesday morning? ME! cries Oh well I can tape it… but still… do they not realize that every teenager in the country starts school the day after it premieres? OBVIOUSLY NOT! Okay my rant is over… YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own it byotches! NONE OF IT!

Dedication: To my CI hating babe, Emmz… I MUST BE EMO! Wooo ATTENTION BIATCHES!

Summary: …The droplets mixing with the salty tears running down her cheeks… 'Did you mean it?' 'Of course not…' 'Why did you say it then?' B/A

_

* * *

**Let's start in style, let's dance for a while **_

_**Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies **_

_**Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst **_

_**Are you gonna drop the bomb or not **_

* * *

Alex stood in the pouring rain, the droplets mixing with the salty tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her hair out of its restraints, and let her golden locks fall past her shoulders. She heard the doors of the building behind her swing open, and footsteps running towards her.

'Alex!' She spun around at the sound of his voice, eyeliner and mascara now mixing with her tears and the rain.

'What the fuck do you want?' She spat shakily, willing herself not to lose it completely.

'Alex, please, let me explain…' She cut him off.

'No, Bobby… You had your chance and you fucked it up.' He placed his hands on her forearms to stop her from moving, and looked deep into her eyes.

'Ally, I know… I know I fucked it up between us, and I know that you may never forgive me. But, honey, I am so goddamn sorry for what happened in there… I love you, and you know that.' She saw the tears in his eyes, which made her start to cry.

'Oh god, baby, don't cry…' He whispered, wiping her tears away.

'I can't help it, Bobby… Did you mean it?' She asked, looking up at him.

'Of course not…' He mumbled into her hair, kissing it gently.

'Why did you say it, then?'

'Alex, I had no idea you were going to tell me something this huge, okay? I was shocked, scared, and extremely happy all at the same time.'

'But you want this, right?' She asked.

'More than anything.' He said, smiling at her. Bobby gently wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close, warming up her tiny body. 'What about you… do you want this?'

'I didn't think I did, but I do… I want this…' She whispered into his chest.

'You look beautiful…' He whispered back to her, drinking up the sight that was Alex Eames. His Alex. Her curled-for-the-night golden hair was now dirty blonde and wet, her make-up was running down her face, her eyes, red from crying, and her beautiful champagne-toned dress was now almost transparent. But he didn't care. She still looked amazing to him.

'No, I don't…'

'Yes, you do Alex… And you wanna know why?' She immediately looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

'Number one, I love you with all my body and soul, and number two…' He kissed her twice, once on the lips, then bent down onto his knees and kissed her belly gently. 'You're carrying my child… Our child…' She smiled lightly, and started to cry again.

'Our child… I like the sound of that…' She managed to choke out between tears of joy. He pulled her close, and their lips met for a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

'I always imagined this…' She whispered breathlessly after they pulled apart.

'Imagined what?' He asked her, resting his forehead against hers.

'Me, pregnant with your child. Me, kissing you in the middle of the street on the rainiest day of the year.'

'Can I add something?' He asked, tracing circles on her back.

'Go ahead.' She mumbled into his neck.

'Me, picking up the most gorgeous little lady in the known universe. Me, taking her home. Me, spending a romantic evening with the woman I love…'

'Sounds good, just one thing…' She said, grinning.

'What's that?'

'Dibs on the shower first!' She shouted, running for the car. He caught up to her, and pulled her into his arms.

'I have a better idea… Instead of us wasting water… Dibs on sharing the shower with you.'

'Brilliant plan.'

* * *

A/N: More? I have ideas for it but yeah… If ya'll want more, I'll give ya'll more! 


	2. What Do You Expect?

A/N: Firstly, thank you to all my reviewers! Honestly, if I hadn't gotten any reviews for this I wouldn't be doing this chapter.. but here you go! SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY BISHOP! Hahaha she goes rounds with my oh so favourite OC… Marissa Benson (if you've read my story, 'Once Upon An Adolescence', you will know who she is:))

Disclaimer: sobs Still don't own it… I only own my two brilliant detectives Marissa Benson (Olivia Benson's fictional twin sister) and Adam Walters (imagine Cooper from Eurotrip:))

A/N2 (V. Important Notice!): If I don't update this again before Tuesday the 31st of January, it may have breaks of up to 3 weeks between updates. I apologize for any serious typing errors in the text after 31st of January. I start school again on Feb 1st and have exams halfway through the year (MSE testing:(), so I will be very busy. But, as always, I will find time for this and my other stories.

* * *

Chapter 2: What do you expect?

* * *

…Flashback…

'Shit…' She muttered under her breath, tears stinging at her eyes. She looked at the stick once more, only to see the little blue lines, taunting her. Standing up, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, tossing the test into the garbage on her way out. Wiping furiously at her eyes, she sat down at her desk, and flashed her partner a reassuring smile.

'Alex, you okay?' Bobby Goren asked, worry filling his deep brown eyes. Alex sighed, biting her lip.

'I will be… Promise…' She whispered, reaching out her hand. He held onto it, stroking it gently.

'I love you.' He mouthed to her. She smiled gently, and rubbed her foot against his leg under the desk.

'I love you, too…' She mouthed back. The two quickly let go of each other as their, as they put it, evil co-workers, Marissa Benson and Adam Walters, walked towards them.

'Could you two possibly save it for tonight?' Marissa asked, setting a tray of coffee on the desk between them.

'Thanks for the advice, Rissa.' Alex said sarcastically, then it dawned on her. She shot up out of her seat and grabbed Marissa, dragging her into the bathroom.

'Ouch! What the fuck are you doing, Alex?' Marissa asked, trying to pry Alex off of her arm.

'Rissa… I'm pregnant…' She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Oh my god, congratulations, hon!' Marissa said, pulling her best friend into a hug. Alex pushed her away gently, and turned around, letting the tears fall freely.

'I'm going to assume this wasn't planned…' Marissa stated, more to answer her own questions about her friends relationship with one another.

'Isn't assume a real big word for you, Benson?' Lynn Bishop spat, as she walked into the room. Marissa turned around to face her, willing herself not to kill Bishop.

'Here's an idea, Bishop… Why don't you go fuck yourself and stop being such a slutty little bitch.' Marissa snarled, eyes burning with anger. Alex smiled gently. God did she love seeing Marissa and Lynn have one of their little battles. Whoever said that women don't enjoy getting into verbal, or even physical fights, was seriously mistaken. Either that or they had never met Marissa Janae Benson.

'Ha! Me? A slut? Have you looked at yourself lately, Benson?' Lynn asked, looking Marissa up and down. 'Tight-ass low riding jeans, skanky revealing tops… I'm shocked that you haven't been fired.'

'You forgot mini-skirts…' Alex added. Marissa smiled.

'Exactly… Mini-skirts… I'm only wearing jeans today 'cause I had to go dumpster diving with Adam.' Marissa said proudly. Lynn scowled, and walked out, mumbling to herself. Marissa took a deep breath and turned back to Alex.

'Well, was it planned?' Marissa asked.

'Nope… And promise me you will not breath a word of this, okay? Especially not to Liv.' Alex said, gripping onto Marissa's hands.

'Ally, she lives with us… She'd have to be blind, deaf and mute not to notice…'

'You mean…'

'Yeah… I figured it out a couple of days ago.'

'I only found out today, though.'

'Well I notice this kind of shit, alright? Remember I spent two freakin' years in Special Victims.'

'Oh, I'm a victim, am I?'

'No… But you have to tell Bobby, okay?'

'Fine, I'll tell him tonight… If that will shut you up.' Alex sighed, rubbing at her temples. Marissa pulled her friend into a gentle hug, and the pair stood there for a while, Alex just trying to register all of this in her mind. Her… a mother…

* * *

Alex gently pushed her hair out of her face as she answered the door, to reveal a very nervous looking Bobby Goren. Alex smiled, and led him inside, kissing him gently on the cheek on the way in.

'Very nice…' He said, smiling, as she twirled around, her golden curls bouncing.

'Not so bad yourself…' She replied, grinning. God, he loved her smile. He held out his arm, and she took hold of it. The pair grabbed their coats, and Alex her purse and house keys, and left the house. Sure she was nervous, it was their first public appearance together. Except for their first date but their colleagues and friends weren't there that time. That, and the fact that she was going to announce her pregnancy to her one and only.

* * *

'Bobby… we need to talk…' Alex whispered into his chest, looking up at him. Bobby dropped a kiss onto her forehead, and led her over to their table.

'Ally, honey… What's wrong?' he asked her, gripping onto her hands. She swallowed. 'This is it, Alex…' she thought to herself.

'You know how we spent that night together a few months ago?' She asked, tears stinging at her eyes.

'Yeah… Alex, please… I need to know what's wrong…'

'Okay… Screw being discreet… I'm pregnant, Bobby…' She finally blurted, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt his hands release hers, and her eyes shot open. Alex saw Bobby walking across the room to the bar. Racing over to him, she sat down next to him, and studied him carefully with her eyes.

'Bobby… Please say something…' She whispered, hurt filling both her eyes and voice.

'Alex, what the hell do you expect me to say?' He spat, downing a glass of scotch.

'Anything…' She begged. He turned and looked at her, fear filling his brown eyes.

'I don't know what to say about this… Why didn't you tell me sooner?' He asked.

'I only found out this morning… I had a hunch… And I was right…' She muttered.

'God, Alex… we were being so goddamn careful…'

'Oh bullshit, Bobby… And don't you dare try to pin this on me…'

'I never said I was going to… Alex, I don't know how I feel about this… Honestly… Do you remember when you asked me how I felt about abortion?' That was it… She was in hysterics now. She stood up, and slapped him, hard, across the face.

'Is that how much I fucking mean to you? You're saying that all those times you said you loved me, you were lying… I told you how much I wanted children… And you even said that you'd like children some day…'

'Alex, baby, calm down…' He cut in, but she slapped him again, tears flowing even harder.

'And now, you want me to get an abortion? That's fucking shit, Bobby… You fucking lied to me… You said I was the only woman you ever truly loved, and I believed you! If you really loved me, you'd want this baby…'

'Alex! You didn't let me finish…' Tears were stinging at the back of Bobby's eyes, but he willed them not to fall. Not now…

'I don't care anymore! Goodbye Robert Goren…' She said coldly, and ran outside into the freezing air, and as if on queue, the heavens opened. Rain fell down, dragging what remained of Alex's self control with it. She let out an ear-piercing scream, and fell to the ground sobbing…

Standing back up, she decided a walk could calm her down… That was until she heard the doors swing open, and footsteps hurrying towards her…

* * *

A/N: Oooooh! Now you all know what Bobby said to make her so angry… Next chapter will be about what he was going to say before Alex cut him off:) Oh yeah.. And review! 


	3. You Stayed

A/N: And now for chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoyed the second chapter… yay!

Disclaimer: Again, dammit… I don't own it! sobs

* * *

Chapter 3: You Stayed…

* * *

'How're you feeling?' Bobby Goren asked the tiny woman lying on the couch next to him, head buried in his lap.

'Eh… can't complain really…' Alex Eames replied, looking up at him. He smiled gently, and stroked her hair.

'Ally… I really am sorry for what I said… I can't believe I even thought it, let alone said it…' Alex could see the sorrow in his eyes, and she reached up and brushed his cheek with her hand.

'It's okay, Bobby… I forgive you… Can I ask you something, though?' Bobby's eyes softened considerably, and he gave her a weak smile.

'Go ahead… I owe you answers…'

'What were you going to say… before I cut you off… ?' She asked timidly, holding his hand tightly. He drew in a deep breath, and proceeded.

'I was going to say… When you asked me about my opinion on abortion, I said that it needed to be an option… When you told me that you were pregnant, that opinion went flying out the window and into the sun. I thought to myself, what if she doesn't want this baby? What if she gets an abortion? How will we deal with all of this? Then I realized that you were so much stronger than that… I mean, god, you were a surrogate mother for your sister… Seeing you, and how much you bonded with your nephew, made me wish more and more that it were my child you were carrying. And now it is my child you're carrying.' He whispered the last part, and she smiled, tears shining in her chestnut brown eyes. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around him gently, kissing his shoulders.

'Oh, Bobby… You're such a sweetie…' She mumbled, digging her head into his shoulder. He smiled, and started to play with the hair at the nape of her neck.

'I could say the same about you… You stayed, Alex… after all the shit I've put you through, you stayed…' He whispered into her hair, kissing it gently. She smiled, and snuggled further into him, tears staining her cheeks.

'Of course I stayed… I wasn't going anywhere, Bobby, no matter how much I ever thought I should… But I didn't, and I'm so glad I didn't…'

* * *

The pair sat in pure silence for a whole hour, before Bobby noticed how evenly spaced her warm breath was on his neck. He looked down at the angel laying in his arms, to see her eyes shut lightly, lips parted, and a small smile on her face. He kissed her lightly, and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed, kissed her once more and stood up, admiring his Alex. He tried to spot her baby bump, only to find her stomach still flat. He smiled, and kissed his baby goodnight, before walking back out to the lounge room.

* * *

Alex woke up, rolled over and looked at the clock. The bright red lights were stinging her eyes, and once they focused, she sighed and flung back down into the warmth of the blankets.

'I never woke up this early before now…' She mused to herself, then suddenly felt her stomach churn. Tearing out of the bed, and into the bathroom, she only just made it to the toilet bowl, before emptying her stomach contents. She rested her head on the edge, and tried to calm herself down. She felt a pair of hands rest themselves on her shoulders, and she sighed, leaning back into them. Bobby knelt down in front of her, and she smiled weakly, wiping at her mouth.

'Hey… Did I wake you? 'Cause if I did… I'm really sorry…' She whispered, yawning. Bobby smiled gently, and pulled her into his embrace. He felt her flinch slightly, then relax into his arms.

'No, angel… I felt you get up… So I followed to find my gorgeous girl on the floor of the bathroom, suffering morning sickness…' She smiled, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

'Anything I can do to help it?' He asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She shook her head weakly, and then paused, changing her answer.

'No… actually… yeah… A backrub would be really nice…' She mumbled, smile become wider. He laughed, and helped her up off the cold tile floor. Wrapping his arm gently around her shoulder, he led her to the bed, and told her to lie down. After a few minutes, he had managed to work out some of the knots in her back, which were mainly all from the amount of stress she'd been under, and she had begun to actually relax.

'I always knew that you'd come in handy one day.' She said, smiling gently.

'Thanks for that, Alex… Nice to know I'm needed.' He replied, trailing gentle kisses down her back. She shivered, and bit her lip gently.

'Don't…' She whispered. He lay down next to her and kissed her forehead.

'Sorry, honey…' He mumbled into her hair. She smiled at how he had started using other names for her.

'It's okay, babe… Just warn me next time okay?' He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into him.

'I'm gonna try and get some sleep… I love you…' She said, yawning, and kissing him once on the forehead, then once again, but this time on the lips, lingering for a moment.

'Okay, sweetie… Try and sleep in tomorrow, okay? And I love you too… I love both of you…' He replied, placing his hand on her abdomen, stroking it gently.

'You'll make a wonderful father…' She whispered, and then closed her eyes, sleep taking over.

'And you'll make a wonderful mother…'

* * *

A/N: So? Please review! 


	4. Yes or No?

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! And here is chapter four!

Disclaimer: Okay, all I own: Detective Marissa Benson, Detective Adam Walters, and of course, Bobby and Alex's 'yet to be named' baby:)

Chapter Four: Yes or No?

* * *

Pregnancy: 5 months

* * *

Alex sighed as she carefully lowered herself into her chair, her belly already getting in the way of things. Leaning back, she shut her eyes, and rested her hand on her expanding stomach, smiling gently as she felt her baby kicking softly. She felt a pair of warm lips pressing themselves against her forehead, and she opened her eyes.

'Hey… Have fun with Bishop?' She asked, never breaking eye contact. Bobby sat down at his desk across from hers and smiled.

'You say that like you expected me to have fun with her…' He replied, flipping through files. She sighed, as she tried to read his face. No such luck.

'Why are you hiding from me?' She asked, sitting up as straight as she could. He looked up and gently smiled.

'Sorry, baby… I just don't want to unload all of this on you.' He said, fear for her filling his eyes. She stood up cautiously and walked over to him, folding him into her arms, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

'Hey, you done here?' She asked him. He looked up at her and smiled.

'Just let me hand these in to Deakins. What'd you have in mind?' He asked, placing his big hands on her belly, hoping to feel his baby moving around. He frowned when, after a few minutes, he felt nothing.

'I was thinking we could go out for lunch, and then if you aren't needed here, we could go home.' She whispered into his ear. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Okay… You wanna come with me to hand in these files?' He asked, standing up and placing his hand on her back. The couple walked steadily into Deakins' office, and Alex sat down, her feet still aching from her hike up and down stairs at the DA's office. Their captain smiled, as he saw his two favourite detectives come in.

'Here's all the paperwork, Captain. I was wondering…' Bobby began, setting the folder on the table.

'Take the rest of the day off, Bobby. I'll call if we need you back here.' Deakins said. 'Alex, would you mind waiting outside? I just need to speak to Bobby about something.' Alex nodded, and stood up, stepping out of the room.

'Take care of her, Bobby…' Deakins said quietly. Bobby smiled reassuringly at him.

'I will, Captain… I was wondering… Uh… Do you think… Oh man how do I put this? Do you think, that if I… proposed… she'd say yes?' Bobby asked, playing with his hands. Deakins smiled at the thought of his detectives getting married. It took them so long to figure out that they were practically made for each other, and now that they had a baby on the way, Deakins had no doubt in his mind that Alex would accept.

'If I know Alex, and I do, she'd be stupid to say no.' He said, which automatically stopped Bobby's freak-out session. 'Now go home…' Bobby nodded, and walked out the door, smiling at Alex, who was sitting next to Marissa, looking over crime scene photographs.

'Don't blame me… She begged me to let her look at them.' Marissa said, flinging her arms in the air. Bobby laughed, and Marissa looked scared. Alex stood up, and walked over to him, resting her head on his chest.

'C'mon…' He whispered into her hair. Alex yawned into his chest, and he grabbed their coats, and her bag. By the time they got to the car, she was shattered, and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

'You okay?' He asked her, as he helped her into the car. She shot him a small smile, and he got in the drivers side, shoving the keys into the ignition.

'Yeah… just a bit tired…' She replied, leaning back into the seat. He stroked her hand gently, and she closed her eyes.

'Hon, I'm gonna pull over and get lunch, then I'm taking you home, okay?' He said, focusing on just getting her home so she could relax.

'Mmhmm…' She mumbled, hand, once again, resting on her belly.

* * *

'Bobby!' Alex screamed, sitting up in bed. Bobby raced into the room, and knelt down in front of her.

'Alex, what's wrong?' He said, fear evident in his voice. She had the worlds biggest smile on her face, and she leant in and kissed him.

'I felt the baby kick from the outside.' She whispered. He let out a sigh of relief, and then sat on the bed next to her, holding her in his arms.

'Ally, babe, don't scare me like that…' He mumbled into her bed hair. Then it finally dawned on him what she had said. 'You mean… you could feel the baby kick your hand?' He asked, eyes widening. Alex nodded, snuggling further into his chest. He started pressing kisses all over her face and neck, and she started to laugh.

'You wanna feel?' She asked him, kissing him gently. He nodded wildly, and she grinned. Grabbing his hand, she pressed it against her stomach, and waited a moment. Then she felt it boot her, hard, and his eyes widened even more.

'Feel that?' She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair, and she could feel him smiling.

'Yeah…' He mumbled, voice filled with pure awe.

'And?' She asked, moving her hand so it was next to his.

'It felt amazing…' He whispered, and she turned around, to see tears gleaming in his eyes.

'Oh, angel…' She started, and he pressed a finger to her lips.

'Ally, I know, okay? These definitely aren't tears of sadness… Trust me…' She relaxed back into his arms. 'Can I ask you something?' He whispered into her neck, kissing it between words. She nodded, and he reluctantly got up, and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a tiny box. Kneeling down in front of her, he held her hand, and opened the box, to reveal a tiny gold ring, with a single diamond in the middle.

'Alex… I love you so goddamn much, and when you're not around me, it's like I'm drowning… I can't breath without you… I can't live without you… You make me whole… Sane… You showed me what it was to love again… Ally, baby girl… Will you marry me?' Tears filled Alex's eyes, and she leapt of the bed and into his arms, kissing him wildly.

'Yes!' she screamed, and she started crying as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger.

'I love you so much…' He whispered, holding her in his arms.

'I love you too…' She whispered back, snuggling into his body.

* * *

A/N: And? Review ya'll! 


	5. Surprise!

A/N: And here is chapter 5:D Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter:)

Disclaimer: I only own Marissa, Adam, and nameless baby:)

Chapter 5: Surprise!

* * *

Pregnancy: 6 months

* * *

'Oh god… I'm a whale…' Alex sobbed, looking at herself in the mirror. She placed a hand on her ever expanding belly, and started crying. Bobby heard her strangled sobs, and raced into the bedroom, to find his fiancé sitting in a heap on the floor, sobbing her heart out. He walked over, and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back gently.

'Wanna tell me what's wrong?' He asked her, kissing her forehead gently.

'I look and feel like a whale… I'm so freaking huge!' She screamed, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. He started to rock her gently, trying to calm her down.

'Ally, angel… You're not a whale… You're pregnant, and you look amazing. You're glowing, hon… Don't ever let me hear you say that you're huge again… Hear me?' He said, pressing a kiss to her lips. He felt her smile, and she stroked his cheek.

'I still can't believe this…' She mumbled into his shoulder, tears still gently streaming out of her eyes. He placed a hand on her belly and stroked it gently, comforting both of his angels, and sighed.

'Neither can I, baby…' He whispered into her blonde locks. The pair stayed like that for two whole hours, until Bobby's phone rang. Alex mumbled something about 'that goddamn Deakins', and Bobby smiled at her. He got up, and brought her with him. Sitting her on the couch, he walked over to the kitchen table and picked up.

'Goren.'

'Bobby, it's Carolyn.' Bobby sighed. Great… 'Knowing Carolyn and Marissa, they have some half-assed scheme planned…' He thought to himself.

'Oh, hi Carolyn…'

'Um… sorry if I'm disturbing you and Alex… It's just… Marissa and I were kind of thinking of something to help Alex relax a little.'

'Yeah? What kind of thing?' Bobby asked, making sure Alex couldn't understand what the conversation was about.

'Bobby, it's Rissa… We were thinking we could throw her a surprise baby shower. You know… to take her mind of things…' Marissa explained. Bobby smiled, and sighed again.

'That's a great idea, guys. When were you planning it?'

'Actually, that's why we're calling. You need to get her ready, and bring her down to the precinct now. Don't tell her what's going on though, okay? Make up something, like Deakins needs the two of you to fill in the chief about a past case… Anything…'

'Right now? Wow, such notice…'

'We know, and we're sorry… But this is the only time that was possible. I mean with you guys getting married next month, we figured it was best if we did it before then.'

'Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes, maximum… See you then…' He hung up the phone, and sighed. He looked over at Alex, who was talking calmly to her belly. He smiled, and walked over to her.

'Ally, get dressed…' He said calmly. She looked up, her eyes full of confusion. He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

'Why? Where are we going?' She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

'Out…' he whispered into the palm of her hand. She smiled, and stood up carefully.

'Casual?' She asked as she reached the bedroom. He nodded, and stood up, following her. She laughed, and dragged him into the room with her.

'I need you…' She whispered. He smiled gently, and kissed her hair. She sighed, and snuggled into his embrace. 'But I can't have you…'

'Three months, angel… Then you'll have more of me than you can handle.' She laughed, and stood up on her toes, kissing his cheek. She walked over to the closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black top. Carefully pulling them on, she smiled as she noticed Bobby's eyes looking her up and down.

'I told you I was huge…' She said, smiling. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

'I didn't think that… I was actually going to tell you how drop dead gorgeous you are.' He replied, his eyes filled with awe. She smiled even wider, and walked over to the door, slipping her shoes on.

'You ready?' She asked him. He laughed, and walked over to her, picking up their coats, and his keys.

'Yeah… c'mon…' He sighed, hoping that this would help her relax…

* * *

Bobby put his hand over Alex's eyes, and held her hand, guiding her up to their floor of 1PP. He could feel her eyes fluttering around, trying to figure out where he was taking her. Once he reached the office, he smiled as he saw all their friends standing there in silence, grinning at him and Alex.

'On the count of three…' Carolyn mouthed. 'Ready? One… two… three!' Bobby pulled his hand back, and everyone yelled 'Surprise!' Alex gasped, and turned around to face Bobby, tears gleaming in her eyes. She flung her arms around his torso, and he felt the wet tears seeping through his shirt.

'Oh, Bobby… Did you know about this?' She asked, turning back to face everyone.

'I only found out twenty minutes ago…' He replied, stroking her hair. She had a huge grin on her face, and she walked over to Carolyn and Marissa, pulling them into a huge hug.

'I love you guys!' She cried, tears streaming down her face. They hugged her back, and started to sob as well.

'Hey, we helped!' Adam said, walking up to the trio.

'Uh huh… it was really all us… They just stole our idea…' Mike Logan pitched in. Alex ran over to them and hugged them as well.

'Congratulations, Alex…' Mike whispered, and she hugged him even tighter. Bobby smiled, thanking god that his Alex was finally starting to relax. His Alex… He smiled at that thought, and walked over to her, picking her up in his arms.

'Bobby!' She squealed, kicking around. He smiled, and kissed her neck, making her squirm even more. Putting her down, she snuggled into his chest, and put his hands on her belly.

'Feel that?' She whispered. He nodded, kissing her hair. 'I've honestly never been happier in my life…' She mumbled.

'Neither have I, angel… Neither have I…'

* * *

A/N: Liked or hated? 


	6. I Do!

A/N: Okay, first up, thank you all for your reviews! That's what keeps me going, so thank you!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it… I own the baby name ideas… Well I don't own them, but I own the idea of putting them in here… yeah you heard me… I don't own the lyrics to 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden.

Chapter 6: I Do!

* * *

Pregnancy: 7 months

* * *

Alex smiled softly, as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Biting her lip, she smoothed out her dress, and rested her hand on her gigantic belly. With only two months to go, the baby was almost fully developed. She laughed lightly, as she remembered her last doctors appointment.

* * *

..Flashback..

* * *

'Alex… I'm actually shocked at how big your baby is…' Dr. Clarke said exasperatedly, moving the ultrasound wand across her belly. Alex grinned, and gripped onto Bobby's hand.

'How tall are you, Bobby?' She asked Bobby, who suddenly snapped out of his trance. His brown eyes were transfixed upon his baby moving across the screen.

'Uh… six foot six inches… Why?' He continued stroking Alex's hair and holding her hand.

'And Alex, you're what, five three?' Alex smiled and nodded. Dr. Clarke smiled back, and sighed.

'I think I know why this baby is so big. Number one; Alex, you're extremely tiny, and Bobby, you're not. The baby is possibly getting its size from Bobby.' Alex squeezed Bobby's hand even harder, and he kissed her fingertips lightly. 'Number two; Again, Alex, your size… It may just look like the baby is bigger than usual, where in fact it's just a normal size. Either way, it's soon going to get way too big for your womb. If you're experiencing any serious discomfort, we can induce the labour if it's too late for a caesarian. Are you okay with all of this?' Alex felt tears stinging at her eyes, but she still nodded. Bobby gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, and she smiled weakly.

'Okay, well… that's all… And Alex… there's nothing to worry about, honestly.' Alex smiled, and finished pulling on her shirt. After Dr. Clarke left the room, Alex broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably into Bobby's arms. He shuddered, hating seeing his angel like this. Stroking her back, he kissed her hair, then pulled her face up to look at him.

'Alex, honey, we'll pull through this, okay?' He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She sniffed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

'What about the baby? What if something happens?' She managed to choke out, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

'Ally, I promise you… Nothing will happen…' She sniffed again, and looked up at him, fear filling her hazel eyes.

'Promise?' She asked, eyes pleading him to say yes.

'I promise, baby…' He mumbled into her hair. He knew that he may not be able to keep that promise, but he was damn well going to try.

* * *

…End Flashback…

* * *

'Alex, you look amazing…' Olivia Benson muttered, stunned by her friend. Alex spun around to see her bridesmaids standing in the doorway. Lewis walked past the door, then backtracked, and stepped into the room.

'Jeez, Alex… you look amazing…' He mumbled, looking her up and down. She smiled, and whispered 'thank you'.

'Hey, don't worry… He's just as nervous as you are…' Alex laughed, and Lewis gave her a parting kiss on the cheek. She ruffled his always scruffy hair, and he left the room.

'You ready?' Jimmy Deakins asked, poking his head in the room. Alex swallowed hard, and nodded.

'Yeah… I guess so…' She felt tears stinging at her eyes, and she carefully wiped them away. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she smiled confidently, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Bobby stood at the altar, playing nervously with his tie. Mike, Lewis, Jimmy and Adam all stood next to him, watching their friend completely freak out.

'Bobby, it's going to be fine… Think about it… In ten minutes you're going to be a married man.' Mike said, giving Bobby a reassuring smile. Bobby smiled weakly back.

'Thanks, man… I… I just guess… I'm scared something will go wrong…' He pulled at his collar, and then ran a hand through his hair.

'Okay… places everyone… here she comes…' Bobby swallowed hard, and stood extremely still. He still hadn't seen Alex's dress, and was also nervous about that. Not that she wouldn't look stunning, just that he was nervous about how stunning.

Alex's flower girls, her nieces Lindsay and Carly, walked down the aisle, throwing a random assortment of flower petals on the floor. Next, Marissa walked in, wearing a baby pink spaghetti strap gown, which flowed just past her knees. Adam smiled, and Bobby swore he saw her blow him a kiss. He shook his head in disbelief. Then, Carolyn and Olivia walked in, wearing the same dresses as Marissa. The pair stood next to Marissa, who stood at the other side of the altar. Finally, Alex's sisters, Cassie and Juliette walked in, huge grins on their faces as they joined the girls.

'This is it, Bobby…' He whispered to himself. Alex appeared at the other end of the altar, and Bobby swore he was seeing an angel. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped ivory gown, which had a low-cut neck, and hardly any back. There was flowing material that fell over her belly, which she was so obviously flaunting. The lower half of the dress flowed out, and covered her feet. Her golden locks were curled, and pulled back, half up, half down, with tiny flowers embroidered into some of the curls. By the time he had caught his breath back, his angel was standing next to him, smiling shyly.

'Hey…' He whispered, still drinking her in. She held his hand, and she saw him blush slightly.

'Hiya…' She whispered back. The pair turned and faced the priest, still gripping tightly onto each others hands.

'We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Robert Louis Goren, and Alexandra Kathryn Eames. If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace.' Alex held her breath. Silence. She let out a sigh of relief, and listened intently as the priest went on. 'Robert, do you promise to love Alexandra, to hold and to cherish her, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall live?'

'I do…' Bobby replied almost immediately. He gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze, and she smiled.

'Do you Alexandra promise to love Robert, to hold and to cherish him, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall live?'

'Oh god, of course I do!' Alex said, a huge grin now on her face. Bobby opened a tiny box, and slipped a gorgeous gold ring onto her finger. It had a tiny diamond in the middle, which was surrounded by tiny pink diamonds. She smiled, tears now forming in her eyes. She opened a similar box, and slipped a much larger gold band onto his finger. The two of them held each others gaze, neither willing to let go.

'By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride…' Bobby pulled her towards him, and gently pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile, and the pair engaged in their most passionate kiss ever. After a few moments, they pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other.

'I love you…' They whispered at the same time…

* * *

'Alex, may I have this dance?' Bobby asked his new wife, who was sitting down at their table, hand resting on her belly. She smiled, and stood up, gripping onto his hand for support.

'I love you, Mr. Goren…' She whispered.

'And I love you, Mrs. Goren…' He whispered back. She smiled.

'I like the sound of that…'

'The sound of what?'

'My new name… Alexandra Goren…' She pressed a kiss to his lips, and snuggled into his arms, as their wedding song started up.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

As the song ended, Alex let out a yawn, and rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. He looked down at his wife, who looked about ready to pass out.

'You wanna go up to the room?' He asked her. She nodded silently, and he kissed the top of her head. They quickly said their goodbyes, and Bobby and Alex silently made their way upstairs. When they reached their floor, Bobby picked her up, and carried her to their room.

'Bobby, what are you doing?' She asked, trying to get down. He smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips.

'It's tradition to carry your wife over the threshold. So that's what I'm doing.' She laughed, and kissed him back.

'Aww, you're sweet… But aren't I heavy?' She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Of course not…' He whispered, smiling. Once inside the room, he kicked his shoes off, and she, the same. He lay her down on the bed, and she smiled gently.

'I'm gonna get into something more comfortable than this…' She said quietly, yawning.

'You want some help?' He asked her, taking his tie off. She smiled, and shook her head.

'It's okay… Thanks anyway…'

Once the pair were changed, they lay down in their bed, snuggled right up against each other.

'Bobby, I promise you that we will get a proper wedding night. With the hot passionate sex and everything. Champagne, Jacuzzi… you name it, we'll do it… Just give me a month after the baby's born, okay?' She whispered into his chest, feeling really guilty.

'Alex, baby… This is the perfect wedding night, okay?' He mumbled into her hair. She smiled gently, and looked up at him.

'Are you sure?' She asked, her eyes apologizing for not being all over him. He smiled and kissed her nose.

'I'm sure… After the baby's born, we'll go away and do everything… The wedding night, the honeymoon, the family vacation…' She laughed at that point. 'Alex, this is perfect for right now, okay? I have my beautiful wife, my gorgeous unborn baby… I have everything I need right here.' He kissed her again, and this time she deepened it.

'Ally, angel… I love you so much…' He whispered after they finally broke apart. She smiled, and rested her head on his chest.

'I love you as well… You're my world, Bobby. Without you, my world comes crashing down… And with that I say goodnight… It's been a big day…' He smiled, and stroked her hair gently.

'Goodnight, my darling wife.'

* * *

A/N: And? Hope you liked the wedding:)Review please! 


	7. Hopeful

A/N: Hope you all liked chapter 6: The Wedding:) I loved writing it, so yeah! Here's chapter 7, and I hope you enjoy this one as well… 

Disclaimer: My god, are you all slow learners? I DON'T OWN THEM!

* * *

Chapter 7: Hopeful

* * *

Pregnancy: 8 Months, 1 Week (3 Weeks left)

* * *

'Alex… you have to stop this!' Bobby said exasperatedly to his tiny wife. She turned around, paintbrush in hand.

'Stop what?' She asked, wiping at her forehead. He walked over to her, and kissed her temple.

'Ally, you're wearing yourself out… You should be resting…' He whispered, holding her to him. She pushed him away gently, and continued painting the nursery.

'Bobby… I promise you I'm not going to break…' She grinned, and put the finishing touches on the last bit of wall. 'There!' She shouted triumphantly. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

'It looks amazing, babe…' She smiled, and kissed his jaw. 'Honestly, I've never seen better painting…' She laughed, and swatted him playfully.

'Stop being so sweet…' She said, still laughing. He picked her up carefully, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She sighed, and deepened the kiss, enjoying it while it lasted.

'I'm gonna have a shower…' She mumbled after they pulled apart.

'Mkay…' Bobby mumbled back, putting her back down. She kissed him on the cheek, and went into the bathroom. He smiled, as he looked around the room. In less than a month, his baby would be occupying this room… The room that he and Alex re-decorated together. He looked up at the ceiling, where Alex had stuck tiny little glow in the dark stars, and a glow in the dark moon. Sighing, he started to clean up all the paints, and went out to the backyard, putting them all in the shed. Walking back inside, he could hear Alex singing loudly in the shower, and he smiled. He stepped into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, and leant against the bench, sighing deeply. These were he and Alex's last few weeks as a childless couple, and he was determined to make the best of it.

After a few minutes, he heard gentle footsteps coming up behind him, and he turned around to see Alex standing there, toweling her hair off. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

'Do I smell coffee?' She asked, grinning. He laughed, and nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

'You want some?' He asked her, and she nodded excitedly, sitting down on the couch. When he came into the lounge room, holding two mugs, he smiled as he saw her talking softly to the baby.

'Hey, there… Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you… Daddy especially… He's so excited… So am I… Just hurry up and come out, okay?' She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to her belly, smiling gently. She looked up and saw Bobby standing there, and he sat down next to her, handing her one of the mugs.

'You nervous?' He asked her, stroking her hand. She bit her lip, and looked at him, studying his features.

'Yeah… How about you?' She asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He sighed, and nodded. 'We should start discussing names…' She said after a few minutes of silence.

'You think?' He asked, putting his now empty mug on the table. She nodded, and snuggled into his side.

'How about you choose a girls name, and I choose a boys name…' She suggested, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and kissed her back.

'Okay then…' He paused, face screwed up in thought. She smiled at how cute he looked, and went about thinking.

'I like Aaron for a boy…' She finally whispered, looking into his eyes for any sort of answer. His smile gave it away.

'I like either Teagan or Jennifer for a girl.' Alex smiled, and kissed his jaw, then rested her head in the crook of his neck.

'Hm… I like both…' She smiled, and lay down, resting her head in his lap.

'We can discuss this another time…' He whispered, as he saw her eyes starting to flutter shut. She smiled softly, and sighed, letting sleep finally envelope her.

* * *

Bobby awoke with a start, and looked over at his wife, who was sleeping soundly, a small smile playing on her lips. He groaned in frustration, and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

'That was crazy…' He mumbled under his breath, avoiding waking Alex up. Standing up, he ran a hand over his face and walked into the bathroom, evaluating himself in the mirror.

'Shit…' He muttered, as he scrubbed at his eyes, black circles surrounding them. He sighed, and walked back into the bedroom, to see Alex sitting up, looking frantic.

'Ally, what's wrong?' He asked, running over to her, tripping and falling at her feet.

'I… I think I'm in labour!' She said, tears shining in her eyes. His eyes widened, in both excitement and panic.

'Oh god… okay Alex, stay calm…' He said, now racing around the room, frantically trying to find everything. He finally found her bag, and helped her into her coat. Ten minutes, and two near-speeding fines later, they arrived at the hospital. By this point, Alex was fifty times calmer than Bobby, who was completely losing his mind over this.

'Bobby… calm down, okay honey?' She said to him, stroking his hand with her thumb. He searched for some kind of reassurance in her eyes, and found it. He kissed her gently on the lips, and she hugged him tightly.

'You ready for this?' She asked.

'No…' He replied honestly. 'You?'

'Nope… Oh well… here goes…'

* * *

'Shit!' She screamed, kicking the side of the couch, before flipping down on it. Bobby followed her in, and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her into his arms.

'A fucking false alarm… How didn't I notice it?' She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Alex… it's okay…' He whispered into her hair, stroking her arms gently. She sniffed, and looked up at him.

'I was ready, Bobby… Ready to bring our baby into the world… I got all my hopes up for nothing…' She whispered, eyes red and puffy. He sighed, and pulled her back into his arms.

'Ally, it wasn't all for nothing… Remember… just a few more weeks and all this will be over, and we'll have our beautiful baby here with us, okay?' He smiled softly, caressing her cheek.

'I know… I was just so excited, that's all…'

'So was I baby… But hey, I'm still excited… We're going to be parents… a family…' Alex smiled, feeling her love for this man grow even more, if it was possible. He never ceased to amaze her with his kindness.

'Yeah… It's amazing, isn't it? We created a life…' She mumbled, smiling. She curled up in his arms, and he held her tightly, never wanting to lose her.

'I love you.'

'I love you too…' And with that, he carried her to the bedroom, and lay her down on the bed. Within minutes the pair were asleep, Bobby's head resting lightly on the top of Alex's head. They were perfect….

* * *

A/N: Hehehehehehe oh god I'm evil… you all thought that they'd have the baby this chapter, didn't you? Oh well… If you've figured out how I'm writing the chapters (hint: look at the 'Pregnancy' notes at the top of the page;-)) you'll know when the labour is:-) As always, review! 


	8. Sweat and Tears

A/N: Hehehe, you all agreed XD! I am evil! BWAH! Anyway, here is chapter 8

A/N2: Also, our favourite bitch, Nicole, makes an appearance in this chapter… hehehe… shall think of something to charge her with…

Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff you don't recognize… Not saying what;)

* * *

Chapter 8: Sweat and Tears

* * *

Pregnancy 9 Months (1 week overdue)

* * *

'Hurry up and get out of me!' Alex groaned in frustration as she sat at her desk, rubbing her belly. She picked up the crime scene photos, and continued going over them, trying to find any difference in the track marks. 'Got it!' She shouted triumphantly, and Bobby walked over to her.

'I bow to your abilities…' He said, kissing her on the cheek. She grinned, and handed him the photos, pointing to where she circled.

'Hey, I'm the queen of spot the difference…' She replied, sitting up slightly, and taking a long sip of the water on her desk. Bobby smiled, and walked back into the interview room, where he had a huge wall covered in crime scene photos. Alex stood up, and walked into Deakins' office, and sat down in front of his desk.

'Alex, what can I do for you?' He asked, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table.

'Find me something to do, besides read reports… This is officially shitty…' He laughed, and stood up.

'You can watch the next interrogation if you like.' He said, smiling. Alex grinned, and stood up. 'Should be in about five minutes, they're bringing her up from Rikers now…'

'Bringing who?' Alex asked, rubbing her belly. Deakins gave her a remorseful look, and she sighed, knowing who he was talking about.

'Nicole…' They both said at the same time.

* * *

'Wedding ring, I see…' Nicole said sweetly, smiling at Bobby, who just scowled. 'Did you finally marry your little skank?'

'Nicole, how about you shut up?' Marissa spat, opening one of the files. Alex watched from the viewing room, hand resting on her belly, stroking it gently. She swallowed hard, and looked over at Deakins, whose face was set like stone.

'My, my, haven't we been busy? Four murders…' Marissa said, lightly tapping her pen on the desk. 'You know, Nicole, I didn't realize you were such a narcissistic bitch, but hey, I'd believe anything now. You know, with Goren and Eames expecting their first child.' Strike one… Marissa grinned and looked over at Bobby, who looked up and smiled at her. Nicole's eyes filled with tears, and she slammed her fists on the table.

'You know what, Marissa… I may not be able to have children, but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in.' Nicole said, chewing her lip. 'And by the way? I heard that you finally met your father… Do you look like daddy dearest? I personally think you do… You look like the rapist type.' Marissa stood up, dragging Nicole with her and slammed her into the wall.

'Ah, police brutality…' Nicole stated calmly, and Marissa let her go, then slammed her back into the wall.

'How dare you… I am NOTHING like him…' Marissa whispered, eyes burning in anger.

'Well, then… I guess you're like mommy. Alcoholic, winds up pregnant because she went and got herself raped… Ends up with two sluts for daughters…' Marissa punched her, hard, and Bobby had to pull her off Nicole before she killed her.

'HOW DARE YOU!' She screamed, kicking and thrashing around as Bobby held her in his arms. The door opened, and Adam and Mike stepped in. Marissa hissed at Nicole, and walked out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She stepped into the viewing room, followed by Carolyn. 'Bitch…' she mumbled, staring at Nicole through the glass.

'Ah, so nice of you to join us…' Nicole said to Adam and Mike, who merely sat down across from her.

'So, Nicole… what have you done this time? Child abuse? Endangerment? Parking fine?' Adam asked, looking down at her file. 'Murder? Wow, that's a big step up for little miss perfect, isn't it?'

'Wow, Bobby… you're being awfully quiet…' Nicole said, sitting back down.

'Yeah? Well, now I have something to say… Was being an evil skank getting too boring for Miss Wallace?' He said, pushing the photos over to her. The bodies were mangled beyond recognition. Nicole calmly pushed them back towards him, and smiled.

'Bobby, Bobby, Bobby… Do you really think that I'm capable of doing this?' She asked him, covering his hand with hers. He jerked it away, and glared at her.

'Yes… Nicole… I do…' He replied honestly. 'You're no longer that little girl with the troubled past, and you seem to forget that… You're a grown woman who has to be responsible for her own actions, and not make some poor innocent guy take the blame.' Nicole looked at him in disbelief.

'My, my… Alex HAS changed you…'

'Alex didn't change me… She made me realize who you really are.' Alex sighed, and put her hand up against the glass, letting Bobby know that she was there for him. Suddenly, she felt a sharp flash of pain shoot up her back, and she stumbled backwards.

'Oh god…' She whispered, gripping her stomach. Deakins, Marissa and Carolyn all looked over at her, worry filling their eyes. 'I'm okay, guys… promise…' She managed to choke out. God, did that hurt.

'Marissa, go get Alex a chair…' Deakins said, kneeling down in front of Alex, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Do you want me to get Bobby?'

'No!' Alex practically screamed. 'No… he needs to get this confession…' She whispered. Deakins sighed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead. Carolyn knelt down next to her, and held her hand.

'Need anything?' She asked, feeling a lump rising in her throat at the sight of her friend in pain. Alex shook her head, biting her lip. Marissa came racing back in, pushing a chair along the ground. Carolyn and Marissa lowered Alex into it gently, and pushed her along the floor so she could at least still watch the interrogation.

'I'll tell you who did it…' Nicole said, smiling wickedly. Bobby sighed. Alex let out another low moan of pain. Deakins wasn't liking this.

'Carolyn, call a bus…'

* * *

'Name and address, Nicole…' Mike said, pushing over a pen and paper. She smiled, wrote something down, and pushed it back over. Mike picked it up, and sighed. '"Fuck You"… oh so original…' Nicole smiled, and leant back in her chair.

'No more screwing around, Nicole… You wanna go back to Rikers? To be the little play toy again? I'm sure you love that…' Adam said, willing to give her one more chance. Nicole sighed, and picked up the pen and started to write a real name and address. Passing it back over to Adam, she rested her head on the table.

'Can I go now?' She asked, mumbling into her arms. Bobby sighed, and opened the door, the uniformed officers replacing her cuffs, and taking her back to the holding cells until transportation arrived.

'I need to go find Alex…' He muttered, and Adam and Mike nodded, picking up all the files. Bobby made his way to his desk, before being stopped by Deakins.

'Oh, hey captain… Where's Alex?' He asked, looking behind him as if Alex would suddenly pop up.

'Marissa and Carolyn are taking her downstairs to wait for the ambulance…' He replied, searching Bobby's face.

'Oh my god… what's wrong?' He asked, worry filling his eyes.

'She's having contractions.' And with that Bobby was tearing to the elevators. Within two minutes he was on the ground floor, and racing outside.

'ALEX!' He yelled, and sighed in relief as he saw his tiny wife being guided to the ambulance. Alex turned around, and he could see the pain in her face. He ran over to her, and she wrapped her tiny hand around his throat.

'Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been!' She managed to get out through gritted teeth.

'I… Interrogation… You knew that…' He choked out, prying her fingers away, and holding her hand. She sighed, tears flooding out of her eyes.

'I'm so sorry!' She screamed, gripping onto his hand tightly. He kissed her gently, and she gripped onto him, sobbing into his shoulder.

'Mrs. Goren… We have to go…' The medic said, gently pulling Alex with her. Alex gripped onto Bobby, refusing to let go.

'Are you the father?' She turned and asked Bobby, who simply nodded, stroking Alex's hair. The medic nodded, and guided the pair into the back of the bus. Alex lay down on the gurney, not once letting go of Bobby's hand.

'I'm so scared, Bobby…' She whispered through her tears. He bent over and kissed her gently on the lips, tasting her salty tears.

'It's okay, baby… So am I… but everything will be fine… I swear to god… I'm not gonna let anything happen to either of you.'

* * *

'Why the fuck is this taking so long?' Alex groaned, leaning back into her pillows after breathing through another contraction. Bobby handed her a cup of ice, and she popped a piece into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

'These things take time, angel…' He whispered in her ear, as he gently stroked her hair. She sighed, and snuggled into him.

'I wish it'd just hurry up, though…' She mumbled, and then rested her hand on her belly. 'Just like your daddy, eh? Likes to make mommy wait… Frustrate the shit outta me…' Bobby laughed, and Alex snuggled back into him.

'Do I annoy the shit out of you?' He asked, wrapping his arm around her, holding her left hand in his. Alex looked at him in disbelief.

'Sometimes, yes… But that's what makes me love you.' He scrunched up his face in thought, and she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. 'You look so cute when you're thinking.' He looked in her eyes, and she laughed gently, which comforted him.

* * *

'COME ON!' She screamed, twenty-seven hours later, and still nothing. Bobby had gone to get some fresh air, so Marissa, Olivia and Carolyn were sitting with her, smiling as their friend cursed her husband to hell.

'Oh he is so dead after this is over.' She yelled, anger and pain burning in her eyes.

'Alex, you're only saying that because you're in labour.' Olivia said, rocking her two-month old daughter in her arms. 'I was exactly like that when Gemma was born.' Alex smiled softly, and held her friends hand. 'Told Elliot to go fuck himself quite a few times, actually. Then I told him I wanted to get a divorce, then to leave the room and not to come back. Of course, I didn't mean a word of it and burst into tears, apologizing after she finally made an appearance.'

'I just wish he'd hurry up…' Alex whispered, then smiled, placing a hand on her belly. 'I guess mommy thinks you're a he… Shit, you better be like your daddy… I'd hate to have a miniature of my brothers running around…' She smiled as Bobby re-entered the room, and kissed her on the forehead.

'Did I miss anything?' He asked, excitement in his eyes. She sighed, and shook her head.

'All you missed was me condemning you to hell… And praying that our baby was like you… We don't want a mini-Eames running around…' Bobby smiled, and stroked her cheek.

'I'd love a mini-you running around.' He whispered. Alex felt another sharp pain rip through her, and she gripped onto Bobby's hand, and he coached her through the contraction. After a few moments, it was over, and she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes.

'These are the worst ones yet… Longer and closer together…'

'Almost there, baby…' Bobby mumbled into her hair. She let out a dry laugh, and slapped him playfully.

'Bullshit… they're still two hours apart… Little bastard's decided to go back in…' Bobby laughed, and kissed her hair.

'That's my Alex…'

* * *

'Mrs. Goren, you're eight centimeters… Almost there…' Alex sighed and rested her head on Bobby's chest. He gently stroked her hands, and she felt another contraction coming on.

'Fuck this…' She mumbled through gritted teeth once it was over. Bobby smiled, and she groaned. 'Seriously, Bobby… I thought I could handle this… it's been four days…' She whispered, and he kissed her gently.

'It's gonna be okay, Alex… I promised you that it would be, didn't I?' Alex groaned, and let the tears finally fall.

'What if I make a shitty mother?' She asked, looking up at him.

'You'll be the most amazing mother, honey… I know that…' He whispered into her ear, and he felt her smile. 'Do you think I'd make a good father?' He asked her, fear filling his voice.

'God yes… Already you're the most amazing father I've ever seen.' Bobby smiled, and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss, needing to feel the closeness of her husband.

* * *

'Okay, Alex…. We're at ten… Before the next contraction we're going to have to break your waters, and then you push on the contraction, okay?' Alex nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. She screamed out in pain as the doctor broke her waters, and Bobby felt a lump rising in his throat.

'Okay, Alex… ready?' She nodded timidly, and pushed as hard as she could, crying in pain.

'Bobby, I'm so fucking scared…' She said quietly, gripping onto his hand. She saw blood trickling from underneath her fingers, and he smiled gently at her.

'It's okay, Ally… It'll be fine… you're doing great…' She felt another wave of pain, and pushed, this time feeling her baby's head.

'Okay, we can see the head, Alex… You have to keep pushing, okay?' She nodded, beads of sweat trickling down her face. Bobby gently wiped them away with a wet cloth, and she forced a smile, tears still running down her face.

'God, it hurts so bad…' She whispered, pushing again.

'Good girl, Alex… We've got the head...' She screamed as she pushed again, this time her screams were punctuated with a loud crack. She looked over at Bobby, and released his hand, to reveal blood pouring out of a wound.

'Shit…' He muttered, wrapping a towel around it. 'It's alright, honey… Just focus on getting our baby out, okay?' She nodded, and pushed again.

Fifteen minutes later, she was almost there, and by now she was hysterical, trying to talk Bobby out of making her push.

'Please… don't make me do it… I can't do it…' She whispered in pain, eyes red from crying.

'Yes, you can!' He encouraged her, being careful around his hand, which the doctors had put a cast on, declaring that she had snapped three bones. She shook her head, hair drenched in sweat.

'No, I fucking well can't!' She screamed.

'Come on, Alex… one really big push and that's it…' Bobby said, kissing her gently. She bit down on her lip, and gripped onto his hand as she gave that one final heave. She screamed, and fell back into her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. She smiled as she heard the strangled cries of her baby. Bobby's eyes filled with awe, and she stroked his hand.

'You did it, baby girl… Oh god I am so fucking proud of you…' He whispered into her hair, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

'Congratulations, you two… You have a beautiful baby boy…' Alex cried even harder, as the doctor handed her a tiny red screaming bundle.

'Hey, baby…' She whispered through her tears, reaching out and taking her son, stroking his cheek gently. She looked up at Bobby, who looked like he was about to cry. 'C'mere…' She said, holding out her hand. He held onto it, and sat down on the bed next to his tiny wife, and his even tinier son.

'Hey…' He managed to choke out. Alex smiled, and guided his face over to hers, kissing him deeply.

'You wanna hold him?' She asked, smiling. He nodded shyly, tears shining in his deep brown eyes. She handed him his son, and he started to cry.

'Hi there… You have no idea how glad we both are to see you…' He whispered, tears running down his cheeks. He looked over at Alex, who was leaning back in her pillows, smiling at her two boys, thinking about how perfect her life was…

* * *

A/N: Hehehe… hope you all liked that… and they have a baby-Bobby! Yay! Find out his name next chapter! 


	9. The Baby

A/N: Thanks all for your reviews! OH MAH GORD! Saw the first ep of season 5 last night… completely kicked ass! I asked my friend if she saw it, and she goes 'GODDAMMIT! I KNEW I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!'… so very funny… anyway, here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I only own what is mine… such as my sexy hand movements:) (lol hillz… CUPID AND CO!) Don't own the lyrics… Liz Phair does…

Dedications: To Secret Phoenix679:) Thanks for all your help;) And yeah, it's old news that I'm evil… BWAH! Also to all my gorgeous reviewers… And to Soph, 'cause she missed 'Grow'…

* * *

Chapter 9: "The Baby"

* * *

'Hey, Alex…' Carolyn said quietly as she entered the hospital room, placing a bunch of flowers and a cup of coffee on the bedside table. Alex grinned, and pulled her into a hug. 'How're you feeling?'

'Shitty… but great all the same.' She said, sitting up slightly. 'I feel so empty, though…' She whispered. Carolyn smiled, and sat down, pulling out a yellow envelope. Alex stared at it, and Carolyn smiled.

'A little something from the guys…' She said, handing Alex the envelope. She opened it, and smiled, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she pulled out the card. Opening it, all of her friends had signed it, making her smile.

'Awww, thank you…' She said, smiling.

'So… where's Bobby?' Carolyn asked, picking at her nails. Alex smiled, and ran a hand through her hair.

'In the nursery with the baby.'

'Has "the baby" got a name yet?' Carolyn asked, now switching to twirling her hair around a finger.

'No, not yet… Still deciding…' Alex replied, yawning. Just as if on queue, Bobby walked in, holding a tiny blue bundle in his arms. Carolyn turned around and smiled.

'So… I have a kind-of nephew, then?' Bobby smiled and nodded, handing his son to his mother.

'Aww… you hungry, my baby?' She asked, as he sucked furiously on her pinky finger, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bobby handed her the bottle, and she sighed, placing it into his mouth.

'Hey guys, I gotta run… I only ducked in here to drop the card and flowers off… The coffee was a bonus… See you later…' Carolyn said, waving as she left the room. Bobby sat down next to his wife, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'You okay?' He asked her, letting her lean into him.

'I will be…' She mumbled, gently rocking her baby boy. 'It… it just broke my heart… you know?' Bobby knew exactly what she was talking about, and kissed her temple. The first time she tried to nurse their son, he refused to take, which drove Alex into a complete breakdown.

'Hey, we should name this little guy…' Bobby suggested, trying to keep his wife's mind off things. She smiled weakly, and held her son close to her.

'I've got one… Do you mind?' She asked, looking in his eyes. He smiled, and kissed her, shaking his head. 'Okay… but don't hate me…'

'Why would I hate you?' He asked, stroking her hair.

'I don't know… I'm paranoid okay? Anyway… I was thinking we could name him…' She paused, swallowing. 'Aaron Robert Goren… Robert after his amazing father… And Aaron, 'cause I said so…' Bobby smiled, and kissed Alex, pulling her into his arms.

'I love it…' He whispered, and she smiled. 'Hey, Aaron…' He whispered, relieving his wife of their son, who was now swatting the air with his tiny fists. Bobby touched one of them, and Aaron immediately grabbed hold, now swinging Bobby's finger around. He smiled, and looked at Alex, who had fallen asleep.

'C'mon, buddy… Let's leave mommy alone…' He whispered, kissing Alex on the forehead.

* * *

Alex woke up to see he husband fast asleep in the chair next to her bed, holding their son, who was also out cold. She smiled at the sight, and placed a hand on Bobby's arm, to which he jolted awake to.

'Hey…' He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Aaron stirred, and let out a tiny whimper. Alex sighed, and reached out for him. Bobby handed his baby boy over to her, and she smiled gently.

'Hey, gorgeous… Now what's wrong with you?' She asked, gently cooing to her son. Aaron balled up his tiny fists, and let out a scream. Alex sighed, and Bobby laughed.

'Definitely got his mommy's lungs…' Alex shot him a look that said 'you are so fucking dead.' She looked back down at her son, who had given up, and was now gently gurgling in her arms. He definitely had his fathers nose, and he had black curly hair. She had no doubt that he'd have Bobby's eyes as well.

'Hey, sweetie, I'm just gonna go home and have a shower… Do you want anything?' He asked her, stroking her hair.

'Um… could you bring my pj's?' She asked, smiling sweetly. He kissed her hair, and then kissed his son's forehead.

'Of course… I'll be back in half an hour…' And he walked out of the room. Alex sighed, and gently rocked her baby boy.

'It's just you and me, angel…' She whispered. 'Hey, how bout mommy sings you a song?' He gurgled, and she smiled. 'Mkay then…' She took a deep breath, and gently started to sing.

* * *

'_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be _

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you'

* * *

Aaron gurgled again, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

'That's the song that made me realize that I loved your daddy… The one that was at me for months… until finally we figured out that we were made for each other… And now we're a family… We've got you, angel… And we couldn't be happier.' She whispered, holding her son close. 'I love you so much, baby boy…'

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! AND HE HAS A NAME! HOLY CRAP! LOL! 


	10. No, It's Not

A/N: thanks for all of your reviews! Oh I'm so proud… SILVERCHAIR! Oh… AND GRINNERS! YAY! Now… to talk rentals into letting me go…. Hm……….

Disclaimer: Don't own it… only own what you don't recognize…

Dedications: To Linzi my sexy twin :D and to hillz… 'DROWNING IN BLOOD!'

* * *

Chapter 10: No, It's Not

* * *

Bobby carefully lifted Aaron out of the capsule, and carried him gently inside the house. He smiled as he saw Alex standing in the kitchen, back to him.

'Hey, gorgeous…' He said, kissing the back of her head. She turned around, and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He balanced Aaron in one arm, and pulled Alex close to him with the other, whispering sweet nothings into her forehead.

'What if I can't handle this, Bobby?' She sobbed, clutching onto him.

'Ally, I know you, and you can do this…' He said, rubbing her back. Aaron started to whimper, and she pulled away, looking at her baby boy.

'Hey, Aaron…' She choked out through her tears, taking him into her arms. She gave Bobby a brave smiled, and walked into the lounge room, rocking Aaron gently.

'You gonna be okay?' Bobby asked her, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

'I'll be okay…' She whispered. He smiled, and grabbed the car keys, and went to get the rest of the bags out of the car.

'How 'bout you and me go lie down in the bedroom, huh?' She whispered, walking slowly into her and Bobby's room, which had a porta-cot set up. She lay Aaron down gently, then lay next to him, kissing his forehead. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, her baby sleeping soundly next to her.

* * *

She opened her eyes, and gasped in panic. Aaron was gone. She tore out of bed, and into the kitchen, where she could hear noises. She frantically unlocked the drawer, pulling out her gun, and jumped into the kitchen, scaring the shit out of her husband.

'Alex!' He said, almost dropping their son, who was gurgling happily in his fathers arm. Alex sighed, and put her gun on the bench.

'Sorry… panicked…' She whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. Bobby sighed, and placed Aaron in his pram, walking over to his tiny wife, whose body was now wracked with sobs.

'Hey… it's alright…' He whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her body.

'No it's fucking not!' She screamed, forcing Aaron to start crying, which in turn caused her to cry. Bobby picked Aaron up, and while still keeping a tight hold on Alex, guided her into the lounge room, sitting down on the couch.

'Honey, I'm not gonna pretend to know how you feel, but I know you must feel like shit… And I'm here to make you feel better. Okay?' Alex sniffed, and nodded, as Aaron sucked gently on her knuckle.

'I'm so sorry I scared you, baby…' She whispered to him, and Bobby pulled her closer. She looked up at him, and smiled gently. 'I'm really sorry for what happened back there…' He kissed her gently on the nose, and grinned.

'It's okay, angel… as long as you and Aaron are okay, my life is perfect…' She leant in and kissed him on the lips, and he deepened it. She moaned into his mouth, and she wrapped her free arm around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. Pulling back reluctantly, she felt tears stinging her eyes.

'I need you…' She whispered, and then looked down at Aaron, who was fast asleep.

'I need you too, angel…' He mumbled back, playing with her hair. 'Hey, you wanna take Aaron while I go do something… It's a surprise, so I can't tell you…' He added as she opened her mouth in protest. She nodded, and took her son in her arms. He snuggled into her chest, and she smiled gently, stroking his dark, curly mop of hair. Bobby smiled at the sight of his wife and son, and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

'Okay, open your eyes…' Bobby said, holding Alex's hand. He had just put Aaron to bed, and had the baby monitor sitting on the table, in case he woke up. Alex opened her eyes, and gasped.

'Oh, Bobby… you didn't have to do this…' She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, and ran a hand through his hair.

'Yeah, well you deserve it, Alex…' She turned back and looked at the table, which was completely set up, candles, champagne… everything… She sat down, and Bobby kissed the top of her head.

'Thank you for this…' She said, stroking his cheek.

* * *

Later that night, they were lying down on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, television on quietly.

'Alex?' Bobby whispered, twirling her hair around his fingers. She yawned, and shifted her head to look at him.

'Mhmm.?' She mumbled, holding his hand.

'You wanna go to bed?' She nodded, yawning again. He picked her up, and carried her into their bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Within seconds, she was fast asleep, and he smiled, kissing his wife gently, and laying down next to her.

* * *

Alex awoke to her son's urgent cries two hours later, and she groaned, getting up. She walked over to the cot, and picked him up, then walked out to the kitchen, careful not to wake Bobby. If this was going to work, one of them needed to be at least half awake, and not a complete zombie.

'C'mon baby… calm down… Mommy's going as fast as she can…' She whispered, yawning as she took the bottle out of the microwave. She gently placed it in his mouth, and waited a moment as he decided whether or not he was going to cry again. Eventually, he started to drink, and she walked into the lounge room, and sat down on the couch, flicking on the television.

'Infomercial… Infomercial… Goddammit, why can't anything good be on?' She sighed, flicking from station to station. She smiled gently as she looked down at Aaron, who had his eyes flickering around underneath his eyelids, and his fists swatting tiredly at the air. She took the now empty bottle off him, and rubbed his back gently.

'How 'bout we go back to bed, huh?' She mumbled into his hair, and he yawned. She lay him down in between herself and Bobby, yawning herself. 'Night, my angels…' She whispered, kissing Aaron on the forehead, then Bobby on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that chapter was A LOT shorter than the last one, but hey, last time she was having a baby… Review! 


	11. Letters And Love

A/N: Thanks guys for all your reviews! Guess what? Okay I've got nothing… but hey!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't ask again…

* * *

Chapter 11: Letters And Love

* * *

Aaron: One month old…

* * *

It was shockingly quiet in the Goren household when Bobby Goren woke up one Saturday morning. He rubbed at his eyes, and walked into the bathroom, to find a note stuck to the mirror. 

'Gone shopping. Taken Aaron with me, be back soon. Love you! Alex. XO' He smiled, and took the note down, placing it on the bench. Walking out into the kitchen, he found another note, this time pinned to the coffee machine.

'Sorry, baby… Out of coffee… I'll get some while I'm out.' He groaned, and walked to the fridge, hoping to at least find the milk. Another note.

'Oh, out of milk as well… Don't worry… If you've woken up at what time I expected you to, I'll be back in about half an hour…' He looked at the clock, sighing when he saw that he had slept until 11. He decided to clean up the house before Alex got home, otherwise she'd probably do it. Within fifteen minutes he was done, and then he flung himself down onto the couch. Ten minutes later, he heard Alex's car pull up, and he smiled, walking outside to find his tiny wife practically leaping out of the Suburban.

'Hey!' She said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and gently lifted a very happy Aaron out of the capsule.

'You want me to take anything inside?' He asked her, kissing her lips gently. She smiled, and placed her hand gently on the top of Aaron's head, kissing it softly.

'For starters, you could take bubba-boy here inside.' She said, using her nickname for their son. He smiled, and nodded, taking a now yelling Aaron inside.

'Now, mister… why are we yelling?' He asked, smiling as his son blew bubbles with his mouth. Aaron gurgled happily, reaching up and swatting the air.

'Honey, would you mind unpacking all this?' Alex asked, placing a few bags on the table. He picked Aaron up, and stood up, walking over to the table. By the time he had finished unpacking, Alex had taken Aaron, and the pair were now sitting on the floor, Aaron playing happily in his rocker. Bobby walked over to them, and sat down next to Alex, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, smiling.

'I love you…' She whispered, smiling as Aaron started throwing his soft toys around.

'I love you too… And I have a surprise… You know how I was late home from work last night?' She nodded, twirling her hair around her index finger. 'Well… I was picking up something for you…' He reached under the couch, and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her. She opened it, and smiled.

'Is this what I think it is?' She asked, looking up at him. He smiled, and kissed her deeply.

'Yeah… honeymoon tickets… As well as wedding night and family vacation tickets…' She laughed, and kissed him again.

'You are such a sweetheart… You know that, right?' She said, snuggling back into his chest. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

'I didn't know that you actually got IN the bath with him…' Bobby said, walking into the bathroom to find his wife and son sitting in the bath, Aaron splashing around happily. Alex looked up at Bobby, and smiled. 

'Of course I actually got in with him… What, did you think I just left him here?' She said, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He laughed, and knelt down, kissing her gently. 'Hey bubba-boy, you ready to get out?' She said, brushing Aaron's dark curly hair away from his face. He gurgled in reply, and she smiled, and looked up at Bobby. 'Hon, can you take him?' Bobby grabbed a towel, and picked up his son, who started crying as soon as he left the water. Alex smiled, and relaxed into the water, turning the taps back on, filling up the bath a bit more.

'I'll get him ready for bed, okay?' He said, kissing her forehead, her eyes closed.

'Mmhmm… I'll be out soon…' She mumbled, sliding deeper into the water.

'Take your time…' He said, taking a now calmer Aaron into the bedroom. Thirty minutes later, Aaron was fast asleep in Bobby's arms, gently sucking on his pacifier, which looked way too huge for him.

'How is he?' Alex asked, making Bobby jump slightly as she walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her.

'Fast asleep…' Bobby whispered, smiling at the sight of his wife. She walked over to him, and sat down on the bed next to him.

'Keep dreaming…' She said, toweling her hair dry. He laughed, and kissed the tip of her nose.

'Oh I will…' She laughed, and stood up, walking over to the drawer, and pulling out her pajamas. 'You want me to leave?' He asked, standing up.

'Nah… just put Aaron in his cot.' She said, smiling. He put Aaron down, kissing his forehead gently. She walked over to him, and kissed him hungrily. 'I need you…' She moaned into his mouth.

'I need you too…' He whispered back, trailing kisses down her neck. He pushed her gently back onto the bed, and she grinned.

'Just warning you… I haven't been able to get rid of the baby weight yet…' She whispered. He smiled, and kissed her again.

'I think you look beautiful…' The pair laughed, and she kissed him again, running her hands over his back.

'I love you…' They whispered at the same time.

* * *

Alex sighed happily, placing a gentle kiss on Bobby's chest. 

'I forgot how amazing you were…' She whispered, smiling. He laughed, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

'Ditto to you…' He said, rubbing her back gently. The pair both looked over at their son, who had just started to whimper softly. Alex sighed, and looked at the time.

'Crap… damn the three-hour break between eating…' She said, pulling on one of Bobby's shirts. He stood up, and pulled on his boxers, walking over to her.

'You look so damn cute after sex…' He whispered, and she smiled, picking up Aaron, who was now bawling.

'You too…' She said, walking into the kitchen, rocking Aaron gently, and humming to him. 'Can you put a bottle on?' She asked, and he smiled, placing one in the microwave.

'Uh… Alex?' Bobby said, looking at his tiny wife, who was now walking back and forth, singing to their son who was screaming. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

'Hon, he won't stop crying…' She whispered, and he handed her the bottle, after he tested the heat on his wrist. She placed the bottle in Aaron's mouth, and he refused it, screaming louder. She started to sob, and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, face turning from frustration to fear.

'He's burning up…' She whispered through her tears, and she looked up at Bobby, who was trying to calm her down.

'It's okay, honey… You go get changed, and I'll get him in the car, okay?' She nodded, and reluctantly handed her son over to his father. She tore into the bedroom, and came back out literally thirty seconds later, jeans on underneath the huge shirt she was already wearing. She handed Bobby a pair of jeans and a shirt, and grabbed the car keys. She took Aaron, and ran out to the car, putting him into his capsule. Bobby followed her, and sat in the drivers seat, Alex too upset to drive.

'It'll be fine, sweetie…' He said, stroking her cheek, and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

'Mr. and Mrs. Goren?' The doctor called, and Bobby had to practically carry Alex into the ward where their son was. She started to sob when she saw her baby boy hooked up to a tonne of different machines, and Bobby clutched onto her, keeping himself calm for her and her only. 

'Is he okay?' He ventured, feeling Alex's grip on him tighten. The doctor smiled reassuringly, and Alex felt her sobs subduing.

'He's fine… We're just a bit worried about his fever, that's all… So we'll keep him here another twenty-four hours, just until it goes down. Then you can take him home…' Alex sighed in relief, and Bobby kissed the top of her head. 'You can stay with him…' And the doctor left at that. Alex sat down in a chair next to the tiny cot, stroking her sons hair.

'Don't you ever scare Mommy and Daddy like that again, you hear me?' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bobby sat down next to her, and squeezed her hand gently.

'He's fine, angel…' He whispered, and she smiled weakly.

'I know…' She mumbled, stroking his hand with her thumb. She looked up at him, and saw the unshed tears shining in his dark brown eyes. 'Honey, it's okay to cry…' She said, wiping her own tears away.

'I'm staying strong for you, Ally…' He whispered, letting the tears finally fall. She sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

'I don't need you to stay strong for me… I need you to be there when I need you…'

'And I am, baby… I always will be…'

* * *

A/N: Review! Oh, I'm evil putting them through that… but it's for the better, I promise… 


	12. Losing Her Grip

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews again! Here's chapter 12:D

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

Dedication: To my CI hating cousin… Emmz… hehehe cop-porn! (honestly, don't ask…)

* * *

Chapter 12: Losing Her Grip

* * *

Aaron: 4 months old.

* * *

Alex paced up and down the hallway, Aaron sobbing in her arms. She sighed, and pressed a soft kiss to the mop of black curls atop his head.

'C'mon baby… Please calm down…' She whispered, tears in her eyes. She heard the front door open quietly, and then close again. Aaron let out a heart-breaking sob, and started crying, causing Alex to start crying. Bobby heard his wife and son's sobs, and he rushed into the lounge room, to see the pair of them now sitting on the floor, Alex in hysterics.

'Ally?' Bobby whispered, and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him, and it broke his heart to see the pain filling her big hazel eyes.

'He won't stop crying…' She choked out through her tears. Bobby felt tears stinging at his own eyes, and kissed his tiny wife's forehead.

'Give him to me… You go calm yourself down, alright?' He mumbled into her hair, and she nodded, handing her hysterical son to his father. She stood up, and pressed a kiss to Bobby's forehead, then to Aaron's. She bit her lip, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

'Hey, buddy… What's with all the tears?' Bobby whispered to Aaron, who immediately looked up at him with his big brown eyes, which were filled with tears. Bobby sighed, and held his son to him, rocking him gently. He heard the bath running, and he smiled weakly, listening to his son's now steady breathing. 'How 'bout we put you to bed, and then I'll go and calm Mommy down, okay?' Aaron looked up at him, tear stains on his tiny cheeks. He yawned, and snuggled back into Bobby's chest, and within minutes, he was fast asleep. Bobby stood up carefully, and walked into the bedroom, placing his son into the portable cot. He sighed, and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door, and knocked gently.

'Alex, honey… Can I come in?' He asked, and he heard her moving around in the water.

'Yeah…' She said almost silently. He opened to door to find Alex sitting in the bath, tears rolling down her face. He walked over to her, and knelt down on the cold floor, taking a hold of her trembling hand.

'It's alright, sweetie… He's asleep…' He whispered, running a hand gently through her hair. She sobbed, and buried her face into her knees.

'I… I could…. Couldn't stop… his crying…' She whispered, not once looking up at Bobby. 'I'm a terrible mother… I couldn't even stop my own baby crying…' He sighed, and placed a finger under her chin, guiding her face until she was looking at him.

'You are not a terrible mother… You are the most amazing mother I have ever seen, angel… Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, okay?' He said, kissing her gently on the lips, tasting her salty tears.

'I… I'm not a horrible mother then?' She asked, hazel eyes now red from crying.

'No, you're not a horrible mother… You are the absolute furthest thing from being horrible… Aaron adores you, okay?' He replied, biting his lip as she started to cry again.

'I know that, Bobby… But I couldn't control his tears… He wouldn't stop, and I felt so… So helpless… So pathetic…' Bobby stood up, and grabbed a towel off of the bench, folding it over his arm.

'C'mon, baby girl… Let's get you out of here…' She stood up, and he wrapped the towel around her. He helped her out, and she wrapped her arms around his chest, tears still rolling down her face, mixing with the tiny droplets of water from her hair. He pulled the plug, and led her into the bedroom. He pulled out a pair of her sweatpants, and one of his shirts, handing them to her.

'Thanks…' She mumbled, and went about getting changed. When she was finished, she walked over to the portable cot, and gently ran her fingers along her son's sleeping face.

'You hungry?' Bobby whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist, to which she snuggled into his body, and nodded softly. He lead her into the lounge room, and sat her down on the couch, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a loaf of bread, and set about making her something to eat.

'Here you go…' He said, as he handed her the sandwich. She smiled weakly, and pulled him down to sit next to her on the couch. 'How you feeling?'

'Shitty…' She said, picking at her food.

'At least you're honest…' He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. She took a small bite, and leant into Bobby, resting her head on his shoulder.

'How 'bout you? How you feeling?' She whispered, holding onto his huge hands with her tiny ones. He smiled softly, and pulled her closer.

'As long as I have my beautiful wife, and my gorgeous son, I'll be fine…' He said, stroking her forearm as she yawned, and pulled her legs up underneath her.

'Ha, you're way too sweet for your own good… Someone's gonna take advantage of that one day…' She said, stretching and then snuggling back into him.

'I think you already have, Alex…' She snorted, and closed her eyes gently.

'Love you, Bobby…' She mumbled, before sleep completely took over.

'Love you too, Alex…' He whispered into her hair, and eventually fell asleep himself.

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning feeling ten times better than she had the previous night. She sat up on the couch and stretched, smiling as she could hear Bobby and Aaron in the kitchen.

'Morning, sleepyhead…' Bobby smiled, kissing her bed-hair. Alex wrapped her arms around both her husband and son, laughing softly as Aaron tugged gently at her hair. She took him into her arms, and walked around the room, gently rocking him.

'I'm so sorry, baby…' She whispered into his curls, and Aaron started whimpering, deciding that he was hungry. Bobby handed her a plastic bowl and spoon containing what looked like vanilla custard. She sat Aaron in his highchair, and then proceeded to feed him, failing miserably.

'Hey, Ally? I was thinking that today… maybe we could go visit Mom?' Bobby said, putting the dishes away. 'It's just… we haven't been in a while and…'

'Bobby… You don't have to do the whole explaining why we should go… Have I ever objected?' She said, cutting him off. He smiled, and shook his head.

'No, you haven't…' He said, walking over to her.

'And I'm not about to start now… I'm gonna go get dressed. I don't think you want to see me in Mommy clothes all day.' She said, smiling. Bobby laughed and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, grinning as she did so.

'I love you in your Mommy clothes…' He whispered, and she smiled, kissing him gently. The pair pulled apart when Aaron started crying from lack of attention. Alex grinned as Bobby put her down, and she picked her son up, and kissed his forehead.

'Hey you…' She said, and Aaron screamed happily, hitting the palm of his hand against her face. 'How 'bout we get you cleaned up and changed, and we'll go visit Grandma?' He answered with another scream of joy, and she smiled. Handing him to Bobby, she kissed the both of them gently and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

'Let's get you ready…' Bobby said, carrying his son into the nursery, and placing him on the changing table. Ten minutes and twenty-nine attempts later, Aaron was finally dressed, and Bobby smiled triumphantly. 'Your Mommy can't say I don't know how to change you now, can she?' As if on queue, Alex walked in, and wrapped her arms around Bobby, kissing his back gently.

'I never said that you couldn't change him… I just said that you were pathetic at it… There's a difference…' She said, grinning. Bobby looked at his wife in pure awe. She had swept her long blonde locks up into a messy ponytail, stray bits of hair falling in her eyes. Blue jeans and a baby pink top hugged her curves, and she attempted to add some height to herself by putting on a pair of black heels. He kissed the top of her head, and smiled, as he felt her sighing.

'So, you ready?' She asked, placing her hands in the back pockets of his jeans, and resting her head on his chest. He picked up Aaron, and reluctantly let go of her.

'Yeah… Let's go…' She picked up the car keys, and the three of them left the house.

* * *

'Hi, Mom…' Bobby said, walking into the room and greeting his mother. Frances Goren stood up and pulled her youngest son into a hug.

'Hello, Robert…' She said, and smiled as she saw Alex walk in, Aaron balanced on her left hip, and holding a baby bag on her right shoulder. Alex placed the bag on the floor, and smiled, walking over to her mother-in-law, who was the closest thing she ever had to a real mother.

'Hey, Mom… You look great.' She said, smiling as Aaron started to tug at the collar of her shirt. 'Stop it, you.' She swatted his hands away gently, and he screamed in anger. 'Hey hey hey… stop it…' She said, letting him resume his tugging.

'Hello, Alexandra… You look great as well. And how is my favourite little boy?' Frances asked, as Alex handed her baby over to his grandmother. Bobby smiled, and kissed Alex's cheek gently.

'Alex's right, Mom… You look really good.' Bobby said, still smiling.

'I haven't had a bad day in a while…' She said, smiling as Aaron played with her hair. Alex smiled, and took out one of Aaron's toys, handing it to him. He took it, then threw it across the room. Alex sighed, and sat down next to Bobby, taking hold of his hand.

* * *

'Alex…' Bobby said, banging on the bathroom door. 'You okay, honey?' She was sitting on the floor, focusing on not throwing up again.

'Yeah…' She squeaked, heaving again. She sat up, and wiped at her mouth, tears in her eyes. 'Could you please come in?' She said, biting her lip. The door swung open, and Bobby came in, holding a bottle of water and a damp facecloth. She sighed, and leant into him, taking a long sip of the water.

'You know what's wrong with you, don't you?' He said, rubbing her back gently. She closed her eyes, and nodded.

'Yeah… I do know what's wrong…' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bobby looked at her, and managed to piece it all together.

'You're pregnant, aren't you?' He said, turning her to look at him. She smiled weakly, and nodded.

'Yep… Oh god, Bobby… how could this happen?' She said, burying her face in her hands.

'It's called sex, Alex… Thought you would've known that by now…' He said, and she laughed dryly.

'I know how it got there, Bobby… I just wanna know why… I'm not ready for another baby… If we have another child, we'll miss all the important moments in Aaron's life, because we'll be too focused on the baby. And I know what that feels like, and I don't want my little guy going through that…' She whispered, snuggling into his body.

'So… you want an abortion, then?' He said slowly, and she looked up at him, anger burning in her eyes.

'Hell no! I wouldn't even consider that… No, we'll just have to deal with it as best we can…' She said shakily… That's when Alexandra Goren became a slave to her emotions. She broke down completely, and Bobby was completely helpless. The best he could do was to rub her back gently, and rock her soothingly.

'It'll be okay, sweetheart… We'll figure this out…' He whispered into her hair, feeling tears stinging at his own eyes.

* * *

A/N: OH GOD I AM EVIL! Anyway… review ya'll! Love yaz mwamwamwa! XoXoXo 


	13. Heartbreak

A/N: Hey! Hope you all liked my twist! Anyway, this chapter jumps forward quite a bit, but trust me, it's for the better.

Disclaimer: Don't own them… sad….

Dedication: To Sophie… PARTY! LMAO! And to Hillary: Would never leave you with Jonno and Josh!

* * *

Chapter 13: Heartbreak

* * *

Aaron: 11 months old

* * *

Pregnancy: 7 months

* * *

Alex picked up her crying son, and rocked him gently, careful to avoid her expanding stomach.

'Mommy!' He screamed, gripping onto her. She pulled him closer to her, and he buried his face in her shoulder, tears streaming down his face. She sat him down on the bench, and looked at the scrape on his knee. Sighing, she kissed it gently, and took a band-aid out of the first-aid kit. She carefully put some antiseptic cream on the graze, and then put the bandage over the top.

'All better…' She said, picking him back up. He sniffed, and cuddled back into her. She sighed, and picked up the phone, dialing an all to familiar number.

'Goren.'

'Hey, babe… Any idea on what time you're coming home yet?' She asked her husband, who had been working non-stop for the past 72 hours. She heard him sigh, and shuffle a few papers.

'Uh… Not yet… I'm really sorry about this, sweetie… But if you and Aaron want to come in later, I'm sure Deakins will have no objection to that.' She smiled, and Aaron grinned as he heard his fathers voice.

'Daddy!' He squealed excitedly, clapping his hands. Alex sighed, and handed him the phone.

'Hey buddy. You gonna come see Daddy at work later?' Bobby asked his son as he took a long sip of coffee. He heard Alex putting dishes away, and he silently wondered when she was going to give herself a break. Aaron replied with a random assortment of excited noises, and Alex took the phone back.

'We'll be there in ten minutes… Love you…'

'Love you too…' He closed his phone, and leant back in his chair, sighing.

'Trouble in paradise?' Adam Walters asked, walking past. Bobby sat up, and grinned.

'Nope, everything's perfect… Except this stupid case…' He replied, picking up a sheet of paper, and started to read it.

'Bobby, can I see you in my office?' Jimmy Deakins called out from his desk, and Bobby groaned. He stood up and walked in, only to find his mothers doctor standing there.

'Oh god, what's happened?' He immediately said, seeing the grave look on both of their faces.

'Bobby, I'm afraid your Mom… She passed away…' Bobby swallowed hard, trying to fight the lump rising in his throat.

'She… she's dead?' He choked out, sitting down.

'I'm so sorry… But it was peaceful, I promise you that…' Dr Shimo said quietly, handing Bobby a small envelope. 'She asked me to give this to you…' He took it, and the doctor left silently, leaving Bobby and Deakins in pure silence.

'I'm so sorry, Bobby… Take as much time off as you need.' Deakins said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bobby looked up, tears in his eyes.

'It's over… It's all over…' He whispered. Deakins sighed, and he saw Alex standing at the door, Aaron balanced on her stomach. He walked over to her, and whispered the bad news into her ear. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him in disbelief.

'It's true…' He mumbled, and walked out, leaving the family alone. Alex walked over to her husband, and pulled him gently into her arms.

'Hey…' She whispered, as sobs wracked through his body. She rubbed his back gently, and kissed the top of his head. 'It'll be okay, honey…' She mumbled into his hair.

'I know… But… We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…' He whispered into her chest. Looking up at her, he broke her heart completely. She had never seen him so upset, and it hurt her so much.

'It'll be okay… You know how much she loved you…' Alex whispered, and Aaron clambered down off of her, and into his fathers arms, snuggling into him. Bobby pulled his wife into his arms, and held her and his son tightly, not once even considering letting go. Alex winced as she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her stomach, but thought nothing of it. Although, she was praying that the baby would move soon, as she was getting worried.

'How 'bout we get you home?' She whispered finally, kissing him gently. He nodded slowly, and stood up, Aaron fast asleep in his arms. He looked at his wife nervously, sensing that something was wrong.

'You okay?' He asked her shakily, helping her into the car. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

'I'm fine, honey…' Somehow, he knew she was lying.

* * *

'Bobby… can you please drive me to the hospital?' Alex whispered into her husbands chest later that night. He looked down at her, worry filling his eyes.

'What's wrong?' He asked her, sitting up. He saw the fear in her hazel eyes, and he immediately knew. 'You still haven't felt it move, have you?' He whispered, and she nodded, tears filling her eyes. 'Shit… c'mon then…' Within minutes, the pair, along with a now very grouchy Aaron, were at the hospital, Alex lying down on an examination table, Bobby holding her hand nervously. The doctor came in, and smiled weakly at the pair.

'Mrs. Goren, we're going to do a quick ultrasound, just to check out what's going on before we can do anything, okay?' Alex nodded, biting her lip. She winced as the cold gel made contact with her bare skin, and her eyes darted to the screen. Almost automatically, the doctor frowned, furrowing her brow. 'This isn't good…' She mumbled, and pressed the call button. Dr. Clarke, Alex's OBGYN ran in, and stared at the screen in disbelief.

'Oh god no…' She whispered, taking the ultrasound wand, and moving it around, searching frantically. Alex felt a lump rising in her throat, having no idea what the hell was happening. 'Uh, Alex… how long did you say since it's moved?'

'Two days…' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Dr. Clarke sighed, and turned off the machine.

'Alex, Bobby… I couldn't find a heartbeat…' Alex felt a sob escape her mouth, and Bobby just stared at the screen, not believing what he was hearing.

'No…' He whispered, as his wife sobbed into his arms. He looked down at Alex, who was trying desperately to deny it.

'No, my baby isn't dead… My baby is alive… You're lying…' She said frantically, clinging onto Bobby. He kissed her temple gently, and ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm so sorry… Alex, we'll have to perform a caesarian… Bobby, you can stay with her, but you'll have to call someone to stay with Aaron.' He nodded slowly, and pulled out his phone, dialing whatever number came to mind.

'Hello?' Angie Deakins answered, yawning. Goddammit, who rings at two in the morning?

'Hey, Ange… Uh… would you and Jimmy mind coming down to the hospital to keep an eye on Aaron?' Angie's eyes widened in panic, and she turned on the light, and shook her husband awake.

'No, not at all… We'll be there in five minutes…' She said, and hung up. 'Jimmy, get up…'

'Too early…Jesus, Ange… It's two in the morning…' She glared at him, and he knew it was serious. 'That was Bobby, wasn't it?' She nodded, and he sat up. 'What happened?'

'No idea… He just needs us down at the hospital to keep an eye on Aaron.' She replied, and he was out of bed, racing to get changed.

* * *

Alex lay curled up in a ball, too depressed to even cry. Bobby walked in, after putting his son to bed, and lay down next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

'Hey… It's not your fault…' He whispered into her hair, and he heard her mumble something. She stayed completely still, not even responding to his soft reassuring words. Eventually, he gave up and left her alone. 'I love you, baby girl, okay?' Once she knew he was gone, she broke down in tears, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Awwww…. I'm evil… but it gets better I promise… Review! 


	14. Walks and Talks

A/N: Hey guys… okay, I get it… you're all mad… but I promise you all I'll make it up to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Dedication: To all of my sexies! Amzy, you're my gorgeous twin and I love ya!

* * *

Chapter 14: Walks And Talks

* * *

Aaron: 1 Year

* * *

'Hey you…' Alex grinned bravely, and walked into her son's bedroom, to find him standing up in his cot, bouncing around excitedly. She picked him up, and he grinned at her, causing her to actually smile. For the first time since the baby had died, she had a real smile on her face. Walking out into the lounge room, she slipped on her shoes, and picked up the car keys.

'Alright, sweetie… Let's go visit daddy…' Aaron clapped in excitement, and Alex pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 'I love you so much, baby boy…'

* * *

Bobby Goren was sitting at his desk, head in his hands, attempting to focus on the forms in front of him. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and he looked up to see a very happy looking Marissa.

'No offence, Riss… but why do you have a grin on your face that screams "I Just Got Laid"?' Bobby asked as Marissa sat down, biting her lip.

'Because I did…'

'Oh god… Was it Adam?' He asked, as she shook her head in disgust.

'Okay… NO! No, it was this guy I've been seeing… Anyway, why the hell am I talking to you about this?' She asked, picking up a file and flicking through it as if it were the latest issue of "Vogue"

'Yeah… why the hell are you talking to me about it? Isn't this a Carey kind of thing?' He asked her, tidying up his desk.

'She's not here.'

'Where is she?'

'Called in sick… Actually, so did Mike…' Marissa said, standing up. 'Well, must be off… Mr. Walters is getting pissed off… I'M COMING!' She stormed over to her partner, and the two started a screaming match. Bobby shook his head in disbelief, and picked up one of the files. He had finally started to concentrate on the papers in front of him, when someone covered his eyes.

'Guess who…' Bobby put his hands up to his eyes, and grasped the extremely tiny ones, and pulled his wife into his lap.

'Hey… I wasn't expecting you…' He said, kissing her gently. He looked over to see his son sitting up in the stroller, gurgling away happily.

'Yeah, well, aren't I allowed to surprise you sometimes?' She asked, shifting her position so they were both more comfortable.

'No…' He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. She grinned, and sat up, picking up a file.

'Can I help?' She asked eagerly, picking up a pen. He sighed, and took her hand in his.

'Since when have you been desperate to do paperwork?' He asked her, and she smiled.

'Since I've been locked up with our son…' Bobby smiled gently, and kissed her cheek.

'You haven't been 'locked up', honey… Just… Not allowed at work.' Alex laughed, and started on some of the forms. Bobby picked her up so he could stand up, then put her back in the chair. 'I've got to run over to Carver's office, but I'll be back in twenty minutes, tops, okay?' Alex nodded, and Bobby kissed her gently on her head.

'DADDY!' Aaron screamed in excitement as Bobby picked him up. He smiled, and his son snuggled into his chest. 'Daddy…' He whispered, shutting his eyes slowly.

'Ally? Can I take Aaron with me?' He asked slowly, and Alex smiled gently.

'You don't have to ask permission to take your own son places, honey… I'll see my boys later, then.' She smiled, and he grabbed his coat and Aaron's bag.

'Love you.' He said, reaching across her for her car keys, as Aaron's seat was buckled in the back of her Suburban. She gently pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

'Love you… Love both of you…' She whispered, and kissed the tip of Aaron's nose, causing him to laugh. She smiled as she watched her two favourite guys leave the building together.

'ALEX!' She heard the high pitched squeal of one Marissa Benson, and looked up to see her sitting across from her, grinning like an idiot on crack.

'Hey, Rissa…' She mumbled, head in her hands. Marissa frowned, and looked at Alex curiously.

'Trouble in paradise?' She asked, wheeling the chair so she was beside her friend.

'Nope… Just really tired, that's all.' Alex replied, yawning softly. Marissa smiled again, and placed a cup of fresh coffee on her desk.

'Your first coffee back at MCS… it's not as shitty as it used to be… Persuaded Deakins to buy 'good' coffee.' Alex grinned.

'You never cease to amaze me, Riss… He goes all soft over you, but that's probably because you've worn him down over the years.' Marissa grinned, and looked over at their Captain, who was busy yelling at two rookies.

'Yeah, I tend to piss him off… He agrees to ANYTHING now!' Alex took a long sip of the coffee, and actually agreed that it tasted a hell of a lot better than it did before she fell pregnant.

'MARISSA! MY OFFICE! NOW!' Deakins roared, eyes burning in anger. Marissa put on her puppy dog eyes, and sulked over.

'Piece of shit rookies… Give me up… I'll kill you…' She mumbled, slamming the door behind her. Alex laughed quietly, and shook her head, wondering what Marissa had done this time.

'YOU WHAT!'

'I swear to god, it was all in the name of fun!'

'YOU SHOT A JUDGE IN THE ASS!'

'WITH A PAINTBALL GUN!'

'WHICH YOU LOADED WITH A BEAN BAG!' The entire squadroom was now listening to the screaming match in Deakins' office, all smiling with amusement.

'IT WASN'T A BEAN BAG!'

'What are they yelling about now?' Carolyn Barek wondered as she stepped out of the elevator, abruptly letting go of Mike Logan's hand. He smiled weakly, and bit his lip.

'I honestly don't want to know…' He replied, and quickly kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile.

'Just in time for screaming match number two-hundred and eighty-seven thousand, nine-hundred and twenty-one. But who's counting?' Adam said as they walked past, and Carolyn just couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

When Bobby and Aaron arrived back at 1PP, the squad room less resembled a zoo, and things were definitely quieter, which was a good thing seeing as Aaron had fallen asleep on the way back.

'Hey… Oh my poor baby, he get tired?' Alex said, taking Aaron off Bobby gently, and rocking him back to sleep, after he woke up a bit. 'Hey sweetie pie… go back to sleep, mkay?' Alex cooed softly, and he yawned, stretched, and then snuggled into her chest, sleep taking over once more. She smiled, and Bobby adjusted the stroller so she could lie him down on it.

'Did I miss anything?' Bobby asked, pulling up a chair. Alex grinned, and pointed to the fresh hole in the wall. 'Who the hell did that?'

'Guess…'

'Deakins?'

'Ha! You must be kidding… It'd be much bigger if it were Deakins.'

'Oh god… What'd she do this time?'

'Apparently she shot a judge in the ass with a paintball gun.' Bobby laughed, and looked over at Marissa, who was grumbling as Adam was bandaging her bloodied hand up. 'Now, she's riding a desk for two weeks.'

'Ah, she was bound to get punished eventually…' It was now Alex's turn to laugh, and Bobby smiled at her. 'Hey, uh… Can I take you out for lunch?' Alex smiled gently, and her eyes softened.

'Of course you can… Like I said, Bobby… You don't have to keep asking me stuff like this, although it is extremely sweet of you.' She bit her lip softly as he blushed, and she stood up and walked over to Deakins' office.

'Captain, do you mind keeping an eye on Aaron for half an hour?' She asked, suppressing a grin as she witnessed him throwing a dart at a picture of Marissa, that said 'Annoying Bitch' underneath it.

'Of course not, Alex… Bring him in here… I'll put the darts away…' He said, putting the small arrows in his desk drawer. Alex went and got the stroller, and gently pushed her son into the office.

'He's sleeping, so we should get back before he wakes up, but if not, he might be hungry so I've got some snacks in his bag.' Deakins smiled at his detective, and waved her out of the room. She grinned, and gently kissed her son before exiting.

'Let's go, then…' Bobby said, and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out of the building.

* * *

'Alex, I'm really sorry I haven't been home much lately… But you know how much I love you and Aaron, right?' Alex sighed, and rested her head lightly on Bobby's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

'Don't apologize… And yes, I do know how much you love us… Bobby… just know this… I love you so much… But all of this case work? It's getting to you, and I can see that…' She whispered, and he kissed the top of her head. 'Promise me that you'll work only standard hours for a while, and no weekends, okay?' He nodded, and she smiled weakly, snuggling into him. He opened the door to the precinct for her, and she stepped inside out of the freezing cold air. He followed her in, and shut the door, taking hold of her hand. The pair walked towards the elevators, and after a few minutes, they were back on their floor. Alex put her bag down next to Bobby's desk, and then walked into Deakins' office, to see him and Aaron sitting at the desk, drawing pictures.

'Mommy!' Aaron squealed, and pointed at Alex, who smiled back, and took him off of Deakins, who smiled at her.

'Hey baby… Did you miss me?' She whispered, pressing her forehead against his and kissing his nose, causing him to laugh. 'Was he a handful?' She asked Deakins, who laughed.

'Of course not… Did you and Bobby actually talk?' He asked her, and she sat down, wincing as Aaron tugged at her hair.

'Yeah… he's agreed to work only nine to five, and no weekends… Just temporarily…' Deakins nodded, and let Alex leave, helping her take all of Aaron's things out of the office.

'Now you lot, get out of my sight… Bobby I don't want to see your mug around here until nine Monday morning…' The pair smiled, and thanked Deakins. He smiled as he watched his dynamic duo leave the building with their son, and thanked whichever gods were listening for letting them stay together.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Okay… next chapter will be up soon! Love yaz! Review please! 


	15. Wake Up Calls

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while… Overload of work… sad… Anyway! Hope you like it:) By the way… I don't live in NYC, or USA for that matter… so sorry about the geography!

Dedication: Emma – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm blind!; Alex – stop rubbing it in!; Kirby – yeah you get over it LOL!

There is a reference to Sesame Street and the character Elmo in here… that's for Emma… my sexy elmo… BWAH! Lol 'I'm in a glass case of EMOTION!'

* * *

Chapter 15: Wake Up Calls

* * *

Aaron: 1 year, 6 months

* * *

'Goren.' Bobby answered his cell phone tiredly, stumbling out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Alex.

'Hey Bobby… Sorry if I woke you… We need you and Alex down at the corner of 82nd and Lexington.' Mike Logan said, rubbing his temples tiredly as he drove to the crime scene, Carolyn Barek sleeping soundly in the passengers seat. Dammit, why can't people commit murder in the day time for once?

'Shit… Uh… okay… See you there…' Bobby closed his phone, and groaned. Shit. He walked back into the bedroom and gently nudged his wife awake.

'Mmmm… fuck off…' She mumbled into her pillow, and he smiled softly.

'Alex, I hate to do this to you… But we're needed at a crime scene…' He whispered into her hair, and she sighed, sitting up angrily.

'Goddammit… Okay… Um… I'll go get changed…' She said, and got out of bed, rubbing at her eyes. He smiled, and pulled her gently onto his lap.

'Hang on… just one more thing.' He whispered into her hair, and she smiled.

'And what would that be?' She asked, tracing patterns on his chest. He kissed her hungrily, then started to trail kisses down her neck.

'You're so damn sexy when you've just woken up.' He looked her up and down, drinking in the sight that was Alexandra Goren. Her normally straight blonde hair, was sticking up in unimaginable angles; her clothes an absolute mess, shirt riding up just enough to expose her navel. He smiled, and kissed her nose softly.

'Yeah, well I don't feel sexy… Now, we have to get to a crime scene… We'll finish this later…' She whispered, and he grinned, kissing her once more.

* * *

'Mommy… tired…' Aaron whispered sleepily, and rested his head on the side of the booster seat. Alex smiled softly, and stroked his hand gently.

'It's okay baby… Okay, you go back to sleep, and Mommy and Daddy will be back in a second… I promise…' She whispered, not wanting to leave him.

'Okay…' He mumbled, yawning, then falling asleep. Alex smiled softly, and kissed the top of his head, then hopped out of the car.

'Let's make this quick…' She said, pulling her jacket around herself. Bobby smiled, and led her towards the body. She groaned, and pulled on a pair of gloves, then knelt down next to him.

* * *

'Okay, you guys go home. You don't have to be in until 9.' Jimmy Deakins told his extremely tired detectives. The six of them nodded, and went in their separate directions; Marissa, home to her very empty apartment; Adam, back to his girlfriends apartment; Mike and Carolyn home to their scarcely furnished house, which was covered in boxes at the moment; and Bobby and Alex back to their son, who was still fast asleep in the car. Alex hopped in the back next to him, and Bobby slid into the drivers seat.

'All I wanna do is sleep…' Alex groaned, and rested her head next to her sons. Aaron felt his mothers head brush against his, and he smiled sleepily.

'Mommy…' He whispered, and she smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

'Hey angel… We're goin' home, mkay? Then you and me and daddy can sleep in a nice big warm bed… How's that sound?' She said, running her fingers through his mop of messy, curly black hair. He nodded sleepily, and snuggled into her hand. Bobby smiled at the sight of his two favourite people, both fast asleep in the back of the car.

* * *

'Hey buddy… c'mon, let's get you inside…' Bobby whispered, gently lifting his son out of the booster seat. Alex mumbled something, and rolled over in her seat, snuggling into the chair. He smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Once he had put Aaron down in their bed, he walked back out to the car, and smiled as he saw Alex still fast asleep. He picked her up gently, locked up the car, and carefully carried her inside.

'What are you doing?' She mumbled, eyes still shut. Bobby smiled, and placed her down on the bed.

'Carrying my wife to bed… What does it look like?' He replied, taking her shoes off. She laughed softly, and sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

'It looks like you're being an absolute sweetheart again… You could have just woken me…' She said, picking up a pair of sweatpants, and one of Bobby's jumpers. He smiled, and kissed her cheek.

'What, and suffer the consequences? Besides… you looked so peaceful… And even the thought of waking you made me feel guilty…' He said, and she smiled.

'See, you are an absolute sweetheart…' She finished getting changed, and slid into bed next to her son, who was fast asleep, chest rising and falling softly. Bobby lay on the other side of him, and Alex grinned sleepily.

'What?' Bobby whispered, and she held his hand.

'Nothing… Just marveling at how alike my boys are… He's like your clone…' She whispered back, running her free hand through Aaron's hair, smiling gently.

'Okay…' He mumbled, and started to play with her hair, which was falling into her eyes.

'I'm really tired… I'll see you in the morning…' She whispered, leaning over to kiss him gently. 'Love you, baby…'

'Love you too, angel… Sweet dreams…'

'You too…' And within minutes, the Goren family was sound asleep.

* * *

'My god, I look like hell…' Alex mumbled, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail. She grinned as she saw her two favourite boys come out of the bathroom, both with towels around their waists. 'Hey you…' She said, kissing Aaron's forehead gently, then reaching up to kiss Bobby on the lips. Aaron wrapped his arms around her leg, and she smiled.

'Hey baby girl… Don't you look gorgeous this morning?' He whispered into her hair, droplets of water falling on her neck. She laughed, and kissed him again.

'Ha, yeah… Whatever… I'll go get our little guy dressed, then I'll make breakfast, okay?' She said, and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

'Alright… I'll be out in a minute…' He whispered, kissing her temple. 'And I wasn't joking when I said you look gorgeous… You look gorgeous 24/7…' She smiled, and pried herself out of his grasp, then picked up Aaron, and walked into his room.

'Ahh… you're Daddy's a sweetie…' She said, and he clapped his hands happily. Ten minutes later, she was standing in the kitchen, Aaron sitting on the couch watching 'Sesame Street', concentrating hard on what Elmo was saying. Bobby walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, causing her to jump.

'Hey you… God you smell good…' He whispered into her neck. She laughed, and spun around in his arms, kissing his cheek.

'So do you… Mmm…' She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and snuggling right into him. Aaron raced into the kitchen, and tugged on Alex's pants.

'Mommy!' He whined, tugging harder. She looked down at him, and smiled softly.

'Yeah baby boy…' She said, and picked him up, brushing his hair out of his big brown eyes. He smiled, and snuggled into her, causing her to sigh in exasperation.

'Seems like our little guy loves his Mommy even more than Daddy loves her…' Bobby whispered into her hair, kissing her temple. She smiled, and leant into him, Aaron's fingers tangled in her hair.

'Yeah… and Mommy has to go have a shower…' Alex said, kissing both of them gently on the forehead. She handed Aaron to Bobby, and smiling softly, locked the door to the bathroom, wondering how she ever got by without them.

* * *

A/N: PARTY! You have no idea how long it took me to write this… it's scary… Review! 


	16. Something In Return

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, help me get going a lot quicker! Alright… now, on with the story!

A/N2: Hoping to reach 100 reviews by chapter 20… if it gets there… I might play nice and add a nice little surprise… or two… into the story:)

Dedication/s: Hillary; love ya forever my sexy enrichment buddy! PEDOFILE! Lol! – Teagan; Very sexy skits attack… - Lucy; GARY GET THE GUN! LOL! How scared were you! – Lauren; they're bum buddies… But hey, I can't fail! Let's all dress like Mr. Wanker… we could start a fashion revolution! (… he wears the worlds TIGHTEST navy blue pants… with trainers.. and get this… a black shirt!) – Alex; boredom story rocked! YES I OWN THE FIRST DISC! parties

* * *

Chapter 16: Something In Return

* * *

Aaron: 1 year 9 months

* * *

'Carolyn, are you completely sure that you're ready to tell everyone?' Mike Logan asked, as the pair exited the elevator. Carolyn glared at him, and then smiled softly.

'Hey… it's not like we planned to tell them this way… But they'll figure it out soon.' She replied, and kissed his cheek softly. They walked over to the small group of desks that consisted of Bobby and Alex, Marissa and Adam, and themselves. Luckily, everyone had already arrived, which would make Carolyn and Mike's lives a hell of a lot easier.

'Morning, guys.' Alex greeted, leaning back in her chair, and grinning at Aaron, who was sitting on his fathers lap, colouring in happily.

'Morning… Uh… guys?' Carolyn started, sitting down at her desk. They all looked over at her and Mike, even though some took longer than others to catch on that she had something to say.

'Oh, what?' Marissa said, looking up from her computer screen, a facial expression that screamed 'I'm so fucking confused.'

'Uh.. Mikey and I got married…' She said, and stared at her hands. Alex and Marissa both squealed in delight, and ran over to her, pulling her into a huge hug.

'Oh god, Carey, that's great!' Alex said, grinning like an absolute idiot, for two reasons. Reason one; her best friends finally got married, and reason two; Bobby now owed her a back rub. Not that she ever had to ask for one.

'You… you guys aren't upset that I didn't tell you about it… well… before we got married?' Carolyn asked, looking up slowly. The other two laughed, and shook their heads. 'O… okay… But that's not all…'

* * *

'Rough day, sweetie?' Alex asked Bobby, smiling sweetly. He smiled weakly at her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

'You tell me… Ready for that backrub?' He asked her, and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Depends…' She said, kissing him deeply. He laughed, and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed.

'On what?' He asked, kissing her nose, as she took his tie off. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

'On whether or not I get to give you anything in return.' She whispered, kissing his jaw line softly. He smiled, and kissed her neck, pausing when he reached her hairline.

'Mmm… alright then…' He mumbled, and she grinned, lacing her fingers through his.

* * *

'Hey, Mike?' Carolyn whispered from her spot on the couch, curled up in his arms. He looked down at her, smiling gently.

'Yeah, honey… What's wrong?' He asked, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

'Do… do you think that we should have told them sooner?' She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Carey, stop worrying about it, alright?' He mumbled, hand resting on her stomach, stroking it gently.

'Uh huh… Are you happy with all of this?' She asked, covering his hand with hers. He kissed the top of her head gently, and smiled.

'I've never been happier…'

* * *

Bobby awoke the next morning, seeing nothing but a mess of blonde hair. He moved back a little, to see his wife sleeping soundly in his arms, smiling softly. He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled closer to him, and opened her eyes slowly.

'Morning, angel…' He whispered, and she stretched up to kiss him softly.

'Morning… We should really get up before our little guy decides he's gonna wake up…' She mumbled, snuggling back into his chest. He smiled, and traced circles on her back.

'You go have a shower then… I'll go check on him.' Bobby said, and Alex looked up at him, smiling thankfully.

'Thanks, baby… I'll be five minutes…' She said, moving to stand up. He held her arm, and pulled her back down.

'I don't want to see your gorgeous face for at least an hour…' He whispered into her hair, and she laughed.

'Wow… what'd I do to deserve this?' She asked, tracing lines on his chest.

'Nothing, angel…' He replied, and she smiled, standing up and pulling one of Bobby's shirts over her head.

'Okay… I'll be out in an hour then…' He smiled, and kissed her cheek gently. After he heard the bath running, he stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers, then walked out into the kitchen, switching on the coffee machine. Walking into Aaron's bedroom, he smiled softly as he saw his son still fast asleep, thumb in his mouth, and chest rising and falling gently. He gently pulled the blanket over his legs, and wondered how he ever became worthy of being a father.

* * *

'Mmm… what smells good?' Alex asked, walking into the kitchen, towel wrapped tightly around her. Bobby smiled, and stepped over to her, kissing her forehead gently.

'Besides you?' He asked, and she swatted at him playfully, sending droplets of water over his chest.

'The coffee… you dunce…' She grinned, and walked over to the coffee machine, and poured herself a mug. Bobby smiled, and walked over to her, kissing her gently.

'I got a phone call while you were in the shower…' He murmured, pushing her blonde locks out of her eyes. She looked up, swallowing her mouthful of coffee.

'Mmmm… really? Anything I should know about?' She asked, snuggling into him. He looked down at his tiny wife, who was practically gulping the hot liquid down. Smiling, he pressed his forehead against hers, and locked eyes with her.

'Your parents are coming up this afternoon…' He whispered, and her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! What'll happen when the Eames' drop by for a visit? Will all hell break loose? And what exactly are Mike and Carolyn hiding? (though if you're anything higher on the evolutionary chain than an amoeba, it's pretty easy to figure out…) Review! 


	17. Mixed Emotions

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Aaaaaaaaah! Okay, I'm alright…

Dedication/s: Brent – Teagan and I will neuter you… not joking… you suck ass, spread rumours about us, we'll put your balls in a blender… Never mess with a clique!; Linzi – awww gawjus babee, it's alright! WE DON'T BELIEVE SHIT LIKE THAT!; Alex – four people in Goren shirts… lol! If they cancel it, I will die… or just set fire to the NBC execs… BWAH!; Han, Justin and Cameron – SCIENCE HOTTIES 4EVA! Lol 'we can read the dictionary and then write down all the definitions!'; Kirby – oh it's so puff!; Sophie – go the nodness!; Emma – YOU ARE GOD! Lol (she's not..) THAT'S FALSE ADVERTISING! Oh lets pose and be sexy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Mixed Emotions

* * *

Aaron: 1 year 9 Months

* * *

'You ARE kidding, aren't you?' Alex whispered, placing her mug on the bench behind her. Bobby shook his head, and she groaned. 'They haven't seen Aaron since he was born… They haven't spoken to me since Christmas… So why just suddenly come to visit now?'

'I don't know, baby… But try to be nice…' He mumbled into her hair as he held her to him. She looked up at him, anger burning in her hazel eyes.

'I… I'll try… I better get dressed then clean the house… Don't want them to think we live in a dump…' She said, smiling weakly, and walking off into the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind her. Bobby sighed, and lent against the bench, losing himself in thought. Only Aaron's distressed cries shook him back to reality, and when he walked into his sons room, he smiled when he saw Aaron standing up in the cot, screaming in anger. Anger, because no-one was picking him up.

'Hey buddy… What's with all the noise?' He asked, picking him up and holding him close. Aaron smiled, and snuggled into his father, screams subsiding. Alex walked out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a jumper, and walked into Aarons room, smiling as she saw her boys holding onto each other, Bobby whispering softly to his son.

'Hey you two…' She said softly, wrapping her arms around both of them. Aaron squealed in delight, and she kissed his forehead gently, then stretched up to kiss Bobby. 'I'm gonna go start cleaning, then I gotta run out to grab a few things… You boys be good, okay?' She grinned, and Bobby smiled, kissing her forehead.

'Alright baby… Just don't get stressed out, okay?' He whispered, pushing her golden locks out of her eyes. She nodded, smiling softly, and walked out into the lounge room, beginning her attack on the house.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 12:30, and Alex shrieked in surprise, quickly checking that she looked alright, then raced to the door, only to be intercepted by her husband.

'Alex, calm down…' He said, and she smiled weakly.

'I'm trying… It's not that easy, Bobby…' She mumbled into his shirt, careful not to mess up her hair. He gently let her go, and bent down to her ear, kissing it lightly.

'Go check on Aaron… I'll let them in…' She sighed, agreeing with him, and walked into her sons bedroom. Bobby braced himself, and opened the front door.

'Oh, hello, Bobby dear!' Julie Eames greeted, pulling her son-in-law into a tight embrace. She pulled away, and looked behind him, searching for her daughter. 'Where's Alex?' She asked, and Bobby stepped back, shaking Johnny Eames' hand as they walked inside.

'She's checking on Aaron.' He replied, motioning for them to sit down. 'Honestly, she's been completely stressing about this…' Alex walked out of the bedroom, holding a very tired Aaron in her arms. She put on a brave face, and smiled weakly.

'Hey Mom, Dad…' She whispered, and Julie stood up, tears stinging at her eyes.

'Oh, my baby girl… I'm so sorry I haven't seen you…' She whispered, pulling her daughter into her arms. Alex felt tears roll down her cheeks, and only smiled when Aaron tugged on her top, looking up at her.

'Mommy…' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. She kissed his forehead, and sat on the couch next to her parents, Bobby smiling proudly at her.

'Is this our little grandson?' Julie asked, smiling softly. Alex went to hand Aaron to them, but he gripped onto her tightly.

'No, Mommy… Stay wif' you…' He whispered into her chest, eyes not once leaving Julie and Johnny.

'Jules, sweetheart… We can't expect him to come to us… He's never seen us before.' Johnny said, putting a comforting hand on his wife's back. Julie looked at him, then back at Alex.

'I'm sorry, Mom… Hey buddy… That's your grandma and grandpa…' Alex said, pushing Aaron's hair gently out of his face. He put his hands on his head, and pushed it back down, swatting away her hands.

'Gwanma n Gwanpa?' He asked, looking back over at Julie and Johnny. Bobby smiled again, and Alex looked over at him, eyes softening.

'Yeah baby… Grandma and Grandpa… Mommy's Mommy and Daddy…' She whispered into his ear, then kissed his temple softly, smiling. Aaron reached his arms out to Julie, whimpering when she didn't pick him up automatically. Julie took her grandson into her arms, and smiled.

'He's exactly like you, Bobby…' She said, looking up. Bobby smiled, and Alex moved to sit on his lap.

'Yeah, so I've been told…' He replied, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist, pulling her closer. She smiled softly, and relaxed into him.

* * *

'So, Alex, darling… How are things between you and Bobby?' Julie asked, whilst helping Alex in the kitchen, while the men were outside.

'They're perfect, Mom… Absolutely perfect..' She replied, smiling. She pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes, sighing as she noticed her reflection in the oven. 'I look like hell…' She muttered.

'No you don't… You're still my beautiful baby girl, Alex, and you always will be.' Julie replied, pulling her into a hug.

'Thanks, Mom, but I do look like hell…' Alex murmured, taking a couple of bottles of beer out of the fridge. 'Dad still drink?' She asked, and Julie laughed.

'That's like asking if your father's still breathing, Alex…' Alex grinned, and took the bottles outside.

'Hey beautiful…' Bobby said, kissing her cheek. She handed him one of the bottles, and walked over to her father. Ex-cop Johnny Eames, was well known in the NYPD, which, unluckily for Alex, always made her recognizable as 'Johnny Eames' girl'.

'Hi, Dad…' She said, handing him the other bottle. He smiled and stood up, pulling his daughter into a hug.

'Missed ya, Lexie…' He said, kissing her forehead. She grinned and hugged him back.

'You have no idea how much I've missed you guys… Shockingly, I missed being called Lexie by you… You're the only person who still calls me that, Dad…' Alex said, and she pulled away slowly. Johnny smiled, and shrugged.

'Oh well, someone's gotta call you that.' She laughed, and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

'I'm so proud of you, Ally…' Bobby whispered into her hair, pulling her closer to him. She smiled softly, and looked up, cupping his face with her hands.

'I was so scared… I was scared something would go horribly wrong…' She said, kissing the tip of his nose lightly. 'I'm so happy that they came…' Alex groaned as she heard Aaron scream in anger, and Bobby smiled at her.

'I'll go…' He mumbled into her neck, trailing kisses down it. She moaned, closing her eyes slowly.

'Mmmhmm…' She managed to whisper. Bobby came back with Aaron in his arms, his tiny brown eyes filled with tears.

'Mommy!' He whimpered, and Alex sighed, sitting up.

'There go our plans…' She whispered, smiling softly, taking Aaron into her arms. He snuggled into her chest, resting his head on her shoulder, wet tears soaking her skin. Bobby sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around the both of them, kissing the top of her head gently.

'Baby, as long as I have you and Aaron, our life can be hectic…' He murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'You are way too sweet…' She whispered, pulling Aaron closer to her, listening intently to his breathing patterns, and kissing the top of his head gently. 'I think he's asleep…' Bobby pulled back to check, smiling as he saw his sons eyes gently closed, his thumb in his mouth.

'Yeah, he is…' He said, gently laying down, pulling Alex and Aaron with him. Alex sighed softly, and snuggled into her husband, closing her eyes, and letting sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I finally finished writing it! BWAHNESS! Review please:D Oh yeah… 15 more reviews to the big 100 mark! And only 2 more chapters (3 including this one) until the surprise in Chapter 20 (if the 100 mark is reached…)! Ooooh how exciting! How suspenseful! How very soap opera! 


	18. Under Attack

A/N: I'm attempting to update as much as I can before all my tests and assignments start… Which is this week…

Dedication/s: None… for once… Just to all my lovely reviewers! 15 more and we're at 100, guys!

* * *

Chapter 18: Under Attack

* * *

Aaron: 2 years

* * *

'Alex, did you always feel like shit when you were pregnant?' Carolyn groaned, leaning back in her chair, and laying a hand on her extremely swollen belly. Alex laughed, and looked up at her friend.

'Pretty much, yeah… But that feeling wears off…' She replied, quickly signing the last bit of paperwork.

'When? I hate feeling like this…' Carolyn said, sighing softly. Alex laughed again, and smiled softly.

'Eventually… But believe me, it's worth it…' She glanced over at Aaron, who was sitting at Bobby's desk colouring in. Her little guy was now two, which scared her. Two years since her and Bobby had gotten married. Two years since she gave birth to her little miracle. And one year since she lost both her mother-in-law and her baby boy, whom they decided to name Jake. Alex felt tears sting at her eyes, but held them back. It was okay to be upset, but she couldn't let the anger and grief consume her.

'Alex, can I talk to you in my office for a minute?' Deakins called out to her, and she smiled weakly.

'Carey… would you mind watching him for a minute?'

'Not at all! Anyway, he's only drawing… It's not like he's gonna go anywhere…' Carolyn replied, smiling weakly. Alex quickly kissed the top of Aaron's head, and raced into the office, closing the door behind her.

'What's up, Captain?' She asked, sitting down.

'Do you remember Simon Maddish?' He asked, and Alex nodded. 'He's back…' Alex groaned, and flung her head back.

'When'd he get out?' She asked, rubbing at her temples.

'Last week. On parole, and guess who broke said parole?' He asked, and she smiled.

'Special Victims got him?'

'You read my mind…'

* * *

'Jesus, Ally… Why the hell doesn't this place have working elevators?' Carolyn asked as she finally reached the top of the stairs. Alex shrugged, and helped her friend steady herself. 'Stupid Mike… If he ever comes near me again, I swear…' Alex laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. The pair reached the SVU offices, and walked in, seeing havoc… As usual.

'Mommy… sleepy…' Aaron whined, and Alex sighed softly.

'Hang on baby… Lemme find Aunty Liv…' She replied, scanning the room, looking for Olivia Stabler.

'Hey guys!' She greeted, as she walked over to the two MCS detectives. And MCS detective-to-be.

'Hey Liv… Uh… is there a quiet room where I can put Aaron down?' Alex asked, and Olivia smiled, leading them to the break room, which was deserted.

'What can I do for you guys?' Olivia asked as Carolyn and Alex sat down.

'Rumour has it that you guys have Mr. Simon Maddish in custody…' Carolyn said, placing a hand on her stomach, sighing in exhaustion.

'Yeah, we do… Munch, Fin and El are digging into him now…' Alex smiled, and stood up, walking over to the door.

'Any room for one more?' She asked, and Olivia nodded, smiling.

'Interrogation room 3. Have fun…'

* * *

'Well well well… Long time no see, Simon…' Alex said, sitting down next to Munch, who was too busy reading the reports Alex had just handed to him, to even notice the fact that she had sat down.

'You again… Where's your son-of-a bitch partner?' He spat, and Alex smiled sweetly.

'On another case, so I guess you're stuck with me… Now… Back to our old ways, are we? What, raping thousands of innocent women not enough? Had to come back for more?' That was all it took. He stood up, and threw Alex against the wall. The last thing she heard was shots being fired, then it all went black.

* * *

'Ally, angel… You awake?' Bobby asked softly, tears stinging at his eyes as he saw his tiny wife laying in the hospital bed, drips coming out of her arms.

'Hey…' She whispered, opening her eyes slightly. 'Please tell me you have good news…' He smiled, and kissed her forehead gently.

'He's dead, baby… He won't hurt you again… He won't hurt anyone again…' He mumbled into her hair, holding her close. She smiled weakly, and kissed his cheek.

'Thank god… Is everyone else okay?' She asked, as he brushed the hair out of her face.

'Yeah, no-one else got hurt… Oh baby, I'm so glad that you're okay…' He whispered, and she kissed him deeply.

'Yeah, well I'm here, and I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon…' She said, smiling.

'Good… because I'm not leaving you either…'

* * *

'Hey beautiful!' Alex cried as she walked in the front door, being helped inside by Bobby. Aaron was sitting on the floor, stacking building blocks on top of one another, whilst Mike and Carolyn sat next to each other on the couch, keeping on eye on Aaron, the other eye on each other. Aaron stood up and toddled over to his mother, latching himself onto her leg.

'Mommy…' He squealed, grinning. Alex carefully bent down and picked him up, holding him close to her.

'I missed you, gorgeous…' She whispered into his hair, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. Bobby kissed her temple, and led her over to the couch, helping her to sit. Aaron snuggled into her chest, and smiled.

'Missed too, Mommy…' He mumbled.

'We better be off… Carey's got yet another doctors appointment.' Mike said, helping his heavily pregnant wife stand up.

'You say that like I've already had fifty of them today!' She said in exasperation, then smiled weakly.

'Thanks again, you guys… We really appreciate it.' Bobby said, following them outside.

'Hey no problems… He's such a sweetie…' Carolyn said, smiling as she slid into the car. Mike sighed as he slid into the drivers seat, bracing himself for the impending verbal abuse from Carolyn.

'Pregnancy… No-one warned me what fun it was…' He said sarcastically, forcing Bobby to laugh.

'Hey, I tried to…'

* * *

Bobby awoke the next morning to cold sheets. Very cold sheets. He opened his eyes to find that Alex had disappeared. Sighing, he stood up and walked out into the lounge room, trying to figure out where she could have gone. Aaron's room… Nothing… Her car keys were still on the hook. He was just about to call Mike and Carolyn when he heard a noise from out the back. Walking outside slowly, he saw her sitting on one of the deckchairs, wrapped in a blanket.

'Hey there… Shit, Ally, you scared me…' He whispered, and sat down next to her, resting his hand on her knee, which was drawn up below her neck.

'Sorry…' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Oh, angel… C'mere…' He said, and she practically leapt into his arms, blanket and all. He held her close, rocking her gently. 'Shhh… It's okay…' He whispered into her hair, kissing it gently.

'No it's not… Bobby… What happened… I… I don't think I'm cut out for this anymore…' She choked out, nuzzling her head under his head, resting it there.

'Cut out for what?' He asked, stroking her arms, trying to calm her down.

'Being a cop… I… I'm thinking about resigning… What good am I to the department if I can't even defend myself against a perp? In an interrogation room, no less! I'm worthless… useless… damaged goods…' She cried, vision blurring. He sighed, and tilted her face to look at him.

'Ally, you are an amazing woman, an amazing mother… And an amazing detective… Sweetie, you love your job… You are not worthless… you are not useless… and you are not damaged goods…' He said, kissing her forehead gently. She sobbed softly, and he sighed.

'I… I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore…' She mumbled, tears rolling down her face.

'Don't be stupid, Ally… I love you, and I'm lost without you…' He assured her, holding her closer. 'I'm not gonna leave you… I promise you that…'

* * *

A/N: C'mon guys! Review for that special surprise in chapter 20! One chance left after this chapter! ONE CHANCE! So review like crazy! 


	19. Suicide and Hard Drives

A/N: C'mon guys! 7 more reviews! Just 7! Then comes the almighty chapter 20! Ooooh I'm excited! 

Dedication: Only one… Alex – Oh yeah… they're all really aliens in a dream that meet at an airport in the end….

* * *

Chapter 19: Suicide and Hard Drives

* * *

Aaron: 2 years 2 months

* * *

Alex ran faster, screaming, willing herself not to turn back.

'Please, no… please…' She begged, as he pinned her against the wall, ripping her clothes off. She screamed in pain as he thrust into her, shaking as she felt blood trickling down her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that her would leave her alone. No such luck. He pulled her face towards him, and kissed her roughly, squeezing her breast tightly. She whimpered, begging him quietly to stop.

'Alex… baby open your eyes…' She heard him say. She couldn't fight it. She opened them, and screamed.

'ALEX!' Bobby yelled, and held onto his tiny wife, who's body was in spasms, nightmares becoming too powerful.

'GET OFF ME!' She screamed, punching him repeatedly. He held her hands in his, stroking them gently.

'Please baby, open your eyes… It's just a dream… It's not real…' He whispered, pulling her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. Her eyes flung open, and she burst into tears.

'He… he… again… all over me…. Couldn't out run him… tried to… couldn't… heard you…' She sobbed into his chest, her tears warm against his skin. He traced soothing circles on her back, kissing her gently.

'Hey, it's alright… It's all over… You're safe with me…' He mumbled, and her tears started to slow down.

'I… I'm so sorry, Bobby… I… I don't deserve you… You don't deserve to be put… put… through this…' She murmured into his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Don't apologize, baby… And you're right, you don't deserve me… You deserve better than me… But I love you, and I'm prepared for anything, angel…' He whispered, and she smiled weakly.

'I… okay…' She whispered, sleep taking over again.

* * *

'How is she?' Carolyn asked, taking a bite out of the apple she was holding. She sat down carefully, putting her sock-clad feet in her husbands lap, smiling as he scowled at her.

'Worse… She had another one last night…' Bobby said over the phone as he cleaned up the kitchen, then quickly checked on his wife, who was fast asleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

'Shit… That's not good. Have you spoken to her about seeing someone?' She asked, wincing as the baby kicked her in the back. Mike gently rubbed her legs, and she sighed, tipping her head back in frustration.

'Not yet… But I don't think she'll want to see a shrink… God, she hates it when I try to help her with stuff like this… I'd be stupid to think that she'd want to talk to a complete stranger about it.' Bobby replied, sighing. Aaron tugged gently on his jeans, and he looked down at his son, who had tears filling his big brown eyes.

'Daddy… Mommy in bathroom, won't come out…' He whispered. Shit!

'Hey Carey, I gotta run… I'll call you back later.' And he hung up. Goddammit Alex! He picked up Aaron and sat him on the couch.

'Hey buddy, you stay right here, okay?' He said, and Aaron nodded, wringing his hands together. Bobby stood up and raced to the bathroom. 'Alexandra Goren, open the door!'

No sound, except for almost silent whimpers, then the sound of metal hitting tile.

'ALEX!' He roared. Oh fuck it. He kicked the door in, to find her sitting on the floor, blood dripping from deep gashes in her wrists. He felt tears burning at his eyes, and he dropped down onto the floor next to her, taking her arms in his hands. 'God, baby… what made you do this?' He whispered, gently wiping the blood away with a damp cloth.

'I… scared… couldn't take it…' She mumbled, sobbing. He gently kissed her wrists, wondering how it got so bad. Grabbing the bandages out of the cabinet, he carefully wrapped them up, and kissed them again.

'Oh, sweetheart… It's alright, I'm right here, okay? Promise me you'll never try to pull this off again…' He whispered into her hair, tears rolling down his cheeks. She nodded silently, and pressed a kiss to his neck.

'I love you…' She whispered, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

'I love you too, angel…' He mumbled, and she sighed softly.

* * *

Carolyn put the phone down next to her, and shuffled over next to Mike, who wrapped his arm around her.

'Shit, how'd this happen, Mikey?' She asked, snuggling into him, and resting her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed her temple, and sighed.

'I don't know, baby… But Alex's strong, she'll beat this…' Mike whispered into her dark brown curls, running his hand gently over her belly.

'Change of subject… My friend's mental health is depressing…' She mumbled, and he smiled gently. 'Two more horribly slow months…' She looked up at him, fear filling her chestnut brown eyes.

'Hey… It'll be fine… You'll make one amazing mother, Carey…' He said, kissing her forehead. She sighed, and tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. One amazing mother… She highly doubted that…

* * *

'Mr. and Mrs. Goren, welcome.' Dr. Todd said, motioning for the couple to sit down. Alex gripped onto Bobby's hand, chewing her lip softly. 'Now, Mrs. Goren… Today's session is just to get the problem out in the open, okay? We don't have to start any therapy just yet.'

'Uh.. okay…' She said quietly, and Bobby rubbed her hand gently, reassuring her that he was there for her.

'What happened to trigger these nightmares?'

'I… I was interrogating a perp… A rapist… Bobby and I had previously dealt with him, together… but Bobby was on another case, so I went in… He… I provoked him, and he raped me… In front of my friends…' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

--3 weeks later--

'How're you feeling?' Bobby asked, as Alex emerged from the bedroom, ready for work. He never realized how amazing she looked in brown… Back to the matters at hand, he smiled as she smiled the smile she reserved for him, and only him.

'Amazing…' She said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and handed her a travel mug of coffee.

'Aaron, baby… Time to go!' She called out, walking into their sons room. Aaron was standing by the door with his 'Thomas The Tank Engine' backpack, bouncing with excitement. She picked him, and his bag, up, and walked out to the car, strapping him in his car seat.

'Hmm… you sure you're ready to go back?' Bobby asked her, sliding into the drivers seat. She smiled, and looked over at him.

'I'm sure… Now let's go catch us some baddies…'

* * *

'Alex! I need your help!' Bobby called out, staring at his laptop as if it were his mortal enemy. Alex walked over, and smiled.

'Going man to man with the laptop again, sweetie?' She asked, sitting down on his knee. He sighed, and handed her the manual.

'You figure it out…' He groaned, and she laughed, putting the manual down.

'Manuals are for geniuses… And Marissa…' She said, picking up the laptop. 'What'd you do to it this time?'

'Nothing! It won't start up, and I've put a new battery in, I've rung tech support and they said to replace the hard drive.' He said, handing her the new hard drive. She smiled, and within minutes, the laptop was working again. 'You never cease to amaze me…' He whispered in her ear, and she laughed.

'See? That wasn't so difficult…' She said, standing up, and walking around to her desk, sitting down.

'Yeah, for you… Mrs. 'Computers Are My Best Friend'.' He said, smiling. She looked up at him, smiling softly.

'Oh, sorry… I can't help it that my genius-husband can't figure out anything slightly electrical for the life of him.'

'I figured out the DVD player!'

'Yeah, after you spent twelve hours on the phone to Tech Support!'

* * *

A/N: 7 more reviews guys… next chapter is the almighty chapter 20! OMG! 


	20. Revealations

A/N: AND WE'RE AT CHAPTER 20! FINALLY! Sorry it took so long to get it posted… just been really super busy… oh well!

Dedications: To everyone who has read this! You guys are the bomb! And to Teagy – you're mah bella baby, hun! Love ya! Lol han – 'so they live there?' '…no' 'but they live there, right?' 'god han, no they don't live there…' 'but...' 'don't… just don't, okay?' Linzi – love ya forever partner in crime! LOL!

* * *

Chapter 20: Revealations

* * *

Aaron: 2 years 4 months

* * *

Alex paced the cold tile floors once more, panic taking over. Bobby sighed and looked up from the book he was reading to their son.

'Alex, honey, you're making me dizzy… Sit down…' He said, and she glared at him.

'Sorry if I'm making you dizzy, but I'm worried okay? It shouldn't be taking this long…' She said, whispering the last part. Bobby placed Aaron in the chair next to him, and stood up, pulling his wife into his arms.

'Hey… it'll be fine… I'm sure everything's fine…' He whispered into her hair, feeling her warm tears on his neck. Alex and Bobby only pulled apart when they heard their son crying, and they turned around to see him in tears on the chair, tiny body shaking with sobs.

'Oh, baby boy… What's up?' Alex whispered to him, picking him up in her arms and rocking him gently.

'Tired, Mommy…' He whispered into her neck, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Okay, pumpkin… You go to sleep, okay? Mommy's sorry…' She mumbled into his curls, running her fingers through them. Within minutes, her little guy was fast asleep in her arms, his arms clutching onto her.

* * *

Two long hours later, Bobby was just about to go ask a nurse for any news, when a very tired, but happy looking Mike Logan emerged from the delivery room, a huge grin on his face, and a tiny bundle in his arms. Alex stood up and raced over to him.

'Hey guys… meet Kelly Elizabeth Logan…' He managed to choke out, tears filling his eyes. Alex looked down at the tiny pink screaming bundle, smiling gently. The tiny baby looked almost exactly like her mother, except the eyes. She had her fathers eyes.

'How's Carey?' Alex asked him, and Mike frowned slightly, fear filling his eyes.

'We had a bit of a scare… But she's alright now…' He said, and Alex smiled weakly.

'Can.. I go see her?' She whispered, and Mike nodded. She practically tore around the corner into the room, smiling gently as she saw her best friend laying on the bed, looking like absolute hell, but still managing a smiled. 'Hey Carey…' She said quietly, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

'Hey Ally… you see my baby girl?' She whispered, sitting up slightly.

'Yeah I did… she's gorgeous…' Alex said, and Carolyn smiled.

'I'm so glad that I'm gonna see her grow up…' She said, and Alex looked shocked. She laughed, and explained. 'I… Apparently… bled… a lot…' Alex gasped, and Carolyn smiled softly. 'It's fine… they stopped it… but it was a close one… I was… scared, to say the least…'

'Thank god you're alright…' Alex said, and pulled Carolyn into a hug, tears rolling down both of their faces.

* * *

'How was Carey?' Bobby asked his wife as they pulled out of the hospital carpark, Aaron fast asleep in the back of the SUV.

'Tired… but she's good…' Alex said, staring out the window. By the time they arrived home, Alex still hadn't looked away from the scenery speeding past, and Bobby was getting worried. After he gently put their son to bed, he came back out to the car to find Alex missing. He was contemplating calling for a search party when he heard soft sobs coming from the backyard. He quietly stepped onto the porch, and found his wife sitting in one of the chairs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Hey angel… you alright?' He whispered, sitting down next to her. She looked over at him, and smiled weakly.

'Yeah, I'm fine… just… tonight brought back some awful memories… And some… things I haven't told you…' She whispered, and held his hand tightly.

'Things like what?' He asked, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She grinned through the tears, and got up to sit on his lap. She placed his hand on her stomach, and leaned into him.

'Like how in six months… Our little guy's gonna be someone's big brother…' She whispered, and his eyes widened.

* * *

'Am I allowed to call him?' The dark haired woman asked, and the two agents frowned.

'I'm afraid not…' One of them said, and she felt tears sting at her eyes.

'You mean… I can't… Goddammit… Does he even know I'm okay?'

'No… we thought it best to tell him you were dead.'

'You WHAT!' She yelled, and stood up, eyes burning in anger. 'He has spent the last 20 years… being the only person I have left… And you just decide not to tell him?'

'Please, calm down… If we told him… maybe they would have gotten wind of it… We couldn't risk it.'

'Who was he going to tell?'

'His wife?'

'Please, she isn't that stupid… You seem to forget that they are both cops… The best, as a matter of fact.'

'Be that as it may… We still couldn't risk it… Apparently he has ties to Nicole Wallace…'

'Oh god not this bullshit again… She screws with his mind… And he lets her… But Wallace has been MIA for two years…'

'Fine… You're safe now, so you can go back to New York tomorrow…' She stood up and nodded softly.

'Thank you…' She mentally prepared herself for the next day… The day she'd see him again…

* * *

'Hey baby boy… Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you…' Alex said, a huge smile on her face. Aaron looked up from his 'Thomas the Tank Engine' colouring book and smiled, reaching up for his mother. Alex picked him up, and walked over to the couch. Bobby walked into the room, and sat down next to his wife and son, wrapping an arm around Alex, and kissing her temple gently.

'You know how Aunty Carey just had a baby?' Bobby said, and Alex smiled, tears shining in her eyes. Aaron nodded, and Alex kissed the top of his head.

'Well… How'd you like it if Mommy had a baby?' She asked, and Bobby gripped onto her hand. Aaron's eyes widened, and he looked at Alex's stomach.

'You got a baby in there?' He whispered, and Alex nodded, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled, and hugged her tightly. 'Love you, Mommy…'

'I love you too, baby… And I'm not gonna stop loving you… not ever…' She mumbled into his hair, and Bobby kissed the top of her head.

'And I love all three of you…' He whispered, placing a hand on her abdomen.

* * *

Mike awoke to the screams of his newborn daughter, and he rolled over, sighing as he saw an empty space. He stood up slowly, and walked out into the living room, and frowning slightly when he saw his wife pacing around with their daughter in her arms.

'Hey there, beautiful…' He whispered, pulling her into his arms. Carolyn sighed and relaxed, looking down at Kelly, whose sobs were slowing down. 'How bout I take her and you go back to bed?' He mumbled into her hair, and she looked up.

'You sure?' She asked, eyes red from crying, as well as lack of sleep. He nodded, and kissed her gently. She smiled weakly, and handed her tiny daughter to her father, kissing her forehead gently.

'You're Mommy's a fighter, kiddo…' Mike whispered to Kelly, as she finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

'Alex, can you get the door?' Bobby asked his wife, as he tried to unplug the video player. Aaron had decided that 'the video player was hungry', and put a piece of apple in it. Alex stood up, and walked over to the front door, brushing her shirt down. She opened it, and gasped.

'Hi, Alex…' It was Frances Goren.

* * *

'Uh… Bobby?' Alex said, shaking. Bobby stood up and looked at her, eyes filling with fear.

'What's wrong baby?' He asked, walking over to her. She put on a shaky smile, and stepped aside. Bobby's eyes widened, and he looked at Alex in disbelief.

'Mom?' He asked, his voice shaking. Frances smiled and stepped forward, pulling her youngest child into a tight embrace.

'Yeah, honey… It's me… I'm so sorry…' She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Alex smiled softly, and decided to leave them alone.

* * *

'I… I was sent death threats… Had hit men try to kill me… The hospital had enough of it… So they called the FBI, and they put me in protection…' She explained, Alex and Bobby listening intently, Aaron sitting on Alex's lap, playing with his Ninja Turtles. 'They put me in a brilliant hospital… started me on new medication… They caught the men who started it all… And I'm back here…'

'I… I thought you were dead…' Bobby whispered, and Alex squeezed his hand gently.

'We al thought you were dead…' She said, wincing as Aaron accidentally dropped a turtle on her foot.

'I'm sorry… I truly am… Believe me, when I found out that they had told you I was… dead… I hit the roof… I… I think a change of subject is needed…' Frances said, and Alex grinned, placing a hand on her belly.

'Yeah… we uh… have some good news… I'm pregnant…' Alex said, smiling as she felt Bobby's hand slide under hers on her belly. Frances smiled, happy that her son had finally found a woman who loved him for who he was. A woman who had made him the happiest man on Earth.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for your patience! My inspiration went on vacation… but it came back! Reviews thanks! Kisses and hugs to everyone! 


	21. Shattered Marriage

A/N: Hey all! Thanks heaps for the reviews! No, it was definitely not the last chapter!

Spoilers: In The Wee Small Hours (haven't seen it yet though… stupid arse channel ten… EVILS!) But I have seen the courtroom scene… I'll try my best… Have to manipulate it for this story…

Dedications: Han – ooooooooh theres lots!; Linzi – partners in crime forever baby girl!; Alex – I'm so evil it's not funny… I dare you…; Michael, Lucy and Dylan (or anyone that was on that Sose excursion) – Do you have your exit buddy!; Lorraine – Hey sexy! LMAO! That was so funny! Sorry Chelc!; Amy – slap me you whore I'll slap you back! Lol love ya my owner! LOL!; Kirby and Hannah – Morzan for life!

* * *

Chapter 21: Shattered Marriage

* * *

Pregnancy: 5 Months

* * *

Alex smiled as she watched her son attempting to catch the ball that his father threw to him, falling over, then standing up, laughing. Bobby smiled, and looked over at his pregnant wife, who waved at him, smiling softly.

'Those two are so cute together…' Carolyn observed, smiling gently as Kelly gurgled quietly in her arms. Alex smiled again, and rubbed her growing belly gently.

'Yeah… my two amazing boys…' She said, holding her arms out to her son who was racing towards her.

'Mommy!' He squealed, and she hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

'Hey buddy… Have fun with Daddy?' She said, and he nodded wildly, grinning.

'Mommy… when the baby gettin' here?' He asked, pressing his face to her belly. She laughed, and ran her fingers through his hair.

'Not for a while, angel…'

* * *

'How do you do it, Alex?' Carolyn asked, gently rocking Kelly back to sleep. Alex looked over at her and smiled.

'I wish I had an answer for that, Carey… But I don't… I guess everyone's different…' She replied, smiling as she felt the baby kicking gently.

'I… some days I just want to curl up and die, you know?'

'I know… but it's all worth it, I promise you that…' Alex sighed, and picked up the case notes. 'This judge is playing dirty…' She muttered, and Carolyn sighed, biting her lip.

'Yeah… he brought up the whole punching incident with Mikey… Lucky he couldn't find much on me…' She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Alex sighed, and picked up the file.

'There has to be something… anything… that we can use against him…' Alex mumbled, scanning each sheet of evidence carefully.

* * *

4 Days Later

* * *

'Detective Eames, you testified that you were present during the interrogation of Ethan.'

'Yes, that's true.' Alex said, sitting in the witness stand, feeling like absolute crap, but still doing her best to put the manipulative bastard behind bars.

'Is it true that your partner, Detective Goren, told Ethan that 'your father never loved you. He is incapable of loving you.'?'

'Yes, that happened…' Alex spat, looking over at Bobby who was sitting next to Carolyn. Carolyn shot Alex a small reassuring smile, and Alex couldn't help but let a small smile creep out.

'Isn't it also true that Detective Goren's own father abandoned his family when he was just a child?' Alex's breath caught in her throat. She felt so much anger, so much hatred, but she kept it bottled up.

'Objection. Relevance?' Carver shouted, standing up, eyes burning in anger.

'Overruled… Please answer the question, Detective.'

'Yes… But that has nothing to do with Detective Goren's judgement.'

'So you're saying that you trust Detective Goren?'

'Yes, I trust him…' Alex said, looking over at Bobby again, and then wincing as the baby kicked her spine.

'Then would you care to explain this?' The defense walked over to her, holding a piece of paper. She felt like screaming.

'I…'

'Do you recognize this?' She nodded softly. 'Care explaining to the rest of us?'

'It's a… letter… I wrote 5 years ago to my superiors… Asking for a transfer…' She whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. She looked over at Bobby, who had leant forward, not believing what was happening.

'Could you please read the highlighted passage?' Alex was trying so hard not to cry, her vision blurred by the tears.

'D… Detective Goren's interrogation techniques are irrational… And I question his mental stability… I wanna explain!' She said, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

'Nothing more…'

'Uh, Redirect, your honour?' Carver asked, standing up. The judge nodded, and he walked over to Alex.

'Please, explain, Detective Eames. Why did you withdraw your request?'

'I… I came to realize that Detective Goren's techniques came from a deep understanding of human nature… And I came to accept him as an effective police officer.'

'Has there ever been a moment when you regretted your choice to withdraw your request?'

'N… not at all…' She stammered.

'Thank you, Detective… Oh, one more thing… Internal Affairs cleared you both, is that true?'

'Y… yes…'

'Why did they have to investigate at all?' Alex smiled, and made a mental note to thank Carver. He just saved her marriage.

'I… Detective Goren and I started seeing each other… And… I fell pregnant…' She smiled softly, and looked up to where Bobby should have been. Empty. Carolyn was whispering something to Mike, who then got up and raced out of the courtroom. 'We… we got married, and had a beautiful son…'

'Is Detective Goren a good father?'

'The best… He would never hurt either of us… And he does not have a personal hatred to bad fathers.' She said, staring at the defense.

'Nothing more…. Thank you, Detective…'

* * *

'Bobby!' Alex called out, searching frantically for her husband. She saw Mike running towards her, and she stopped in the middle of the hall.

'He's gone, Alex…' He said, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew where he was… Ten minutes later, she had sped her way to the secluded lake, tears streaming down her face. She leapt out of the car, and raced towards their 'spot'.

'Bobby!' She screamed, scanning the area carefully. She raced over to the edge of the lake, where she saw him sitting, throwing rocks into the water. She walked quietly over to him, and sat down, picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake.

'Hey…' She whispered, but he ignored her completely. 'Bobby… please… I… I completely forgot about that letter…'

'But now neither of us will ever forget…' He mumbled, and she saw the pain in his eyes. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and she covered his hand with hers.

'Honey… I love you so much…'

'Loving someone doesn't change it, Alex… And you damn well know that… Just because you love me doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you.' She pulled her hand away from his roughly, tears flowing more freely.

'Fuck you, Bobby… You… you didn't even hear all the amazing stuff I told the court about you… about how you are an absolutely amazing father… A great detective… A loving and caring husband who would never hurt me… But you wanna act like an ass?' She stood up, and took off her wedding ring, holding it in the palm of her hand. 'Fine! But you can act like an ass by yourself!' She threw the ring angrily at him, and stormed off, crying hysterically.

'Alex, wait!' He called out, but it was too late… She'd gotten in the car and sped off, leaving a broken-hearted Bobby Goren behind.

* * *

'Mom… I'm taking Aaron home… If Bobby comes here, tell him I never want to see him again…' Alex choked out, picking up her son, and storming out of her parents house.

'Whoa… back up, sweetie… Come inside…' Julie Eames said, gently guiding her hysteric daughter inside, and sitting her on the couch. Aaron raced off to play with his grandfather, while Julie tried to calm Alex down. 'Now… you willing to talk?' She whispered into her daughters blonde hair, holding her close.

'I… we… we've had this really tough case… And… the perp keeps digging up shit on all of us… And he found the letter I wrote… asking for a new partner…' Alex mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'He left the courtroom before I could explain properly… He… he never heard why I stayed… He never heard me tell everyone how much I loved him, what an amazing father he is…' She started to sob again, rubbing her belly gently.

'Oh, angel… It'll be okay… You guys are always okay…' Julie whispered, rocking Alex gently, trying to calm her down again.

'Alex!' There was a banging at the front door, and both Alex and Julie recognized the voice.

'FUCK OFF!' Alex screamed, bursting into tears again. Julie glared at her, and stood up, walking to the door. 'Don't you fucking dare, Mom… I don't want to ever see him again…'

'Number one… Language, Alexandra! Number two, I don't care… you two are going to sort this out… Even if I have to lock you in the basement.' Julie opened the door to reveal a frantic looking Bobby Goren.

'Mrs. Eames… I… I know you may hate me right now… I… I have to see her… Please…' He begged, and Julie smiled softly, and went outside, closing the door behind her, then pulling her son-in-law into a tight hug.

'I don't hate you, Bobby… I hate what you did…' Julie said, and Bobby sighed softly. 'Please be careful, okay? She… she's not very rational at the moment.'

'I… I can't live without her…' Bobby mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. Julie let him go, and opened the door, letting him in. He looked at Alex, who was sitting on the couch, sobbing quietly. She looked up at him, and her eyes burned in hatred.

'I thought that throwing my wedding ring at you pretty much got my point across…' She spat, standing up and walking into the kitchen, watching Aaron through the window. Bobby followed her, running a hand through his hair.

'Alex… please baby… I…' He stammered, not knowing what to say. Alex was sobbing quietly, not knowing how to handle the situation.

'Bobby… you have to believe me… I… I completely forgot about that letter… I… That letter doesn't matter, because I stayed… I love you, okay? You are a fucking amazing father, and the most gentle and caring husband a woman could ask for…' Alex whispered, and turned to look at him. She burst into tears and fell into his arms, gripping onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

'Love you too, angel… I'm sorry…' He mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He pulled her ring out of his pocket, and smiled, holding her hand and slipping it back on her finger. She smiled, and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, his arms snaking around her waist, holding her closer. They both heard the back door swing open, and looked down to see their son racing towards them.

'Mommy! Daddy!' He squealed, leaping into Bobby's arms, hugging both his parents tightly. Alex wrapped her arms around her son and husband, and Bobby put his free arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

'Let's go home, okay?' She mumbled, smiling as Aaron brushed her hair out of her eyes. Bobby nodded, and helped her walk to the front door.

'We're going now… Bye Mom, Dad…' Alex said, and her parents came out the front to see their daughter, son-in-law and grandson off.

* * *

'You okay?' Bobby asked his tiny wife, who was sitting in one of the deckchairs, watching the sunset with their now sleeping son. She looked up and smiled softly, playing with Aaron's curls.

'Yeah… I'll live… what about you?'

'I… You know I love you, but why didn't you tell me about it?' He sat down next to her, and she sighed, holding his hand tightly.

'I… Honestly I don't know… I thought you might hate me… Deakins promised he'd try his hardest to get rid of it… But… you know that I love you, and I am so glad I withdrew my request…' She whispered, and he smiled weakly, kissing her forehead.

'I'm glad you withdrew you request, too, angel…' She smiled weakly, and stood up, bringing Aaron with her. He stood up, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently.

'I'm so sorry, Bobby… I am so fucking sorry…' She mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Baby, please stop apologizing…' He whispered, and she sighed.

'I… I'll try…' She mumbled, and they walked inside, putting Aaron into his bed, then walking into their bedroom. The second Bobby shut the door, Alex gripped onto him, kissing him roughly.

'Whoa… Alex, calm down…' He held her back gently, and she smiled weakly.

'Sorry… I… I need this tonight… Screw the whole pregnancy thing…' She whispered, and he smiled gently.

'You… you sure you want this? I… I don't wanna hurt either of you…' He said, but she had already made up her mind.

* * *

'Michael Logan!' Carolyn screamed in anger, storming into the lounge room. Mike looked up at his wife, who looked like she was about to shoot him. Luckily he locks their guns up at night.

'What…?' He asked cautiously. Her eyes burned in anger.

'You… you told my parents that we were married! HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU!' She screamed, then gasped when she realized that their daughter was asleep. She listened for a few seconds, and when she heard nothing, she turned back to Mike, and started yelling again. 'I told you… I want nothing to do with them!'

'Carey… calm down… I have no idea what you're talking about…' He said, utterly confused.

'You mean… hang on… have you ever spoken to my parents?' She asked, and he shook his head. 'Oh shit… I am so sorry…' She whispered, tears filling her eyes. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently.

'It's okay, sweetheart… It's okay…' He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, eyes red.

'R…really?' She asked, and he nodded, kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

'Love you, bella...' He whispered, and she smiled.

'Love you too, Mikey…' She whispered back, snuggling into his arms. Their tight embrace was torn apart when Kelly started to scream, causing both of them to sigh at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for being so patient with me, and I hope you liked chapter 21! For the R version of this chapter, I should be signed up with Amorous Intent soon… I'll let you know next chapter! Reviews thanks!

Translation: Bella - beautiful in italian... did it for 8 years... and thats all I freaking remember...


	22. Not Wanting Much

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! Keeps me writing! YES! 16 days of holidays! Anyway, on with the story!

Dedications: Alex – 'I must've been on some sorta high when I wrote that…'; Linzi – U mah star baby!; Cinta – you're goin down! Lol!; Jess – OMG! SEND! SONG! NOW!

* * *

Chapter 22: Not Wanting Much

* * *

Pregnancy: 6 Months

* * *

'Whatcha doing?' Bobby mumbled into his wife's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to it. She smiled gently, and picked up the colour samples again.

'I can't pick which colour we should paint the nursery… What do you think?' She asked, showing him the ones she had narrowed it down to. He continued kissing her, and just pointed to one.

'That one..' He whispered, and she laughed. 'Ally… you're working too hard… you've still got three months…'

'Yeah… But I think we should start preparing now… so we can spend more time with Aaron before the baby gets here…' She said, leaning back into him, smiling. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pressing gentle kisses to the top of her head.

'Mkay... you have a point… What do you need me to do?'

'Stop kissing me for one… as good as it is, it's very distracting..' She said, smiling gently, and pressing a kiss to his jawline. 'But you can go take the cot out of Aaron's room and put his bed in there… And then could you go and pick up the paint? Oh, and I need you to fix the shower…'

'Wow, you don't want much, do you?' He said, smiling gently. She shook her head softly, and he kissed her gently.

'Have fun…' She laughed, and he smiled at her.

'Aaron! You wanna help daddy set up the baby's room?' He called out to their son, who was playing with his Ninja Turtles again.

'Yeah!' He said excitedly, and ran over to his father, grinning wildly.

* * *

'Mike…' Carolyn moaned, hand resting on her head, eyes filling up with tears of pain.

'Yeah, kiddo?' He asked, walking into the bedroom, and sitting on the bed next to his wife, who had been full of the flu for the past two days.

'Tylenol… please…' She begged, trying to smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, noting her burning fever, and walked into the kitchen, coming back with two capsules and a bottle of water.

'Here you go… you hungry? You haven't eaten in two days, angel…' He said, playing with her hair gently. She smiled weakly, and kissed the tips of his fingers.

'I'm not hungry…' She whispered, closing her eyes again. He pushed her hair away from her face, and held her hand.

'You gotta eat, Carey…' He said to her again, and she managed to choke out a laugh.

'O…okay…' She said quietly, and he smiled gently, standing up.

'I'll be back in a minute, okay?' He said, and she nodded.

'Hey… can… can I see Kelly?' She asked, and he laughed softly.

'You don't have to ask to see your daughter… I'll bring her in with me, okay?'

'Mmhmm…' She mumbled, closing her eyes. Five minutes later, she felt a pair of tiny hands playing with her hair, and she opened her eyes to see her tiny daughter laying on her chest. 'Hey beautiful…' She whispered, and Kelly gurgled in delight, resting her head on Carolyn's shoulder. Mike was sitting at the end of the bed, rubbing her legs gently.

'Looks like our little girl's excited to see her Mommy…' He said, smiling gently, as Carolyn played with their daughters dark curls.

'Yeah… well Mommy's excited to see her little girl…'

* * *

'Okay… done everything… Moved the beds, picked up the paint, fixed the shower…' Bobby said, walking into the kitchen later that night. Alex looked up from the stove and smiled gently.

'Thanks, sweetie…' She said, pulling him down for a kiss. He pulled away slowly, and smiled at her.

'I also got you something while I was out…' He said, pulling a box out of his pocket. She looked at him strangely, but opened it. What she laid her eyes on was a beautiful white gold necklace, with an absolutely stunning pearl drop, which was set in gold. She gasped in awe, and looked up at him.

'F… is this for me?' She asked, completely stunned. He nodded, smiling softly.

'Yeah… you… you deserve it…' He said, and she let a single tear run down her cheek.

'It… it's beautiful…' She whispered. 'Could… could you put it on for me?' He smiled, and spun her around, then clasped the chain shut. He turned her back around, and kissed her forehead.

'It's not nearly as beautiful as you…' He said, and she smiled gently.

'Flatterer…' She mumbled into his chest, and he laughed.

'You love it…'

* * *

'Carey?' Mike whispered, gently nudging his wife. It had been a week since she had come down with the flu, and there was still no sign that it was getting any better. 'Carey…' He said again, this time a little louder. He pressed his hand to her forehead, and his eyes widened in horror. 'Carolyn, wake up!' He almost yelled, and she groaned in pain. Enough was enough… He picked her up carefully and carried her out to the car, then came back inside for Kelly, strapping her into her car seat.

'C'mon, Carey… wake up…' He kept begging her, driving as fast as he could to the Emergency room. He parked the car outside the doors, and asked a couple of medics to get her inside while he got Kelly out of the car, who was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

'Please be okay, angel…' He whispered as they rushed his wife into one of the examination rooms.

* * *

'Uh… Michael Logan?' A nurse called out, and Mike jolted awake, causing Kelly to start crying again.

'Sorry, baby..' He whispered, standing up and walking over to her.

'Your wife… Uh…' She looked at the clipboard. 'Carolyn Logan? She's awake… Room 201.'

'Thank you!' He said, and practically ran to her room, tears springing to his eyes when he saw her sitting up, leaning against pillows, and her arm almost hidden by IV's.

'Hey…' She whispered, smiling weakly. He walked over to her, and she held out her arms. He placed a now calm Kelly in her arms, and she started to cry.

'Hey kiddo.. what's with all the tears?' He whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She looked up at him, smiling gently.

'I… I'm so sorry, Mike…' She whispered, and he pulled her into a gentle hug.

'Don't apologize… None of this is your fault…' He mumbled into her hair, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

'I… Next time I have the flu, drag me to the doctors, okay?'

'Can do…'

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for all the patience! Reviews welcomed! 


	23. Almost There

A/N: Hey all! Here's the next chapter… well duh…. But hey! Also! I have a poll on my website: http/www.luxuriousroxybabe. click on the 'Law and Order: Criminal Intent' link, a poll should come up… then there's another, click on the 'Bobby Goren/Alex Eames' link… thanks!

Dedication: To Alex (SecretPhoenix678) Happy birthday! This one's for you! Sorry about not finding a big enough box… but it's good to know you'd share him with me! (hmmm what to do… what to do…) If you want to add in your reviews what you would do if you owned VDO, feel welcome to! And to my gorgeous gal Hanna! Happy bday hun… Promise 2 get you some more chocolate lol! Hillary, addictions are bad… unless its chocolate and CI… then it's okay… hehehe

* * *

Chapter 23: Almost There

* * *

Pregnancy: 8 months

* * *

'Carolyn… can I talk to you?' Alex asked, standing up slowly. Carolyn noticed the fear in her eyes, and picked up Kelly, following her friend to the bathrooms.

'You okay, Alex?' She asked, gently rocking Kelly back to sleep.

'I… Carey, please don't tell anyone about this conversation…' She begged, resting a hand on her swollen belly.

'Of course not… Alex, what's wrong?'

'I… I don't think the baby is Bobby's…' She whispered, breaking down into hysterical tears.

'Alex… oh god, honey…' Carolyn whispered, pulling her into a one-armed hug, careful not to wake Kelly.

'I… I have an appointment in two days… would you… uh… mind coming with me?' She mumbled, wiping the tears away.

'Not at all… hey, Al… I have no doubt in my mind that this baby isn't Bobby's… and if it isn't? You guys will pull through… I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess that you haven't told him…'

'I… I'm gonna have to, aren't I?'

* * *

'Hey, sweetheart…' Bobby whispered to his wife, who was sitting on the couch with their son, playing with his black curls as he gently drifted off to sleep.

'Hey… Um… Bobby?' She said, looking up. 'We… we have to talk.' Tears were stinging at her hazel eyes, so she buried her face in her sons hair, trying to hide her eyes from Bobby.

'Ally… what's wrong?' He asked, lifting her head up gently, and pressing a kiss to her forehead, making her cry even harder.

'I… do you remember the… a…attack?' She choked out through the tears, trying not to wake Aaron up. Bobby nodded slowly, and picked Aaron up, carrying him gently into his bedroom then coming back, sitting next to his distraught wife.

'Alex... it's okay… Whatever it is, he can't hurt you anymore…' Bobby whispered into her hair, holding her close to him.

'He… I… The baby… Don't know… might… not be yours… what… gonna do?' She sobbed, and shock filled Bobby's eyes.

'You… oh god, Ally…' He said, tears stinging at his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently, and looked deep into her eyes. 'Baby girl, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, and this baby…'

'You… you will?' She asked quietly, looking up, eyes red from the salty tears that were now running down her cheeks.

'Of course I will…' He replied, holding her close to him.

'I don't deserve you…' She whispered, placing their hands on her swollen belly.

* * *

'Alex Goren?' The nurse called out calmly. Alex stood up carefully, and smiled bravely at Carolyn.

'You want me to come in?' She asked, and Alex shook her head.

'It… thanks, but it's okay… I'll be fine…' She replied, stroking her belly. 'We'll be fine, hey kiddo…'

'Good luck…' Carolyn said, smiling reassuringly. Aaron sat next to her, "reading" Kelly a story. Alex walked into the exam room, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Okay, Mrs. Goren… All we have to do is take a blood sample from the baby, and use the pre-existing sample of your husband…' The nurse said reassuringly, helping Alex lay down.

'Uh… when will I get the results?' She asked, worry taking over.

'I'll get Dr. Clarke to call you straight away with the results… Tomorrow night at the latest…' Alex smiled gently, and relaxed. At least she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

'Okay, thank you, doctor…' Alex said, hanging up the phone. 'Bobby?'

'Yeah?' He called out from the bathroom. He pulled the plug and lifted his son up, ignoring is angered yells. 'What's wrong?' He asked her as he saw the tears streaming down her face. Her lips turned from trembling to almost splitting open from the massive smile now plastered on her face.

'We're gonna have a baby, sweetie…' She said through the tears, and laughed softly as she saw the look of utter confusion on his face.

'Alex… it's a bit late to be telling me this now… I was starting to wonder where the cravings and morning sickness came from… not to mention the fact you're glowing… oh, and the fact that I can see it…' He said smiling, and placing a hand on her belly.

'For someone so smart, you are so stupid… Honey… it's yours… That was Dr. Clarke… The test proved it… This baby… is ours…' She whispered, smiling widely. His eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug.

'Oh, Ally… this is… is…' He stumbled around his words, tears forming in his eyes. She pulled his face down so she was looking him in the eye and whispered.

'Amazing…' She finished his sentence, kissing him fiercely. 'Love you…' She mumbled breathlessly when they pulled apart.

'Love you too…' He whispered into her hair, kissing it lightly.

* * *

'Bobby, wake up…' Alex whispered frantically, tears rolling down her face in pain. 'Bobby… wake up!' She begged, nudging him.

'Wh…what's wrong?' He mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Once they focused, they filled with panic. He switched on the light to see the sheets covering Alex's lower half were soaked in blood. 'Oh god, angel… wait here…' He said, kissing her forehead gently. He quickly dialed for an ambulance, then called Mike and Carolyn.

'Logan…' Came the very tired and very pissed off voice of Mike.

'Mike, it's Bobby… could you guys come round now to watch Aaron?' Bobby asked, trying to keep his wife calm.

'What's happened?' He asked, nudging Carolyn awake. She pressed her ear against the phone to listen in.

'She… she's bleeding… Alex… is bleeding, a lot… I called an ambulance…' Bobby said, his voice shaking. Carolyn felt tears stinging at her eyes when she heard her best friends screams of pain.

'We'll be right there…' Carolyn said, and shut Mike's phone.

'Carey, hon… calm down…' Mike said, getting up and going to Kelly's bedroom.

'I can't… what… what if something goes wrong? Mikey, they don't deserve to lose another child… They didn't deserve to lose Jake…' She choked out through her tears, grabbing her phone and the car keys.

'Hey… c'mere…' He said, pulling her into a tight embrace. 'They aren't gonna lose this baby… You gotta calm down, okay?' He whispered to her, playing with her dark brown curls. She nodded, and picked Kelly up, careful not to wake her.

* * *

'Mr. Goren?' The nurse called, and Bobby looked up, brown eyes filled with worry. 'Your wife… she's asking for you…' Bobby stood up and followed the nurse into Alex's room, and saw his tiny wife, drenched in sweat, but still managing a brave smile.

'Hey sweetie…' She whispered, holding out a hand to him. He took it and sat down next to her, kissing her forehead.

'Have I missed anything?' He asked, pushing her hair away from her eyes. She smiled weakly and rolled the sheet down to reveal a still very swollen belly.

'Nothing… just me screaming a lot…' She said, kissing his palm gently. 'I'm so scared, Bobby…'

'Me too, honey… But everything's gonna be alright…' He whispered, kissing her cheek. She gripped his hand as a contraction washed over her, gritting her teeth as she tried not to scream.

'Not too long now, Alex…' Dr. Clarke reassured her, smiling accordingly.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh next chapter they're gonna have another baby? Girl or boy? How about we have a vote? I'll let my readers decide… Review! 


	24. Welcomes and Near Goodbyes

A/N: Hey guys! Well… all the reviews I got since I uploaded have been tallied… so here is the result of the vote!

Disclaimer: Don't own them… never will

A/N2: GOOD NEWS! CI has been revamped for S6 (so happy…. So overly happy) (for those who didn't already know)

Dedication: To Hillary: We should report him… and Jake… just because he's a loser…

* * *

Chapter 24: Welcomes and Near Goodbyes

* * *

'I'm so proud of you, Ally…' Bobby whispered to his sweat drenched wife, brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled weakly as the nurse handed them their newborn baby.

'Hey beautiful… you scared Mommy…' Alex whispered to the tiny bundle. She looked up at Bobby, tears forming in her eyes. 'Go see if Carey and Mike are here yet… if they are can you please bring my baby boy in?' Bobby nodded, and kissed her gently.

'Love you so much…' He mumbled and she grinned.

'Love you too…'

* * *

'How is she?' A frantic Carolyn Logan asked, almost knocking Bobby over. He held her arms down at her sides and smiled.

'She's fine… they're both fine…' He reassured her, and she smiled gently. 'She wants to see Aaron first… then you guys can come in, okay?' Carolyn nodded as Aaron toddled over to them, reaching up to his father.

'Up, Daddy! Up!' He whined, and he smiled, picking his son up.

'How bout we go see Mommy and the baby?' Aaron nodded wildly, grinning.

* * *

'Hey my special little guy…' Alex said quietly, careful not to wake the baby. Aaron climbed up onto the bed and lay next to his mother. 'Say hello to your baby sister…' He rested his head on her shoulder so he had a better view of the tiny pink bundle. His eyes widened in pure awe, and he reached out and touched his little sisters hand.

'Mommy… what her name?' He asked, and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

'To be honest, angel… Mommy and Daddy hadn't thought of that yet.' She mumbled into his hair, and his face fell. 'But we will, sweetie… we had a bit more time to think about names when we had you…' Bobby smiled and held his wife's hand, stroking it gently.

'Hey buddy, how about you and me go and get something to eat so Mommy can see Aunty Carey…' Bobby suggested, knowing how important it was to Alex and Carolyn that they saw each other. Aaron smiled and nodded, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

'Love you Mommy!' He said, waving from the doorway. Bobby pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead, then kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

'Love you…' He mumbled into Alex's forehead, kissing her again. She smiled and swatted him away.

'I love you both…' She called out, smiling gently. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. Blonde fuzz covered the top of her head, her tiny lips parted, and Alex already knew that her eyes would be brown. Her own little miniature.

'Alex?' Carolyn ventured, entering the room. Alex looked up and smiled at her friend.

'Hey… come meet my baby girl…' Alex said, smiling as her baby yawned and stretched, her tiny eyes opening.

'She's so little…' Carolyn whispered, and Alex laughed gently.

'Yeah… just over a month premature… But she's absolutely beautiful…' Alex whispered.

* * *

'Carey… what's wrong?' Mike asked his wife as they lay in bed later that night. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Nothing…' She replied, grinning. He sighed and played with her curls again. He was stressed and she knew it. 'What about you?'

'Work…' He mumbled, and she sighed gently, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

'Wanna talk about it?' She asked, running her fingers through his hair. He shook his head.

'It's okay, honey… just… sometimes I regret coming back… to Manhattan…' She smiled gently and kissed his cheek again.

'If you didn't come back… you would've never met me…' She said, and he smiled, tightening his grip around her waist.

'Then I think about you and Kelly… and I know that it was all worth it… That every night when I come home, I know that my gorgeous girls will be here…' He kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

'You know what always got me confused?' She asked, and his eyes filled with confusion. 'The fact that I am the absolute furthest thing from your type…'

'My type?'

'The blonde bimbo's I'd seen you with before we started seeing each other… I mean… hello… They're six foot, I'm five four… They're all dead straight blonde… I'm curly brunette… They're all sticks… I'm… not… I just never understood why you picked me…' She whispered the last part, and he smiled weakly.

'I picked you, because I fell in love with you, Carey… I love you so much, alright? And you know what?' She looked up and he kissed her gently. 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on…'

* * *

'Alex… I… uh… I've thought of a name…' Bobby whispered to his wife, careful not to wake their children up. She smiled, and her eyes asked him to continue. 'I… how about… Jodie Alexandra…'

'I love it…' She said, before he could say anything else. 'My little Jodie…' she mumbled, kissing her little girl.

'She's exactly like you, Al…' He whispered into her temple, kissing it gently. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. 'Hey… why have we got tears?'

'We… we came so close to losing her…' Alex said quietly, her voice cracking with emotion. Bobby smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

'But we've got her, angel… And that's all that counts…'

* * *

A/N: Yay a girl! Review thanks guys! 


	25. You Say Gunshot, I Say Child Services

A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the long break… had sooooo much homework (stupid flu… stupid teachers and 'oh we've got a box of work for you'…. I WAS AWAY FOR 3 DAYS!) and like a ton of assignments… so yeah…. Anyway, here's the next chapter… hope you like it! Reference to 'To The Bone' (what I've read about it… STUPID CHANNEL TEN! We're 14 episodes behind… I mean WTF!)

A/N2: For all those who have seen 'A Person Of Interest' (S2) (doubt you haven't seen it lol), I found a song that is practically, as SecretPhoenix678 and I say, an APOI anthem…  
Nobody Wins – The Veronicas (http/ NOTICE: For all those Aussie CI fans who don't already know this… Next Sunday (28th May) In The Wee Small Hours part 1&2 is showing on Channel 10 from 8:30pm… FINALLY!

Disclaimer: Don't own them… only own: Det. Marissa Benson, Det. Adam Walters, Kelly Logan, and Jodie and Aaron Goren.

Dedication/s: Alex – OMFG! HOW DARE THEY! Lol…; Justin – Varun mate! LOL! You're so mean… but it's funny…; Shani n Lucy – Hehe go my braces twins!; Emma – I LOOKED LIKE A TARD!; Linzi – Hahahaha bright purple Festiva!; Kiz and Warney – Awww guys its okay… Stupid Mr. Snelling… first: he owns a chicks car… second: he yelled at you… lol!; Soph – Andy and Simon! We rule hun…; Cinta – LLAMA!

Chapter 25: You Say Gunshot, I Say Child Services

Alex lay in the hospital bed, holding her newborn daughter in her arms, smiling gently as she watched her two boys sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Looking down at her daughter, she smiled even wider as her baby's tiny brown eyes opened, and looked up at her mother inquisitively, then yawned, her tiny face wrinkled up. Alex placed her index finger in her daughter's hand, Jodie gripping onto it with both of her little hands, her fingers wrapping tightly around Alex's much larger one. Bobby, who was now awake, watched as his wife and daughter bonded, Alex's eyes filling with tears of joy at just watching Jodie.

'She's a spitting image of her mother…' He whispered, Alex looking up at him.

'Just like our little guy's a miniature of his daddy…' Alex said quietly, not wanting to wake Aaron up. Bobby looked down at his son, kissing his dark curls gently.

'She… she's so tiny, Al…' He said, resting a hand on Alex's arm, needing to feel the closeness of his wife.

'I know… but she's so perfect… my baby girl…' Alex whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

…

--2 days later--

'Welcome home, angel…' Bobby whispered into his wife's ear, as he helped her and their newborn daughter into the house, Aaron toddling next to them, carrying his Bob the Builder bag. Alex looked around. They had kept the house completely spotless. She walked into Jodie's nursery, gasping.

'You… you guys finished painting it!' She said breathlessly, taking in the soft pink walls that weren't there the day she went into labour.

'Well… Jodie needed a bedroom… so Aaron and I got stuck into it these past few days to make it livable again…' He said, hugging her gently. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. 'What's with the tears, baby?'

'I… I'm just so happy…' She whispered, leaning into his embrace, careful of their tiny daughter.

…

'Mike?' Carolyn called from the kitchen to her husband, who was in the lounge room playing with their daughter, who was happily pointing to different objects in the room from her bouncer.

'Yeah, kiddo?' He replied, picking Kelly up and walking into the kitchen, to find his wife standing there holding a file, looking angry as hell.

'I can't believe this!' She almost screamed, her eyes burning.

'What's wrong, Carey?' He asked, putting Kelly and the bouncer on the floor, keeping a close eye on her, then walking over to his now shaking wife, holding her arms gently.

'I… I can not believe that they're doing this…' She whispered, her voice shaking almost as much as her body.

'Hey, angel… you gotta tell me what's wrong…' He said, trying to keep her calm enough to talk.

'They… they're trying…. Trying to take your badge…. They… they've even called… ACS…' She said, crying gently. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back softly.

'Hey… they're not getting my badge… and no way in hell are they gonna take our daughter away from us…' He whispered into her hair, kissing it gently, then playing with her hair.

'Wh…what if they do!' She cried, the tears flowing freely down her olive-toned cheeks.

'They're not going to, Carey… I promise you that they're not taking our baby away from us…' He mumbled, kissing her forehead. He carefully let her go, bent down and picked Kelly up, then stood back up, placing his daughter into her mothers arms. 'Kelly's gonna grow up with us…We're not gonna lose her… There's no reason for them to take her away…'

'They're gonna try…' She sobbed, stroking her daughters cheeks.

'Then let them try…' He whispered, holding his wife and daughter in his arms, hoping that he was right…

…

'Benson!' Deakins called from his office, causing Marissa to almost have a fit. She stood up and stormed over to the office, much to the amusement of her partner.

'What!' She almost screamed, slamming the door and sitting down.

'Don Cragen wants you over at SVU… now…'

'Okay… Lemme tell Adam and we'll be over there ASAP…' She said, standing up.

'No… Not Walters… just you…' He said, and she sighed.

'Fine…'

'And before you ask why… Olivia's asked for a new partner, and he wants you to find out why before he writes up the reports…' She sighed and stood in the doorway.

'Can do…'

…

'Mike!' Carolyn shouted yet again from the kitchen. Mike walked in, rubbing at his eyes.

'Carey… it's 7 in the morning… and it's a Sunday… what could you possibly want?' He asked, noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks and the massive smile. She held up a letter and started to cry harder.

'It… it's okay… they… they're not taking Kelly…' She sobbed, falling into his arms. He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head, and smiling widely.

'I promised you that they wouldn't take our angel away from us…' He mumbled, and she looked up, her brown eyes filled with tears.

'I… I love you…' She whispered, kissing him gently. He pulled her closer, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

'Not as much as I love you… You… you're keeping me together through all of this…'

'So you're saying I'm glue?'

'…not really…' She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him.

'It'll be okay… in a few months everything will be normal again…' Boy… was she wrong…

…

A/N: Thanks all! Lovin ya! Love Amz! REVIEWS!


	26. Crash And Burn

A/N: Sorry about the looong time in not updating…. Anyway here it is!

Dedications: To all my lovely reviewers…

* * *

Chapter 26: Crash and Burn

* * *

'So you're just going to let him win?' Alex asked in disbelief.

'I'm not letting him win, Alex… I just don't want to make this bigger than it has to be…' Deakins said sadly, looking around his office at his detectives, all of them in complete shock. 'It's been a pleasure working with all of you… I'm proud of all of you…'

* * *

'I still can't believe he's leaving…' Carolyn whispered, maneuvering carefully through the garbage filled alleyway, careful not to make any noise.

'No-one can…' Alex mumbled back, jumping slightly as she saw the side door open, and their perp step out, gun in hand.

'Come out come out wherever you are, Detectives…' He called in a sing-song voice, swinging the gun around his finger. The girls looked at each other and bolted, jumping in their car… the perp following them. Carolyn ripped out her phone, dialing the first number that popped into her head.

'Mike… call for back up…' She said shakily, Alex frantically speeding through the streets of Manhattan.

'What happened?' He asked, hearing the fear in his wife's voice.

'We're being chased… just please call for back up… He's got a g-…' All Mike heard was two ear-piercing screams, and then a bone crunching smash.

'Carolyn!' He roared into the phone. No answer. He stood up, taking Kelly with him, and almost racing out of the precinct. Bobby, knowing something was wrong, picked up Aaron and a sleeping Jodie, and followed him, praying to god that the girls were okay.

* * *

'Uh… Robert Goren and Michael Logan?' The nurse called, both Bobby and Mike jumping into alertness, and looking up at her. 'Your wives are out of surgery… but are still in critical conditions… You can go see them… Mrs. Goren is in 401, Mrs. Logan in 405.'

* * *

'Oh god, my angel…' Bobby whispered, laying eyes on his tiny wife, who looked even smaller with all the cords and machines attached to her. Aaron took one look at his mother, and then looked up at his father, fear evident in his big brown eyes.

'Daddy… is Mommy going to die?' Bobby's breath caught in his throat.

'No, buddy… she's not going to die… she loves you and your sister too much…' He whispered, gripping onto Alex's hand.

'And she loves you lots too, Daddy…' Aaron said matter-of-factly. Bobby smiled softly, ruffling his sons curly black hair.

'I love her lots, buddy… I love all three of you…'

* * *

'Please don't die, Carey… you can't die…' Mike whispered to his wife, her breathing steady, yet shallow. Kelly looked at her mother, tears rolling down her tiny cheeks.

'Mommy…' She whispered, reaching out. Mike's eyes widened.

'You… you just said your first word!' He looked over at Carolyn. 'Oh angel… I wish you could hear this… our little miracle's talking…' He whispered, brushing her dark curls away from her face. 'I love you… keep fighting, angel…' He whispered again, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Alex awoke, feeling groggy and sore, seeing only three different types of hair. Pulling back, she saw her son and daughter fast asleep in her arms, her husbands head resting next to hers. She smiled softly, stroking his hand gently. Bobby's eyes flung open, and he smiled as he saw his wife's hazel eyes looking back at him.

'Hey angel…' He whispered.

'Hey there…' She said hoarsely, her throat dry and sore.

'You gave us a scare…' He mumbled into her blonde locks, kissing the top of her head gently. She smiled gently, tears rolling down her face.

'Are the kids okay?' She asked, looking down at her babies, who were still sleeping soundly.

'They're fine… I'm so lucky to have you, Ally…'

'I'm even luckier to have you…'

* * *

'Mommy!' Kelly squealed, jolting her father awake. Mike looked over at the bed to see Carolyn smiling gently.

'Our baby's talking…' She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mike wiped them away, kissing her forehead gently.

'You're okay…' He whispered thankfully, handing their daughter to her, smiling as his two girls held each other tightly.

'C'mere…' She mumbled, pulling him into a tight hug, kissing him gently.

And at that moment, Bobby Goren and Mike Logan were the luckiest men alive…

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how short it was… its 10pm and I'm tired… love yaz! 


	27. A Day In The Life

A/N: Sorry about the looong time in updates… been oh so very busy… and now I've sprained my hand… even worse it's my right hand… (I'm right handed…) hahaha shoulda seen me writing notes in science this arvo… ahahahaha was hilarious… took me a whole zone to write down like half a page of notes… all spaced out massively… hehehe anyway… here's chapter 27! (my god almost at 30!)

Disclaimer: Haven't had one in a while… seems like it's time for one… anyway I don't own them…

Dedications: Emma - miss ya heaps darling! I know you think she's a bit too stupid for your liking… but all us crazy CI fans thinks she's fine… (referring to Eames… hehehe Emma's so evil… read the review from 'EMMAAAAA!' in my story 'Fixed', and you'll all be like 'righteo then') Alex – MFG! THEY PLAYED IT!; Soph – gonna miss you chicken!; Sarah – bahaha; Teags, Shannon and Dani – There's shit everywhere! ARGH! (and you're all goin 'wtf?'); Ria – NOT CIRCUMCIZED! LMAO! God that was random; Sophie – the cactus! I'd laugh too…

* * *

Chapter 27: A Day In The Life

* * *

Alex rolled over sleepily, expecting to feel her husband laying next to her, but instead landing with a soft thud into the cold sheets. She opened her eyes and scanned the room, looking for any sign of him. His phone was still on the nightstand… Good, he was still here. She got up and wrapped her bathrobe tightly around herself, feet padding lightly on the floor as she searched the house. She stopped at their daughters bedroom, and noticed that the window was blowing in a cold breeze. Wait a minute… she closed the window. She walked in there quickly, and sighed in exasperation as she saw her husband asleep in the chair next to Jodie's cot, holding their peacefully sleeping baby in his arms. She shut the window, and placed the blanket over the two of them, kissing their foreheads.

* * *

'Mommy!' Aaron whined as Alex tried to dress him the next morning. Alex groaned as he fought her attempt to pull a shirt over his head, trying desperately to win the everyday battle.

'C'mon angel… just give Mommy two seconds to put your shirt on, and then you can go outside with Daddy…' She said, and he put his arms up, letting her pull the shirt on finally. She kissed his forehead and watched as he raced outside, black curls bouncing all along the way. She stood in the kitchen and watched them for a moment, until she heard Jodie's screams for attention. She sighed, put down her coffee cup and walked into her daughters bedroom, picking up the now hysterical baby.

'Shh… angel, Mommy's here now…' She whispered into Jodie's blonde hair, kissing it gently. Her sobs slowed down once she realized that her mother wasn't going to leave her, and she snuggled into Alex's chest, yawning slightly. 'I'm so glad that you're alright, baby girl…'

* * *

'Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!' Kelly squealed, not being able to contain her excitement at finally being able to speak. Carolyn smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead, then resumed with her paperwork, every few seconds looking up at Kelly.

'How 'bout you be a good girl and eat your lunch…' She suggested, handing Kelly the sandwich, to which she just looked away.

'Mommy!' She yelled, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Carolyn laughed softly, and replaced the sandwich with the apple pieces, to which Kelly grinned happily, picking up a piece and gnawing on it with her one tooth. The phone began to ring, bringing Carolyn back to reality. She picked it up, not for a second taking her eyes off Kelly.

'Hello?'

'Hey honey… I'm coming home early today… anything you need?' Mike said to her, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

'You mean besides you?' She replied cheekily, helping Kelly with the piece of apple she was struggling with. 'I don't need anything, no…'

'Alright… I'll see you soon then… Love you…'

'Love you too…' She hung up, and re-focused on Kelly, who was covered in apple mush, and grinning at her mother who just laughed. 'Lucky I love you so much…' She said, picking her up and wiping down the highchair. Kelly giggled and hugged her mother, the apple turning into mush on Carolyn's top.

'Mommy! MOMMY!' She squealed, clapping her hands. Carolyn laughed again and whispered, 'My god you love saying that don't you?', which earned her another apple-mush hug.

* * *

'You okay?' Bobby asked his wife, who was sitting on the couch trying to stay awake, even though it was only 5:30 in the evening. Alex looked up sleepily, and smiled gently.

'Just tired…' She yawned, and lay down, closing her eyes. He sat on the couch next to her, smiling gently as she automatically placed her head in his lap. 'The kids okay?' She mumbled, barely coherent.

'They're fine… How 'bout I take you to bed…' He said, playing with her hair. She smiled sleepily and opened her eyes slowly.

'I'll be okay… I haven't slept much lately… not since the accident anyway…' He sighed and pulled her up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

'I was so scared that I'd lost you…' He mumbled into her temple, kissing it softly. She relaxed into his embrace and smiled gently.

'But you didn't lose me… I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere…'

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I owe you all a big hug for being so patient with me! And a really super fab chapter…. I'll try my best… reviews make my day a whole lot better! 


	28. It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! Hectic few weeks down here... moving house... argh... anyway I actually sat down last night and typed this up... hope you like it!

Dedication/s: To All my loyal fans who've put up with the massive breaks between chapters... thank youuuus!; Alex and Sophie: OMFG WHERE IS BOBBY! They die now... Because we all know that Bobby was there before Mike, and he is ten times more amusing to watch

Chapter 28: It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah

'Good morning, Detectives... I'm your new captain, Denny Ross... I look forward to working with New York's finest...' Once the 'new guy' had retreated into his office, Alex let out a groan and leant back into her chair, shooting a look at Bobby.

'I can't believe this is happening...' She said sadly, pushing the case file back to him. He smiled weakly and took her hand.

'You know he wouldn't have given up unless he had a reason to...' He said, looking over at the newly refurbished Captains office, no longer welcoming, but now recognized as 'The Hell Hole'... mainly by Marissa, who had been punished four times in the last hour.

'Where are Mike and Carey this morning?' Alex asked both herself, and Bobby, who just shrugged.

'Maybe Kelly's sick...' He offered, trying to calm her obvious nerves.

'Yeah... that's probably it...'

'Goren, Eames... my office now.' They stood up, walking close to each other into 'The Hell Hole'. 'Got a call from Logan and Barek's neighbours... said they saw two guys go in last night, then saw them leave this morning... go check it out...' They nodded, grabbing their coats.

'C...Carey...' Mike managed to choke out, edging slowly over to his wife, who was laying ten metres away from him, her motionless body covering that of their sobbing daughter.

'D...Daddy...' Kelly sobbed, trying to move out from underneath Carolyn. Mike moved her carefully, checking for a pulse.

'Carey... wake up kiddo...' He whispered into her ear, shaking her softly. She groaned in agony, opening her eyes slowly.

'M...Mike... t...take care of Kelly...' She mumbled sleepily, pain filling her brown eyes. 'I... hurts too much...' Her eyes closed slowly, her fingers intertwining themselves in his, squeezing tightly. The sounds of footsteps running towards the door grabbed his attention. Ready to protect his girls, he grabbed his gun, aiming it at the door. Alex and Bobby burst inside, both with their guns drawn. Alex's horrified gasp was the last sound that Carolyn heard before finally giving up.

'Mr. Logan?' Mike stood up and walked over to the surgeon, silently praying that his wife was okay. 'We... we did all we could... I'm sorry... she passed away on the table...' Mike looked down, willing himself not to cry.

'C...can I see her?' He said almost silently. The surgeon nodded, and stepped aside. Mike carefully took Kelly from Alex's arms, and carried her into the OR, holding her close to him. Sitting next to her, he took a hold of her cold hand. 'I... I can't believe you're really gone...' He whispered, glad that they at least closed her up. Kelly turned around in Mike's arms, then climbed up next to Carolyn, hugging her softly.

'Love you, Mommy...' She whispered, tears in her eyes. Mike picked her up carefully, both of them crying silent tears.

'I'll always love you, Carey...' He mumbled into her temple, kissing it softly. He stood up and left, Kelly gripping onto him, tears rolling down her tiny cheeks.

'I'll always love you too, Mike...' Carolyn whispered, her fingers touching her temple lightly, hoping she could feel his lips there forever.

'He's miserable without her, Bobby.' Alex said, putting the dishes away quietly, careful not to wake Jodie.

'I've noticed...' He said almost silently, drying his hands. She walked over to him, tears sparkling in her hazel eyes. He pulled her into his arms, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

'If... if something ever happened to me... you... you'd take care of the kids... right?' He kissed her forehead softly, tears in his eyes.

'Of course I would... I'd be completely miserable though...' She tried to smile, but more tears fell down her cheeks. She pulled away, wiping the tears away from her face. He watched her walk into the lounge room, and pick Aaron up carefully.

'Bed time, baby...' She whispered into his dark curls. He yawned softly into her chest, and looked up.

'Not tired, Mommy...' He mumbled sleepily. She smiled gently and kissed his nose.

'I think you are... c'mon...' She carried him into his room, smiling weakly as he fell asleep in her arms. Bobby watched her put their son to bed, kissing his forehead softly and placing the blanket carefully over him, making sure the nightlight was on.

'You are one amazing mother...' He said quietly, holding out his hand. She took it, smiling weakly.

'I'm that good, huh?' She said, snuggling into him.

'Yeah... I guess you are...' He mumbled into her hair, kissing it softly. 'Bedtime for you too...' She yawned and nodded, turning off the lights in the lounge room, then walking into the bedroom, only half closing the door behind her.

'You understand the rules?' She nodded softly, tears in her eyes. The agent handed her a file, and stood up. 'Your new identity... until we're sure you're safe, Carolyn Logan will remain dead. Jessica Barkley will take her place... You must tell no-one...' Carolyn nodded again, wiping the tears away. She took the file and stood up, walking to the door.

'T... take good care of my angels... make sure no-one hurts them...' The agent nodded, and she left. Once she was at her new apartment, she opened her handbag, pulling out a crumpled photo, drenched in tear stains. Running her fingers over it once more, she felt tears spring to her eyes. Instead of wiping them away, she let them roll down her face freely, hitting the photo of happier times. Her, Mike, and Kelly, the day they brought her home from the hospital. Laying down on the bed, she cried herself to sleep, clutching the photo to her heart...

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Reviews make my day all sunny again (stupid stupid Perth winters...)


	29. When All Else Fails

A/N: Decided to update earlier than planned… I'm bored okay? Hope you guys all enjoy it!

Dedication/s: Alex: Emo Toast:( and too all my reviewers… I really hope that you haven't lost interest in this!

Warnings: This chapter contains evidence of a sex scene… yes not a whole sex scene… that ran away… but there's still evidence that it was there!

Chapter 29: When All Else Fails…

---------------------------------

'Daddy!' Kelly Logan screamed at five on a Sunday morning, whacking her fathers arm. Mike opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly at his daughter.

'Morning, kiddo…' He said groggily, helping her up onto the bed. She immediately made a bee-line for Carolyn's pillow and snuggled into it.

'Mommy…' She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Mike pulled her into his arms gently, kissing her forehead.

'Mommy's looking down on you right now, angel… She's so proud of her little girl…' Kelly sniffed and looked up at her father. 'She'll always love you, Kells…'

'She love daddy?' She asked, the tears subsiding.

'Yeah… and daddy loves her…' He mumbled into her dark curls, closing his eyes. 'He'll always love her…'

-------------------------------

'Alex?' Bobby said that same morning, walking around the apartment with their screaming daughter in his arms, searching for his wife, who had yet again gone missing. 'I should consider alarms on all the doors and windows…' He said quietly to himself, rocking Jodie softly.

'Out here!' She called. He stepped outside into the warm air, and saw her laying on the grass staring up at the sky.

'I'm supposed to be the mental one, remember?' He said, sitting down next to her, Jodie immediately reaching out for her mother. Alex sat up and took her sobbing baby, hugging her gently.

'You're not crazy, Bobby… and I just needed some time to myself…' He automatically felt guilty, pulling her into a soft embrace.

'I'm sorry, Al… She… she was screaming… and she wouldn't calm down…' He whispered into her blonde locks. She smiled softly, looking down at Jodie who was now fast asleep, sucking her thumb gently.

'Don't be sorry…' She whispered, standing up. 'I… I just needed to think… I haven't done that in almost three years… well thought properly anyway…' He smiled softly and helped her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. She sighed and put Jodie back in her cot, kissing her forehead softly, then checked on their peacefully sleeping son.

'Go back to bed… I'll stay up for them…' He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes softly.

'How about both of us go to bed and we let them fend for themselves?' He stared at her, and she laughed. 'I was joking… we'll both get up when they wake up… Come on…' She took his hand and dragged him back to bed.

'Knowing our luck, we'll get comfy and one of them'll wake up.' He said, smiling gently. She smiled back and snuggled into his arms.

'Hey… we've got really good luck… It's only 5:30… Aaron's not normally up until at least 8 on a Sunday, and I only just put Jodie back to sleep, which guarantees us another 3 hours.' He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 'Any plans for today?'

'It's Sunday… my one actual day off… and I plan to spend it with my beautiful wife and two amazing kids…' Alex sighed and rested her head on his chest.

'I hate that this new guy's working you to death…' Bobby tried to smile and kissed her hair, letting his lips linger there.

'I hate it too… but hey… I get to spend all day with you guys today… I promise...'

'Can… can you spend some time with just me?' She whispered, looking up at him. 'I miss you…'

'I miss you too, angel…' He mumbled, kissing her nose, and then capturing her lips. His hands traveled down to her hips, then to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off gently. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him continuously. Within minutes, clothes had been fired across the room, and he gently laid her down on the bed, kissing her cheek softly, and whispering 'I love you' continuously.

-------------------------------------------

'When all else fails, what do we do?'

'Shoot you and throw your body in the East River?' Adam offered. Marissa smirked and threw a pen at him.

'No… and don't try it… ask Bobby… I almost killed him once over him drinking my last beer.' Adam looked over at Bobby, who just hung his head in fake shame.

'Freaking psycho…' He said, just loud enough for her to hear.

'Benson, Walters!' Both detective sighed, and stood up, entering 'The Hell Hole' yet again. Bobby laughed softly, and looked over at Mike, who was attempting to get Kelly to sleep. He stood up and walked over to him.

'I'll call Alex…' He said, picking up the desk phone. Mike's hand grabbed the phone and slammed it back down.

'I… she's got enough to deal with… I… I can handle this…' He said, Kelly screaming even louder.

'Mommy!' She cried, reaching for the photo on Mike's desk. He ran his fingers through her curls, trying to calm her down. Bobby picked her up carefully and gave Mike a reassuring smile.

'How about we go visit Aunt Ally?' He said, and Kelly nodded sadly.

'Wanna see Mommy…' She whispered softly, looking down at her father. Mike took her back into his arms and looked into her brown eyes.

'Baby… I wanna see Mommy too… but we can't…' She let out a soft sigh, letting the tears fall once more. She looked back up at Bobby.

'Wanna see A'nt Ally…' She whispered. Bobby took out his phone and dialed home.

---------------------------------------------

'Hello?' Alex said into the phone, balancing Jodie on her hip, and attempting to dress Aaron with her free hand, leaving her no choice but to balance the phone between her ear and shoulder.

'Hey, darling… Is it possible you could come down here and pick Kelly up?' Bobby asked, and she sighed, feeling frustrated.

'Sure… can she wait a while though?' Jodie screamed for attention, and she closed her eyes.

'I'll come and drop her off…'

'I didn't mean that I couldn't get out there right now… I'm trying to get our children, I guess slightly calm... but as you already know that's impossible.'

'Don't worry about it then.' Guilt trip… she sighed and put Jodie down on the play mat.

'No… I shouldn't have snapped… but our kids are my first priority right now… I know I promised Carey that I'd help look after Kelly if anything happened to her… and I'm trying my hardest to juggle our kids with her… I'll be there in ten minutes…' She hung up and looked at Aaron, who smiled sympathetically.

'S'okay, Mommy…' He said, hugging her gently. She smiled and hugged him back.

'I know, buddy… C'mon… you can be a big help by getting dressed, okay?' He nodded, and she picked Jodie up. 'And you, my little angel… you're gonna have to get used to not being the centre of attention…' Jodie put on her sweet little smile, and Alex felt her heart melting. She kissed Jodie's forehead and smiled. 'Oh I love you too much, baby…' Jodie giggled and snuggled into her mother.

----------------------------------------------

'A'nt Ally!' Kelly squealed, gripping onto Alex's leg. Alex sighed and tried to balance Jodie, whilst Aaron gripped onto her shirt, so she could bend down to pick up her niece.

'Hey Kells…' She said, and shot a glance at Bobby. A glance that should, scratch that, had, made him feel guilty. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

'I'm sorry, Al… I… Aaron can stay here with me if you want…' He was trying to repair the damage, and god bless him for trying. She smiled gently and kissed his cheek, looking into his eyes.

'It's okay… I'm sure I can handle three kids for a few hours…' But Aaron already had other ideas.

'Mommy! Wanna stay here with Daddy!' He looked up at her, his eyes begging her to say yes. 'Please!' She looked at Bobby as if to say 'look what you've done'.

'If it's okay with Daddy…' Aaron's head swung around to look at his father, who smiled and picked him up.

'C'mon then, buddy…' He kissed Alex's forehead, and then Jodie's. 'Love you both… I'll be home at 5… 6 at the latest…' Alex sighed and looked down at the girls.

'Better get you two home then, huh?' Both Kelly and Jodie clapped vigorously, grins plastered on their tiny faces.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Wow… that was longer than I had planned… hope you liked it! And remember: Reviews brighten this Perth Girls day!


	30. From Carolyn to Jessica and Back Again

A/N: And I'm back ya'll! Yeah… I'm gonna update tonight, probably tomorrow night, and then again hopefully Saturday morning (gonna be alooooone! Sister going to hospital and brother going to baseball…) So three more updates this week:D YAY!

Dedications: Alex – Thanks for uploading chapter 28 on for me!; Soph – Indeed Indeed… hahahaha we make no sense sometimes…; Teagan, Chelsea, Bec, Warney, Yvette, Hayley n Kelso – Violent bunch, aren't we? Bahahaha; Michael – Woulda given you a hug but the awkwardness woulda been through the roof…

---------------------------------------

Chapter 30: From Carolyn to Jessica and Back Again

--------------------------------------

--6 months later--

--------------------------------------

'Mommy…' Aaron started, in his 'I've got a question' voice. Alex sighed and knelt down to his level, putting on her best mommy smile.

'Yeah baby…' She said, holding his hands.

'Are you and Daddy ever gonna have another baby?' Alex's eyes widened, then she smiled, pulling her eldest into a tight embrace.

'Right now we're happy with our two little angels… Maybe one day we'll have another baby…' Aaron, not quite happy with the answer her got, pressed on.

'But Mommy… I thought you said that Mommies and Daddies who love each other have a baby…' Damn…

'Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot… but we're happy with you and Jodie…' Aaron sighed, and walked back into his room. Alex smiled softly, and continued trying to keep Jodie amused with crayons and coloured paper. Trying to be silent, Bobby unlocked the door, but his attempt to get past his wife failed.

'Hey honey…' She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw softly. 'What's in the bag?' He pulled it out of view.

'Nothing…' He said, kissing her forehead. 'You're gonna have to wait to find out what it is…' She smiled softly. It was their sons birthday the next day, but she had no idea why he was hiding it from her.

'Did you pick up Aaron's present?' She asked, and he nodded. She made a grab for the bag but he yanked it away from her grasp.

'No, Ally… there's something in here for you and Jodie as well… No peeking…' She sighed and gave in. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Love you.'

'I love you too, Bobby…' She said half-heartedly, though he knew that she really meant it. Jodie, hearing her fathers voice, started bouncing in her highchair.

'Daddy! Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!' Bobby laughed gently and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

'How's my baby girl?' She squealed with delight, clapping her hands together. Alex smiled at the obvious bond that they had, the same bond that Aaron and Bobby had.

'Hi Daddy!' Aaron said, running out of his room and gripping onto his fathers leg. Alex sighed and started to clear the table for dinner. Bobby put the kids down and walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

'You okay?' He whispered into her hair, kissing it softly.

'I… I'm just… I… they obviously love you more, Bobby… and I know they're only little… but I feel left out sometimes…' He sighed gently and turned her around, looking into her eyes.

'Angel… they love us equally… kids don't have favoutites… not when it comes to their family, anyway.' She rested her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. 'Promise I'll make sure we include you, okay?' She nodded softly, then paused.

'I… not all the time… you need to spend time with just you and the kids… and I still need my alone time… I… I love my angels more than anything in the world… but sometimes I need to be by myself… where I can hear my own thoughts…' Bobby smiled softly and kissed her nose.

'I know… come on… we'll give the kids dinner, then we'll have family time…' She laughed. 'What?'

'N…nothing… you've just really become attached to the whole being a daddy thing.' He smiled and led her into the lounge room, where their two babies were sitting on the floor, Jodie sitting in Aaron's lap, Aaron reading her a story.

'I wouldn't trade this job for anything… I love being a father…' Alex nodded and they sat down on the floor next to the kids, both listening intently to their almost 4 year old son reading 'The Cat In The Hat'.

------------------------------------

'How was your last day as Jessica Barkley?' The FBI agent asked. Carolyn smiled and felt a lump rising in her throat.

'All I wanna do is go home…' He nodded and drove her to her apartment. She smiled, tears stinging at her eyes. 'Th…thank you…' She whispered, and got out, taking her handbag with her. All her other possessions were being forwarded within the next week. Mustering up all her courage, she walked the four flights of stairs to her and Mike's apartment. Knocking on the door almost silently, she heard nothing. Taking her key out, she unlocked the door and let herself in.

'What'd they do while I was gone… set a bomb off?' She asked herself, starting to clean up a bit. Looking around for them, she found that his badge, phone and gun were missing, along with Kelly's backpack, meaning he was at work. She sighed and continued cleaning, smiling even at the thought of cleaning again in her own house.

Two hours later she was finished, and decided to make dinner. Hmmm nothing in the fridge… She sighed, and wondered what they had been living off. Surely Alex would have intervened if it got out of hand…

--------------------------------------

'Daddy! Up!' Kelly squealed as they reached their apartment that night. Mike smiled softly and picked his daughter up, kissing her cheek.

'C'mon, kiddo… we'll get stuck into this apartment then I'll take you out for dinner..' She smiled and nodded excitedly, then frowned, pointing at the door.

'Hear noises, Daddy…' She said, frowning harder. He unlocked the door carefully, only to find it already unlocked. Carrying her inside carefully, his eyes widened at the sight of the spotless apartment before him. Carolyn gasped, realizing they were home. Pushing her back against the wall, she felt tears rising in her throat. She swallowed them, and put on a brave smile. By this time, Mike had noticed the candles and setting for three at the table. Now curious as to who the hell was in his apartment, he carefully put Kelly down, keeping a close eye on her.

'Stay close, angel..' He whispered, but Kelly picked up something he couldn't. Racing into the kitchen, her brown eyes widened, she screamed and ran into her mothers arms, starting to sob.

'Mommy!' Mike followed his daughter, staring in disbelief as he saw his wife gripping onto their daughter tightly, whispering into her dark curls, kissing her cheek softly. He walked over to her and she started to cry.

'C…Carey?' He whispered, still not believing it. 'H… have I finally lost it?' She shook her head and snuggled into his arms, which had found their way around her.

'I… I'm so sorry…' She choked out, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled. 

'P…please don't apologize… I missed you so much…' He whispered into her curls. 'You cleaned the apartment…'

'Yeah… I'm hoping you fed our daughter more than pizza and take-out…' She mumbled, smiling gently. He laughed and looked into her eyes.

'Of course I fed her more than pizza and take-out…' Kelly looked up, eyes red from sobbing. Carolyn looked down at her baby daughter and showed a weak smile.

'I missed you both so much…' She whispered, crying once more. Mike rubbed her back gently and kissed her hair, lips lingering on her forehead.

'We missed you even more, angel…' She sighed, resting her head on his chest, never wanting to let him go…

----------------------------------

A/N: yay! Oh well that's end of Chapter 30! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	31. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

A/N: Hey guys! I promised an update! So here it is! Yay! Update!

Dedications: To all the reviewers! Love you all!; Alex – It was twelve… nine is close though:); Sophie – omg spectacular!

Disclaimer: Wow… hi Mr. Disclaimer… anyway don't own the chapter title… is the name of a My Chemical Romance Album (damn good album)

--------------------------------

Chapter 31: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

-------------------------------

Carolyn opened her eyes early Saturday morning, smiling softly as she saw her husband and daughter sleeping peacefully next to her. She sat up, and looked around the room. It hadn't changed a bit… everything in its rightful place. A tiny yawn behind her forced her to face back to her sleeping family. A smile crept up her face as she saw Kelly smiling sleepily at her.

'Hi, Mommy…' She whispered. Carolyn laid back down, pulling her into a gentle hug.

'Hi, baby…' She mumbled into her hair, kissing it softly. 'Were you good for daddy?'

'Yeah… missed you…'

'Missed you too, angel…' Carolyn pulled Kelly closer, playing with her curls, wishing that she never had to leave in the first place… that she could have been there for every important moment that occurred in the last six months. Kelly's breathing evened out, and Carolyn knew that she had fallen asleep again. Closing her eyes softly, she too went back to sleep.

---------------------------

'You know what Aaron asked me last night?' Alex asked, as if Bobby should know the answer.

'I don't know, Al… What'd he ask you…' Bobby said, not really paying attention.

'He asked if we were going to have another baby…' Bobby looked up from the book he was reading, eyes widened.

'You're serious?'

'Yeah… I told him that it was because we were happy with just him and Jodie… But… but now I actually think about it… I… I do want another baby… but not while our two are still little…' Bobby put the book down and pulled his wife into a warm embrace, kissing her temple softly.

'I'm happy with just two, Al… but another baby sounds like a good idea…' She smiled softly, looking up at him. 'But you're right… not now… when Jodie and Aaron get a bit older…'

'Speaking of Jodie and Aaron… we should probably get up and get prepared for the hurricane…' He laughed and kissed her nose.

'They get it from you…' He whispered, and she put on a face of fake shock.

'I somehow think that Aaron is an exact clone of his daddy… so don't you be badmouthing me…' She said, kissing him softly. Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss, disappointed when she pulled away carefully. 'Kids… this later…' He frowned. 'I promise…'

'That's better…'

------------------------------

'Carey?' Mike knocked on the bathroom door, careful not to wake up a sleeping Kelly. He heard a click, and the door swung open. 'You okay?' He asked her, smiling softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

'I'm fine…' She looked over at the shower. 'You kept my shampoo…' He laughed.

'Yeah… I did…' She kissed his cheek softly, switching on the shower. 'I… I'll leave… keep an eye on Kelly…' She grabbed his arm before he could leave. 'Or I won't…'

'Damn straight you won't…' She whispered, smiling softly.

----------------------------

'They have children… A son and a daughter… identical to their parents…' She shuddered at the thought.

'I shouldn't have counted him out, should I?'

'No, ma'am, you shouldn't have…'

'I wasn't actually asking you.' She pulled the gun out, aiming it at his head. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now…'

'I… I know where they live!' The man shouted, and her eyes gleamed with excitement. She stood up, and he handed her the paper with the details.

'Playtime, Detectives…'

Nicole Wallace was back…

-----------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the others… but I'm tired and this is the best I could come up with… Hope you still liked it! Reviews!


	32. The Grab

A/N: Hey guys… sorry it's been so long since I updated… had heaps of tests and had my MSE exams… horrible… anyway… here's chapter 32 for you!

Disclaimer: I'm so depressed… I don't own them…. Argh!

Chapter 32: The Grab

* * *

Tiny footsteps echoed through the house, getting slightly louder as they approached Alex and Bobby's bedroom. Alex sat up slightly, careful not to wake her husband. Walking into the hallway, she saw her son tip-toeing back to his room.

'Hey baby… what's wrong?' She whispered, picking him up. He looked up at her, fear in his big brown eyes.

'I heard a noise in Jodie's room…' He said, looking over Alex's shoulder. She kissed his forehead softly and walked into Jodie's bedroom, checking on her peacefully sleeping daughter.

'Would you feel better if you and Jodie slept with Mommy and Daddy?' She said quietly, and he nodded, his dark curls bouncing. She put him down and carefully picked up Jodie, who yawned and snuggled into her mother's chest. Taking Aaron's hand, she walked back into her bedroom. Helping him onto the bed, she lay down, placing Jodie next to her, and pulling the covers up gently.

* * *

'You okay?' Bobby asked her the next morning. She took his hand and lead him into the kitchen, leaning against the bench.

'Aaron said he heard a noise in Jodie's room last night…' She said, picking up her cup of coffee and sipping it slowly. He sighed and looked out at his children.

'You think it's something, don't you?' He asked, and she nodded.

'It's not a coincidence that Nicole's back, Bobby… you know that she's going to come after us…' Her whole body shook, and tears filled her eyes. 'I will not let her hurt my babies…' He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back softly.

'I won't let that happen, Al… I swear to you…' He mumbled into her hair, kissing it softly.

* * *

'Okay my babies, you be good okay?' Alex said, kissing her children goodbye. Angie Deakins smiled softly and took Jodie from her frightened mother.

'They'll be fine, Alex…' She reassured her, and with a final hug, Alex raced back to the car, getting into the passenger seat.

'You alright?' Bobby asked, for what was about the tenth time that day.

'I'm gonna miss my angels… that's all…' She whispered as they drove towards the airport. He held her hand gently, stroking it with his thumb as he drove.

'I'm gonna miss them too, Al… but they'll be fine… They always are…' She smiled weakly, but couldn't help but still have a bad feeling.

* * *

--2 days later--

* * *

'Where are they!' Alex screamed, trying to fight her way out of her husbands arms. 'Where're my babies!'

'They left a ransom note, that's all… We're doing all we can, detectives…' The CSU tech assured them, but that wasn't good enough. Alex burst into tears, and all Bobby could do was hold her.

'Alex, Bobby…' Carolyn said, racing over to them. 'We heard the Amber alert… you guys have the whole country on this case…' Bobby nodded softly, and Carolyn got the hint. 'It'll be okay…' She walked over to Mike, tears forming in her eyes. 'What if it was Kells? It could've just as easily been Kelly…' Mike pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.

'Carey… you and I both know that Nicole did this… Alex and Bobby know Nicole did this… she was always after Aaron and Jodie… but you're right.. she could easily take Kelly….'

Almost 200 miles away, Nicole Wallace was smiling to herself. She had more power than anyone in the world.

She had the Goren children.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger, I know.. you'll find out what happened to the Deakins' next chapter… its okay it's nothing bad… they're fine… Reviews! 


	33. Bang Bang, She Shot Me Down

A/N: Hey hey hey! Ohhh school holidays rock! Just had my 14th birthday on Saturday... what a funny day hehehe... ooohhh CI Season 2 is mine on friday! hopefully lol anyway hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 33: Bang Bang, She Shot Me Down

* * *

--3 Days Later--

* * *

'Alex, I'm so sorry...' Jimmy Deakins repeated, and Alex nodded numbly.

'It's not your fault...' She mumbled, standing in the doorway of her sons room, willing herself not to cry. Bobby walked up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. 'I miss them so much...' She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

'We'll find them, baby... you know we will...' He mumbled into her hair, and she nodded, closing her eyes and holding his hands tightly. 'We've gotta go... CSU called... but call me if you need me...' He kissed her softly, tasting her tears on her lips. 'I love you, Al...'

'I love you too, Bobby... please bring my babies back...' He nodded softly, grabbing his badge and walking out the door.

* * *

'Bobby, we've got a location!' Mike yelled across the room, and Bobby almost shot out of his seat.

'Where!'

'Old warehouse under one of her aliases...' He handed over the piece of paper, and Bobby's face lit up.

'Get a S.W.A.T. team, tell them don't make a move until I get there... don't go in, don't give her any reason to hurt them.' He raced out the door, dialling home.

'Hello...' Alex squeaked, her throat hoarse from crying.

'Hey angel... We... we think we've found them...' She burst into tears again.

'Wh... where?'

'I'll pick you up... I'm on my way now...' She hung up and grabbed her gun, racing outside and standing on the sidewalk until his car pulled up.

'Please god don't let her have hurt my babies...' She whispered to him, and he nodded softly.

* * *

Aaron sat in the corner, gripping onto his baby sister, gently playing with her blonde curls.

'Gonna be 'kay, Jodie...' He whispered, and she looked up at him, tears sparkling in her hazel eyes. 'Mommy n Daddy gonna find us...' Jodie nodded softly, snuggling into her brothers arms, closing her eyes softly.

'Wan' Mommy...' she mumbled sleepily, yawning. Aaron nodded, tears stinging in his eyes.

'She gonna come, Jodie...' He wouldn't cry... big boys didn't cry... he had to be brave... He heard cars screeching to a halt outside, and he stood up, careful not to wake his sister. His eyes widened as he saw his parents. He tried to get their attention, but couldn't without alerting Nicole. He took Jodie's necklace off gently, and threw it out the window, hitting his mother in the head.

'Shit...' She mumbled, rubbing the place where the chain impacted. She gasped as she saw exactly what it was, and she gripped onto Bobby's arm, showing him the tiny gold chain. 'This is the place...' She placed her hand on her gun, walking inside quietly. Bobby walked the other way, and when Alex heard a gunshot, her heart broke. Feeling the tears rising, she walked towards the sound of the shot, and saw Nicole Wallace smiling evilly, Bobby on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his stomach.

'Ah ah ah, detective... on step closer and I'll kill him, as well as your lovely children.' Nicole said, smiling sweetly.

'Let Alex and the kids go... I... I'm the one you want, Nicole...' Bobby whispered, and Alex looked at him, tears rolling down her face.

'Why have just one when I can have all four of them?'

'Let my babies go, Nicole!' Alex shouted, and Nicole smiled again.

'Care to say goodbye?' She dragged the kids out of the back room, and they both ran towards Alex, gripping onto her legs.

'My babies... oh god my beautiful babies...' She whispered, kissing each of them softly, tears rolling down her face. 'Run, angels... go... Mommy and Daddy'll be okay... I promise...' She kissed Aaron's forehead and mumbled 'Call Uncle Mike...' She slipped her phone into his hand, and kissed Jodie's curls. 'I love you, angels... please be safe...' Aaron took his sisters hand, and the pair walked over to their father, who smiled weakly.

'Hey kiddo... take care of your little sister, okay?' Aaron nodded gently, and kissed his fathers forehead, Jodie doing the same. The pair ran out of the room, Jodie sobbing quietly. Aaron, on the other hand was fighting his anger, the anger that burnt in his brown eyes.

'Please help them...' Aaron whispered into Carolyn's chest, tears rolling down his face. She kissed his curls softly, looking up at Mike.

'We'll do what we can, buddy...' She whispered, looking over at Jodie, who was sleeping soundly in Mike's arms. 'He said Bobby got shot... we gotta get in there...'

'I know... but we can't risk her killing them...' He handed Jodie to her, and kissed her cheek. 'I'm going in... I'll make sure they're safe...' Carolyn gripped onto his arm, tears in her eyes. 'I love you, Carey... you and Kelly...' She nodded softly.

'I love you too, Mike... be careful...' She whispered, gripping onto Aaron and Jodie.

* * *

'Nicole, he needs a doctor!' Alex screamed again, and Nicole laughed.

'I think not, Alex... He's going to die in your arms... kill two birds with one stone eh? Or in this case, with one bullet...' Her laughter stopped, as a gunshot rung throughout the room. Shock was etched across her face as she fell to the floor, blood pouring from her chest. Alex turned her head towards the doorway, to see Mike standing there, his gun still trained on Nicole. Once he knew she was dead, he called the paramedics in.

'Ma'am, I'm sorry but you have to let go...' Alex shook her head, gripping onto Bobby's hand. 'He'll be okay... we'll do all we can to make sure he's okay...' She let go slowly, kissing his hair.

'I love you, Bobby...'

'Love you too, Al...'

* * *

'Daddy!' Jodie screamed in excitement, trying to pull herself up onto the hospital bed. Alex smiled softly and helped her daughter up. Jodie scrambled into Bobby's arms, snuggling into his chest.

'Hey angel...' He whispered hoarsley, and smiled at his wife. 'You alright?'

'Yeah... I... just what she said... shook me a little... I... I wasn't gonna let you die...' He nodded softly, and held her hand.

'Where's Aaron?'

'Here, Daddy...' He whispered from Alex's side, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I sorry...' He held onto Alex's hand tightly.

'Come here...' Bobby said, holding his free hand out to his son. Aaron took it softly, and climbed up next to his father. 'I'm so proud of you... you protected your little sister for three whole days... Mommy and I are so incredibly proud of our special little guy...' Aaron smiled softly, and Bobby kissed his hair. 'It's gonna be alright... she won't ever hurt us again...'

'Come on you two... Daddy needs to rest...' All three of them protested. 'We'll come back in the morning... I promise...'

'No, Mommy.. wanna stay here...' Aaron said quietly, and Jodie nodded in agreement. Bobby smiled and pulled his wife down next to them.

'It's okay... I want you to stay...' She smiled weakly and looked down at her two children.

'We're so lucky... I missed them...' She mumbled, tears stinging in her eyes. Bobby kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled into him.

'I missed them too... but they're home now... and they're safe... that's all that matters...'

And for the rest of the night, Bobby and Alex Goren watched their children sleeping peacefully.

* * *

---3 Days Later---

* * *

'You alright?' Bobby whispered, and Alex nodded softly.

'Yeah... I'm fine... I... I just can't stop thinking about how close we came to losing them... and then how close I came to losing you...' He smiled sadly and picked her up, kissing her nose softly.

'They're both fast asleep, and I'm right here...' She smiled gently and kissed him, groaning as he deepened the kiss.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' She whispered, pressing kisses to his neck. He nodded and carried her into the bedroom, the now closed door muffling her excited laughter.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Review please:) 


	34. Little White Stick

A/N: Hey hey hey!! sorry it took me so long to post this... I wrote it last week but I haven't had time to post it! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 34: Little White Stick

* * *

'Mommy!' Kelly screamed, stamping her tiny feet on the ground. Carolyn groaned and bent down to pick her daughter up, feeling another wave of nausea.

'Baby, Mommy needs a quiet day... please don't yell...' Carolyn said quietly, sitting down. Kelly stopped yelling, and snuggled into her mothers arms, yawning softly. 'Go to sleep, baby girl...' She mumbled into her hair, kissing the dark curls softly. Once Kelly was asleep, Carolyn laid her down on the couch gently, and walked into the bathroom. She looked at the stick sitting on the bench. Blue...

* * *

'Mike, answer your bloody phone... we need to talk... I love you...' She sighed, hanging up for the seventh time that afternoon. Dialling another number, she sighed again.

'Hello?' Alex answered the phone, whilst putting a band-aid on Aaron's knee.

'Hi, Alex... do you know where the guys are?' She asked, looking over at the stick that was now taunting her.

'I think they're in court... why?' Alex picked Aaron up and placed him back on the floor, smiling softly as she watched her son race back outside to continue playing in the sandpit with his sister.

'I... I need to talk to Mike... that's all...'

'What happened...' Alex asked in the 'voice', as Bobby had named it.

'I... nothing...' Carolyn covered quickly. She looked over at the stick again and burst into tears. 'I... I think I'm pregnant...' There was a long pause, long enough for Carolyn to calm down.

'They're out of court... Bobby's on his way home...' Alex said, and before Carolyn could ask... 'I texted him to ask where the hell they were...'

'Oh... I... okay...' She whispered, playing with Kelly's hair softly.

'Congratulations, Carey... it'll be alright...' Alex said. 'I've gotta run... but if you need to talk, you know where to find me...'

'Th... thanks, Al... I... I appreciate it...' She hung up, and hid the stick before Mike came home. Sitting back down next to Kelly, she started sobbing. She heard a key turn in the door, and she wiped at her eyes, sucking in a breath.

'Hey, kiddo...' He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

'Hi...' She whispered back, using all of her self-control not to burst into tears again. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

'You alright?' He mumbled into her hair, and she nodded softly.

'Uhh.. yeah I'm fine... just tired...' Trying to take her mind off what she should've been telling her husband, she looked down at their hands, thinking about everything except "that".

* * *

'Bobby...' Alex started, and he glanced at her to show he was listening. 'Do you think that Nicole has something else up her sleeve?'

'What, her corpse coming back to get us?'

'I'm serious... maybe she had a plan for if we ever got her...' Seeing her fear, Bobby pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair gently.

'If she's got one, it won't be very good... without Nicole, her followers'll drop like flies...' She looked up, her hazel eyes filled with fear. 'I'll do anything to protect you and our kids, Al... I promise...' She nodded, and snuggled into his arms. There was a tiny knock at the door, and they both looked up, seeing Aaron and Jodie, gripping onto each others hands.

'Can we sleep in here?' Aaron asked quietly, guilt filling his eyes. Alex smiled, and she could see the smile creeping onto Bobby's lips.

'Course you can, baby...' Alex said, holding out her hands. They clambered up onto the bed, both snuggling in between their parents.

'Sleep nex' you, Mommy...' Jodie whispered, smiling softly. Alex kissed her curls and smiled.

'Night, angels...' She whispered, kissing Aaron goodnight. They both yawned, and were fast asleep within minutes. Bobby smiled and leant over, kissing Alex softly on the lips.

'Are you... still thinking about... what Aaron asked?' He asked, playing with her hair. She nodded gently, a small smile playing on her lips.

'Ya-huh... if... if you still want to give it a try...' He smiled, and laughed softly.

'Once these two get a bit older...' She nodded, and looked down at her children. 'I never imagined that my life would turn out like this...' He whispered into her hair, and she looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

'What do you mean?' She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek. He pressed his face closer to her hand, and she smiled weakly.

'Just that... I never imagined... being married... especially to you...' He kissed her fingertips softly. 'You seemed too good for me... you deserve so much better... but you chose me...' She smiled softly, rubbing his cheek. 'Marriage, I could handle that... but two amazingly beautiful kids... never saw that one coming...' She smiled and kissed his nose.

'That's what I love about you...' He started playing with her hair again. 'You find all this so hard to believe... in the hospital... you were asleep... and you started mumbling... like you were scared... so I moved closer to you...' She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. 'You woke up a bit... you thought I was a dream... the kids and I were a dream... and you whispered into my hair... 'Don't let me ever wake up...'' He kissed her cheek and she smiled softly. 'Could a dream give you two amazing children?'

'You did...'

* * *

'Mike... we need to have a talk...' Carolyn said as he walked out of Kelly's room, after reading her 'The Little Mermaid' for what had to be the hundredth time.

'About?' She held his hand and lead him over to the couch. 'Carey, what's wrong...' He whispered, looking into her eyes. She swallowed hard, bracing herself for the worst.

'I... what would you do if I was pregnant again? If we had another baby?' She said quietly, tears rolling down her face. He brushed them away gently, kissing her forehead.

'I'd be the happiest guy on Earth, angel...' He whispered into her hair, pulling her close to him. 'Why... do you want another baby?'

'I... I think we've already got one on the way...' His eyes widened, and she nodded.

'I... I took a pregnancy test this morning... it came back positive... I'm booked into the doctors in the morning to have a proper test to make sure... but I know I am... I can feel it...' He ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. 'I feel... different... like I did when I was pregnant with Kelly...' She wiped her tears away, and stood up. 'You're angry...' She whispered, and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Why would I be angry?' He whispered into her neck, kissing it gently.

'Because... our... everything's so perfect...' She mumbled, holding his hands gently. He spread his hands across her stomach and kissed her hair.

'You don't want this... do you?' She shook her head softly. 'It's up to you, Carey... if you don't want another baby, we won't have another baby..'

'I... I do want another baby... but... this is all so sudden...' He smiled gently and held her hands tightly.

'I'll do whatever I can to help you out... I'll take time off work...' She pressed a finger to his lips before he promised her the world.

'I know, Mikey... you were amazing when I was pregnant with Kelly... and you're a great father.. I... I'm just worried about our baby girl... She'll be... two and a half when the baby's born...'

'She'll be fine...' He whispered, looking over at his daughters room.

'We... we just need to let her know how much we love her... let her know she'll always be our little miracle...' She looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. 'Now... now I'm actually excited...' He smiled and kissed her forehead softly, pulling her into his arms.

'Just try not to think about it until we know for sure, okay?' She nodded, and he lead her into the bedroom, tears still rolling down her cheeks. 'Go to sleep, angel...'

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!! 


	35. Raindrops Keep Fallin' On The Bed

A/N: Hey all!!! Sorry about it being almost three months since I've updated… we just moved, and I've been working heaps because of the Christmas break. So I took time last night to write this for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own them… but I own Aaron and Jodie Goren, and Kelly Logan. Hmmmm…. Very tired…. Stupid being a pharmacy assistant…

Dedications: To Alex… omg it's been a year! (It's been a year since I started writing this story); Sophie, Sophie, Sophie… my loser friend… Happy birthday for the 20th loser! F-chh! F-chh!; Alex again… we'll get our people working on it… aaaaahhhhhh why?!?!

Chapter 35: Raindrops Keep Fallin' On The Bed

------------------------------------------

'False alarm...' She kept whispering softly... 'How could three tests be wrong?'

'These things happen, Carey...' He mumbled into her hair. 'Are you gonna be okay?'

'Yeah...' She looked up. 'Mike?' He looked into her eyes. 'I... I'm glad I'm not pregnant... Does that make me a horrible person?'

'Of course not, darling...' He whispered reassuringly. 'I'm glad you're not pregnant either... we've got more time to spend with Kelly...' A small smile graced her face...

------------------------------------------

'Mommy!!' Jodie screamed, running inside.

'What, baby?' Alex said, picking her up, fear filling her eyes.

'Aaron hurted his knee!' She grabbed the first-aid kit, and raced outside.

'Mommy...' Aaron whispered softly, tears rolling down his face. Alex placed Jodie next to him, and gently began to clean the wound.

'It's okay, angel... Mommy'll make it all better... I promise...' She placed a band-aid over the cut, pressing a soft kiss to it. 'All done...' He sniffed. climbing into her arms.

'Wanna go inside...' He whispered into her hair, and she nodded. Picking up Jodie in her spare arm, she carried her children inside. Soon they were fast asleep in her arms, both of them having their fingers tangled in her hair.

'Al?' Bobby said quietly, closing the front door behind him.

'Hey you...' She whispered, shifting slightly. He bent down and kissed her hair, lingering for a moment. 'How was work?'

'Okay... was official paperwork day... how was your day?' He sat next to her, his eyes resting on his children.

'It was okay... these two just fell asleep...' He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her.

'Love you...' He whispered into her neck, kissing it gently.

'Love you more...' She mumbled.

------------------------------------------

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Alex opened her eyes. She could hear the wind, rain and thunder outside, trees banging against the house. She touched her head, and felt water. Groaning, she turned to her husband.

'Bobby... wake up...' He groaned, swatting her away gently.

'No... too early...' He mumbled. She shook him softly.

'Bobby, I think there's a leak in the roof...' His eyes opened softly, looking straight at her.

'You're kidding...' She shook her head. He sighed, sitting up. 'Am I fixing it right this second?' She nodded.

'Please...' He sighed softly, and walked into the kitchen. He came back, holding a pot and a roll of duct tape. He handed her the pot and she placed it where the water droplets had been landing. Standing on the bed, he taped over the hole a few times, looking down at her softly.

'There...' He sat down, kissing her cheek.

'Sorry... if it wasn't fixed now, we'd both have the flu in the morning... or be floating in water...' She whispered.

'It's okay... You know I don't mind...' He smiled softly. Drip. Drip. Drip. They both looked up. There was another leak.

'Dammit!' They both muttered under their breath.

------------------------------------------

'So... tired...' She whispered the next morning, staring at the pot, pans, cups and bowls now covering the bedroom.

'I'm going to the hardware store... so we can actually sleep tonight.' He kissed her cheek gently, arms wrapping around her. She smiled sleepily, snuggling into his arms.

'Bring coffee home and I'll love you more...' He laughed softly.

'Anything for you...' He kissed her hair and left.

------------------------------------------

'End of problem!' He said, pulling her into his arms.

'Thank god... I'm looking forward to a good nights sleep...' She yawned, cuddling sleepily into his arms. Drip... Drip... Drip...

'Oh you are kidding me...' He muttered angrily. She sighed.

'So much for sleep...' She closed her eyes. 'Sleep in the spare room?'

'Uh huh... we're gonna have to wait until the weather clears up so the patching has time to set...' He picked their pillows and blanket up, carrying them into the spare room.

'Daddy?' Jodie whispered softly, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. 'Whatchoo doin?' She saw the blankets and pillows. 'Why you in here? Where Mommy?' He put the blankets down, and picked his daughter up.

'The rain got into Mommy and Daddy's room so we're gonna sleep in here until Daddy can fix it.. okay?' She nodded, snuggling into his arms.

'Sleep in here...' She mumbled, and he smiled softly. 'Alright, darling...' He lay her down next to his now sleeping wife. 'Night my girls...'

------------------------------------------

A/N: Reviews are welcomed:) And I'll try to update soonlish:) ex-and-oh


	36. First Day

A/N: Helloooo! Well... next Saturday happens to be the one-year anniversary of this story... and I'm sad to say that the final chapter is closer than first thought. Chapter 37 (next chapter) Will be my last on this story... more explaination later... Believe it or not, I'm scared that many, many people will be pissed off at me...

* * *

Chapter 36: First Day

'Mommy... what if I don't make any friends?' Aaron whispered softly, looking at his shoes. Alex sighed gently, and pulled her son into a tight embrace.

'You'll make friends, darling... I promise you will...' He looked up at her softly.

'Promise?'

'I promise...' He gripped onto her hand and she stood up and walked him into the classroom. A small boy with bright red hair raced up to him, grinning.

'Hi! I'm Dylan! Wanna come play?' Aaron looked up at his mother nervously, and she smiled.

'Go play, sweetie.. I'll be back later to pick you up...' He nodded softly, and she knelt down to kiss him. He smiled and ran off. Alex stood up and walked back to the car. Once sitting, she burst into hysterical tears. She calmed herself down long enough to drive herself home. Closing the door behind her, she broke out in more hysterics, sliding down the wall.

'Ally?' Bobby called, walking out holding their daughter. 'Al, what's wrong?' He whispered, crouching on the floor next to her.

'M... my baby's all grown up... he.. he's starting school...' More tears flowed down her face. 'I don't want him to grow up...' She whispered miserably. She pulled Jodie into her arms. 'Please never grow up my angel...' She whispered into the golden locks covering her daughters head. Jodie smiled sleepily, cuddling into her mother.

'Oh, Ally... it's okay... he's still our little guy...' He whispered into her blonde locks, and she sniffed sadly.

'He's scared he won't make friends...' She mumbled.

'He will, Al... I know he will...' He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her temple.

'What if he doesn't?!' She sobbed, gripping onto his shirt. He sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair.

'He will, darling… I promise you…' She looked up at him, and he smiled softly.

'O… okay…' She whispered, cuddling back into his chest. He sighed heavily.

'Ally… I got called in…' She looked up sadly, and nodded. 'I'll see you tonight, okay?' He kissed her nose softly, then kissing Jodie's forehead. 'You two be good..'

* * *

'Mommy!' Aaron yelled, running into his mothers arms after the school bell rang. Alex knelt down, hugging her son tightly.

'How was your day?' She said quietly, expecting the worst.

'It was great!' He said, smiling widely. Jodie clapped her hands wildly, and looked up at her mother, a small smile gracing her face. Alex smiled and stood up, balancing Jodie on her hip, and holding Aaron's hand.

'We'll go see Daddy at work okay? You can tell him all about your day.' He nodded, his dark curls bouncing.

* * *

'Daddy!' Aaron and Jodie yelled, running towards their father. Bobby smiled, placing his pen down on the desk. Alex walked behind them, smiling softly.

'Hey you two…' He said, picking them up. Aaron grinned, handing him a piece of paper.

'I made this for you at school so you can put it on your desk. So your desk isn't boring anymore.' Bobby laughed softly and took the picture, smiling gently.

'This is the best picture I've ever gotten… thank you.' He said, putting it on his desk. 'Was your first day of school good?'

'It was the best! I've got three best friends already!' Alex smiled, running her fingers through Bobby's hair. He looked up at her, and she kissed his forehead.

'I hate to say I told you so…' He whispered.

'You love telling me that you told me so…' She smiled, draping her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please:D Much Love!!! 


	37. It Feels So Real

A/N: How sad… we've come to the final chapter of Forever! I seriously am saddened… but this chapter is just in time for the 1 year anniversary of me writing this… Never fear! In ending this story, I am starting another… So never fear! But I really want to thank all my loyal reviewers and readers, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 37: It Feels So Real

* * *

--One Year Later--

* * *

Alexandra Goren was not one to stay late at work. Especially since she was a mother of two, and now pregnant with her third child. But no… Somehow that had not worked out, and her and her husband were once again stuck at work. They were the only two left in the building, trying to crack a case they had been working for days. Bobby walked out of the interview room, where he had spread himself out, photos and papers now littering the once tidy room. He handed her a piece of paper, and she frowned.

'What am I looking at?'

'Timeline of events…' He wrapped his arms around her softly, kissing the top of her head. 'You feeling okay?'

'Yeah… my back just hurts a bit…' He kissed her cheek, rubbing her back gently. She let out a small gasp of pain.

'You don't sound okay…' He said, his eyes sparkling with fear. She smiled weakly, kissing his cheek.

'I'm fine… I promise…' She whispered, rubbing her belly gently.

* * *

'Here you are…' He whispered, walking into the crash room. She looked up, smiling bravely. 'What's wrong…'

'I think it's time…' She whispered excitedly, tears rolling down her face. He ran to her side, his arms wrapping around her.

'Can you walk?' She nodded.

'Why… where are we going?' She whispered, shaking.

'The hospital…' He said, when realization dawned on him. 'It's actually time, isn't it?' She nodded, her hair matted together with sweat.

'Yeah…' She whispered almost silently, gripping onto him.

'Ally… Wh… what the hell am I supposed to do?' He said, voice shaking with fear.

'Help me…' She whispered sadly, tears rolling down her face. 'Please, angel…' Another contraction hit, and she let out a scream of pain. Tears spilled down her face, and she looked at him, her eyes pleading.

'I… I don't know what to do…' He whispered, stroking her hair.

'Y… yes you do… We've got two precious angels already… you know what to do…' He nodded, understanding her. He kissed her quickly, and raced over to the locker in the corner, taking out a pile of towels. She smiled bravely, watching him. Once he gathered everything he thought he'd need, he walked back over to her.

'I… you trust me?' He whispered, stroking her hair.

'Of course…' She gripped onto him for support as yet another contraction hit. Digging her nails into his back, she cried out in pain, tears seeping through his shirt.

'I… I called an ambulance…' She nodded, wondering how she missed that. 'You were having another contraction…' She smiled weakly, resting a hand on his cheek. Breathing heavily, she looked at him. 'Push when you're ready…' She nodded, and once another contraction hit her tiny body, she pushed, screaming louder than she had screamed before.

* * *

'It's over, sweetie…' Bobby whispered, holding their tiny baby in his arms. Alex nodded, her eyes still fogged with pain. He sat next to her, kissing her hair softly.

'Is… is it a boy or girl?' She asked quietly, looking up at him.

'We've got a little girl, angel…' She smiled, stroking his cheek. He placed the tiny bundle in her arms, smiling softly.

'I'm so proud of you…' She whispered, looking at her tiny daughter. She looked over at the door as she heard the paramedics arrive.

'What're we gonna call her?' He mumbled into her hair. She smiled gently, her eyes sparkling.

'I… I was thinking… Cameron Frances… a… after your Mom…' He smiled softly.

'I like that name…' She groaned in pain as he picked her up carefully, Cameron still snuggled into her chest. 'Let's get you to the hospital…'

* * *

Alex drew in a sharp intake of breath, trying to sit up, but a weight was resting on her stomach. She looked down to see her husband, his fingers tangled in hers. She gently stroked his hair, and he groaned, sitting up, eyes widened.

'E… Eames…' He whispered, tears sparkling in his eyes. Eames?

'Bobby… where's Cameron? And where are Aaron and Jodie… I wanna see my angels…' She whispered, wondering why there were so many machines hooked up to her. What went wrong between 1PP and here?

'Eames… who are they?' She felt a sob rise in her throat.

'O… our kids… our three beautiful children…' She whispered shakily, tears running down her cheeks. She looked down at her left hand. Nothing. No ring. No anything. What the hell was going on?

'We… we don't have any children…' She shook her head.

'N… no… we do! Aaron, Jodie and Cameron! You're my husband! We… we got married while I was pregnant with Aaron!' He looked at her strangely. 'Aaron… he's four… Jodie's two… Cameron.. I just had her… you.. You delivered her!' He shook his head, taking her hand in his.

'Eames... we don't have any children... We're not married...' She started screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'It's not true! You're lying! Where are they?!' She started to hyperventilate, her tiny body shaking. Her doctor raced in, shocked at her behavior. He, as well as four nurses, pushed Bobby away, holding Alex down as they sedated her.

'Alex...' He whispered softly, moving back next to her. Her eyes focused back on him, a slight manic look in her eyes.

'You're lying...' She mumbled, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

'I'm not, Al... I swear...' He touched her cheek, and she sobbed.

'I... I want it to be real... We were so happy...' She whispered, slipping into a deep sleep. Bobby sighed, and started pacing, stopping at the window and staring out. He heard a slight cough, followed by a small sob. Realizing he had been standing at the window for a little over an hour, he turned around, to see her struggling to sit up. Walking over, he helped her sit up, placing the pillows behind her back.

'How're you feeling?' He whispered, handing her a cup of water. Tears spilled down her face, and she wiped them away roughly. 'That good huh?' She smiled softly, holding onto his hand tightly.

'I... I feel a little bit better...' He nodded gently, kissing her fingertips. 'Wh... what're you doing?' She whispered, and he smiled softly.

'I... uh... I was thinking...' She nodded, looking at him intently. 'When you were... uh... in the coma... I... I realized how... how much I really need you...' She saw tears sparkling in his eyes. 'How much I love you...' He stood up, walking towards the door.

'W... where are you going?' She asked, fear gripping her heart.

'Just... going...' He whispered, walking out the door. She struggled, but she managed to stand up, setting off alarm bells. Bobby raced back in, to see her sitting on the floor sobbing.

'D... don't go...' she kept whispering, tears falling down her cheeks. He picked her up carefully, laying her back down. He held her hand gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'I... I shouldn't have said that...' He mumbled, stroking her hair. She shook her head, limp and oily hair shaking with it.

'I... I love you too, Bobby...' She whispered, his eyes widening.

'Y... you do?' She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. He pulled her into a small hug, kissing her cheek softly.

'Wh... what happened... why was I in a coma?' He sighed, still holding her.

'When.. when Jo kidnapped you... we arrested her... We... we never found you...' His hands tunneled in her hair. 'I spent three days straight interrogating her... finally she gave me a location... I found you... still hanging there... you... you had a really weak pulse..' Tears spilled down his cheeks. 'I thought I was gonna lose you...' She kissed his hair gently.

'You didn't, angel... you've still got me.' He smiled softly.

'Im so sorry...' She kissed his cheek, and paused, her brow furrowed in thought.

'You could use a shower...' She whispered finally, and he smiled softly.

'So could you...' He mumbled into her neck. Pausing for a moment, he pulled away gently, looking into her hazel eyes. 'Alex?'

'Yeah, Bobby...' She whispered, touching his cheek.

'I promise your dream will come true...'

* * *

A/N: Ohhh I'm almost crying because I don't want to ever finish this!! BUT I'M NOT!! There is a sequel working itself out in my head… So be on the look-out for that!

Much Love!!

And please review… no matter what you thought!!


	38. Authors Note and Explaination

A/N: Hi all! As I guessed… I assume many many people are VERY pissed off about how I ended 'Forever'…I never planned for it to end that way, that's just how it came out. In the wise words of SecretPhoenix678 and I: 'One year, 37 Chapters, and it was all a dream…' 'What a bloody waste of time…'. Yes, many of you are probably thinking that right now, but once you read the sequel, I promise you'll see my new reasoning. There were too many problems I had with 'Forever', that I couldn't fix because then the story would make no sense. This way, I have freedom to re-write it, and I can take with me the valued reader input I've gotten along the way. The sequel is NOT a re-write of Forever, and it is in no way the same plot as Forever. If anyone says this, I will not hesitate to send my crab ninja army your way…(Yes, Alex… they're still preparing to kidnap them if they have to…). I was never going to finish the story there, but it just came out that way. I was hoping to get to 40 chapters, but never made it. The way I see it, it's better to finish something on a high note, and that's what I aimed to do, and hopefully I succeeded. The story was a lot more successful than I originally had hoped for… I only ever planned the first chapter, but then people wanted more. So okay, five chapters? Six, maybe… and ideas just kept coming to me of how to take the story further. Unfortunately, I think that Forever can go no further, and if you don't believe me, go ask SecretPhoenix678, about the ideas I've bounced off her… Repetitive, repetitive, repetitive… So finishing it where I have, I hope I have made the right decision. I'm planning to start writing the sequel now, which should hopefully help you understand why I did what I did…

Thank you for being such loyal readers, and for giving me the inspiration to keep writing.

Much love!

amylouuxo

PS: I'm also writing another story, which at the moment remains untitled. It will be in the M section, due to severe violence… really severe violence…

The Sequel to 'Forever' will start to go up tonight… I really hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
